


Blood and Bone

by darknessisthelight



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is a little OC/AU, Emotions, Feelings, I do not apologize for it, I love the original seven, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slash, Wally Whump, batflash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 82,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessisthelight/pseuds/darknessisthelight
Summary: The Flash, Wally West, is left for dead in an alley, barely a memory to help put the puzzle together. Batman and the team try to discover the plot that lead to their friend fighting for his life. For the League, it's personal, but for Bruce it could get ugly. Established relationship, Wally West/Bruce Wayne. Warning: Slash relationship. Don't like it don't read it.ViolenceStrong LanguageCreepy Creepy Original Character in later chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC Comics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Blood dripped from his fingertips. Wally was huffing and puffing, trying to get air into his lungs, but it wasn’t enough. He could feel his heartbeat and it was much slower than it should be. Wally shuddered, letting out a ragged sigh as he tried to hold in the blood escaping from the wound in his gut.

Slowly, he made his way to a sitting position against the solid surface behind him. Wally felt around for something to help him stand and he felt the rough texture of brick underneath his blood-covered fingers. He tried to get to a standing position using the brick wall, but pain shot through him. His leg was clearly busted and his hips were radiating pain. Really, his whole body hurt. For a moment his vision dimmed, almost sending him back to the ground, but he managed to stand on one leg, just barely.

How had he gotten here, bloodied and beaten to a pulp in an alley?

The only memory he had was of Bats—Bruce! Where was he? He got an SOS call from him saying he needed backup in Gotham and Bruce never called for back up so he rushed over. Although he hadn’t actually heard Bruce, it had been an SOS from Gotham. In fact, he didn’t remember seeing the Dark Knight at all, but he didn’t really remember anything.

Just pain.

He remembered running into the warehouse and then he remembered laughing, a lot of pain, and then nothing.

Looking around Wally could see he wasn’t in that warehouse anymore, but he was in some alley somewhere. Gotham?

“Oh man. This hurts.” He spat out, grinding his teeth against the pain shooting through his body.  

He didn’t even know how he’d gotten hurt, he just woke up on the ground, in excruciating pain, blood covering most of his body, though he wasn’t sure how much of it was his. Looking at the blossoming red stains covering his torn suit, he guessed it was mostly his own.

Shaking his head, Wally shuffled and hopped his way along the wall, using the structure for support as he took in his surroundings.

“Ok Walls, you’re fine. You’re gonna be fine. Bats will find you. He always finds you.” He let out a wheeze; blood filling his mouth and wracking coughs shook his lithe frame. Spitting the blood out of his mouth, he wiped his red-clad forearm across his face, wiping away the spittle. He was clinging to the wall, barely able to stand.

“I have to get out of here.”

Making his way along the bricks, he made it to the end of the alley; looking both ways he noticed he was alone on a damp city street. He wasn’t wet, but the ground was so he figured he must’ve been dumped here after someone or something beat the absolute shit out of him.

“Pr’bly thought I was dead,” he said with a small laugh. It wasn’t really that funny, but he wasn’t about to think about it.  

He still hadn’t moved from the end of the alley, leaning against the building, he used his bloody hand to feel for his League communicator, when he felt that earpiece he wanted to cry in relief. Why hadn’t he called for back up?

He couldn’t answer that. Placing his finger on the small device he called the League.

“Flash to Watchtower. Hello? Anybody home?” He didn’t hear anything. “Flash to anybody! Code Red! Leaguer down, I repeat I need immediate transport to the Watchtower!” Still nothing. Maybe his communicator was dead? Fumbling, he managed to take out the earpiece. The blinking blue light was not there. His relief crumbled.

“Damn it!” Still holding the little piece in his hand he looked around for some kind of power source, or phone, or a fire so he could send up a fucking smoke signal. If he could just contact the authorities he could make his way back. Somehow. Maybe he could get out of this alive; he didn’t think he could actually run anywhere and survive the pain so this was the only option.

Looking to the end of the block, he saw a pay phone. He didn’t know they even had those anymore! Gradually, so slowly, he made his way to the phone, calling 9-1-1.

“Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?”

Gripping the booth for support, he managed to speak, “Hello, this is The Flash, yes, yes the real one. I’m somewhere in Gotham and I need an ambulance ASAP.”

There was silence on the other end, “Uh…you’re—I’m sorry sir, where are you?”

Another coughing fit wracked his body, filling his mouth with blood, his vision starting to fade. “I’m in need of an ambulance, locate the payphone by—“ he squinted around looking for a sign when he saw the building he’d been leaning against earlier. “—Jack’s Liquor Emporium and an abandoned factory in some shady part of Gotham! I need Batman…help me…”

Dropping the phone, he lost consciousness, fading into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash came to, loud voices ringing in his ears. His eyes opened to a brightly lit room, and he was moving. Looking around he saw doctors and nurses working over him, but this wasn’t a civilian hospital, he was on the Watchtower, how—

“Flash!” Flash turned his head towards the name, the voice he loved so much. Batman was hovering around the medical staff as they wheeled him down the hallway. “Flash! I need you to stay with me. Stay with me!”

“Bats? I—don’t, I’m tired.” Wally said, reaching for the black-cowled figure. Batman grabbed his hand, squeezing as though what he saw wasn’t real.

“No, Wally, you stay with me, you understand? You need to stay with me.” Batman looked towards the medical personnel, “Someone get Dr. Richards!! NOW!”

“Bats—“ Wally could feel himself fading from consciousness. “Bruce—I...”

“What is it Wally? What? Who did this to you?” Wally’s grip slackened in his, “Wally?”

The heart monitor went crazy, the line moving frantically across the monitor. Batman was ripped from the scarlet speedster, thrust into the hallway away from the activity around the speedster’s bed.

Dr. Richards ran into the room, surgical mask on and hands held up from his body, ready for emergency surgery. Batman watched from behind the observation window as the love of his life was fighting to live. He kept watching as he felt Superman put his hand on his shoulder, not even caring that he was so emotional. Worry evident on his face as the medical team prepped the paddles.

When Wally flat lined, it took the strongest man alive and Wonder Woman to hold him back from going into the room. Batman settled down when Flash’s heartbeat came back up on the monitors. Shayera and Green Lantern had joined the trio outside of the speedster’s room. He was their–he  _ is _ their little brother and they were going to be damned if he died on them.

The Lord’s universe had shown them that.

Wally’s heart rate calmed to a steady rhythm. Their friend looked so fragile hooked up to the ventilator and multiple lines running to various medical machines keeping him alive. He was stable and Dr. Richards finished stitching the last wound before stepping back to allow the nurses room to finish with the IV bags and monitors.

“I need to know who did this to him, Clark.” Batman whispered, his face a mask of anger and fury. Clark looked at his friend, he’d seen Batman angry, but not this angry.

“We’ll find who did this to him. Right now making sure Wally makes it through the night is your priority. Diana and I will go and figure out where he was when this happened. He’s in good hands. Keep us updated, Bruce.” With a pat on Batman’s shoulder, Superman and Wonder Woman flew down the hall to investigate how their friend had come to this point, worry written on their face.

The medical team started to back away finally, cleaning up any evidence of surgery and making the patient comfortable for recovery. Batman was there at the redhead’s side as soon as the door opened. “What’s his status doctor?”

Dr. Richards discarded his mask and bloodied gloves from where he had been stitching the speedster up. “He’s stable for now, but he’s not out of the woods yet, we’ve done what we can for now. His injuries are extensive, so he’ll be off his feet for a while. But there’s something you should know.” Dr. Richards moved towards the bed, where Wally was hooked up to various machines, tubes running all over his body. He reached for the white sheet, uncovering the speedster’s abdomen. A chill of dread ran down Bruce’s spine.

“Flash has six broken ribs, a shattered pelvis, broken clavicle, multiple contusions to the abdominal area and chest. He had extensive internal bleeding, but we were able to stop that with the help of his hyperactive healing. He has a fracture in his jaw and his zygomatic is bruised, but it looks much worse than it is and it’s already healed most of the way. But that’s the least of our concerns.” He said, pointing to the redhead’s black and blue face, bandages covering most of his head, though his face was visible. “Lacerations cover most of his body. His legs took a bit of a beating, his right leg was broken in five places and the shattered pelvis will slow him down for a few weeks. He’ll need physical therapy to get to full speed again. He does have a concussion and there’s a bit of brain swelling which is what makes me the most nervous, but it’s already losing it’s edge. He sustained substantial blood loss from a stab wound to his left shoulder, but a lot of the blood loss came from what I want to show you.” Lifting the sheet, Dr. Richards slowly lifted the bandage covering Wally’s abdominal area to reveal three words carved into Wally’s chest and abdomen.

_ Ha Ha Batsy! _

Batman’s blood boiled, “Joker.” He growled out the word, deep and guttural rage burning through him.

The doctor replaced the bandages fashioning them this time as he put the blanket back in place. “That’s your area. Not mine. His injuries are consistent with being beaten and then thrown out a window. The breaks in his leg are too clean to have been from a fall, if you understand my meaning.” Bruce ground his teeth, eyes glued to Wally lying so quietly in the hospital bed.

The doctor continued, “He very well could have run through the window to escape, but I don’t think that’s the case here—sorry,” he said catching himself, a hand brushing through his greying hair. “I’ve been watching too many CSI reruns in the lounge with Flash here,” he said, a small smile forming as he patted Wally’s hand. “I’ll keep him under constant observation for now, but I have confidence he’ll pull through swimmingly. He’s a fighter,” Dr. Richards paused for a moment sparing a glance at Batman, “—and he has someone waiting for him.” Grabbing the chart from the end of the bed, Dr. Richards made a notation and turned to exit.

“Doctor.”

Richards stopped in the doorway for a moment. Looking back at the black bat, “Yes, Batman?”

“Thank you.” Gruffly, Batman grabbed the nearest chair in the room and sat next to Wally, grabbing his bandaged hand.

“My pleasure, Batman. He may be yours, but he’s all of ours. Just get the bastard that did this to our boy and I’ll make sure he’s home to smile with your family again… sir.” Batman nodded and looked at the speedster as he lay still in the bed. Dr. Richards smiled and closed the door behind him as he went to alert the nursing staff about the Flash’s care.

“You’re safe now, Wally.” Squeezing Flash’s hand, Batman pressed his communicator, intending to alert the others what he had learned. “Batman to Founders.”

“Superman here, what is it Batman? Is Flash—“

“Flash is stable, but they’re keeping him in the ICU until the swelling in his brain goes down. It isn’t major, but it’s enough to warrant precaution. Wally will be fine, but we have bigger fish to fry.”

There was silence on the other end. After a moment Shayera cleared her throat, “Bigger fish to fry? You’ve been with Wally too long, Batman.”

Batman rolled his eyes, he’d been using some of his partner’s phrases recently and everyone had been giving him a hard time about it. “Really, now is not the time. We need to find the Joker. He did this.”

“The Joker? How can you possibly know that Batman?” John asked.

“Because.” Bruce paused, looking down at his redhead, Wally’s chest rising and falling peacefully as the monitors beeped telling Bruce he was alive, still here with him.

“Because why, Bruce?” Wonder Woman asked, pushing for an answer.

“Because the Joker carved the words ‘Ha Ha Batsy’ into Wally’s skin.” He said through gritted teeth, rage once again coursing through his veins.

Wonder woman let out a gasp, “Hera…”

“My God.” Superman gasped. The other leaguers all wondering what else their friend had been through at the hands of the crazed maniac.

Standing up Batman walked to the window and blacked out the observation window with the button to his right. He turned to look at Wally, so pale against the white hospital sheets. “I need to make a call. Batman out.”

He walked over to Wally, squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss on his bandaged forehead. “Please Wally,” he said, forehead resting against the speedster’s bandaged one, “I need you to be okay. I will get him, I promise.” One last squeeze to Wally’s hand and a kiss to the temple and Bruce left the medical room, intent on calling the one person he could trust to stay with Wally while he went to look for the Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

“Dick.”

“Bruce.” Nightwing huffed at Bruce through the screen. Crossing his arms, he waited for Bruce to speak next.

Rolling his eyes, Bruce continued with the conversation, “I need you to come up to the Watchtower. Something’s happened to Wally and I—“

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Nightwing didn’t even let him speak, “Never mind! I’ll be there ASAP. I’m not coming alone.” With that Bruce’s screen went dark.

Not really knowing exactly what had just happened, Bruce let out a ragged breath. The first one since he had gotten the call from Jim Gordon telling him Flash had just been carted off to Gotham General in pretty bad shape. Batman had gotten to the hospital just as Flash was wheeled into the emergency entrance and had instantly radioed J’onn to beam them to the Watchtower where Flash had been wheeled into the medical bay. He didn’t understand how Flash had gotten to Gotham in the first place, but then again he’d been spending a lot more time in the Dark Knight’s city, his bed to be exact.

He and Flash had started dating six months ago and it had been the happiest six months of his life. He tried pushing the younger man away, telling himself there was too much of an age gap and that he really wasn’t that into men, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling deep down in his gut that he was falling for the speedster. And fall he did.

Literally.

He had fallen off the edge of a building and his grapple hook had been snapped in half during a fight, so he had thought he was done for. But Flash saved him. And then before he knew it his lips were crushing Wally’s, a hot open-mouthed kiss filled with all the pent up frustration and feelings he had been avoiding. And Wally eagerly kissed him back; pushing him up against the wall of the building Batman had just fallen from. It was hot and heavy and everything he had ever wanted. They were screwed after that. They managed to keep it a secret for a total of two months, but after a particularly hairy mission Batman couldn’t help himself and he’d grabbed Wally in a kiss after Wally had nearly been blasted by Toy Man’s laser. Which left the other five founding members who had been present, stunned. They were used to it now though, extremely supportive actually. It had surprised Bruce, but not Wally. He had always had faith his friends would support them. And, as usual, he was right. The rest of the League wasn’t aware of their relationship though. They didn’t hide it so Batman was sure that a few people had ideas and there were rumors circulating, but Bruce didn’t care. Batman cared a little, but Bruce didn’t have a care in the world because he loved Wally.

He loved him. He hadn’t told him yet, but Wally knew. Wally had told him, but Bruce hadn’t done it yet. Why hadn’t he just put on his big boy pants and told Flash I love you?

Bruce was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the teleport pads, signaling Nightwing’s arrival. Looking up, the Dark Knight was surprised to see the other two with Dick.

“You brought Red Hood and Speedy?”

“It’s Arsenal,” quipped the other ginger, “And Wally’s our brother, too. Of course we came! Now what the FUCK happened to Wally?”

The trio was right in front of the Dark Knight, he glared at them for a moment before turning and walking down the hall to Wally’s room. They followed him. At the sight of their friend in the bed, the three younger heroes stood in shock at all the tubes and wires keeping their comrade breathing.

“Bruce,” Dick said, putting a hand on Batman’s arm, “You need to tell us what happened.”

Bruce walked over to Wally’s bed and sat down in the chair he had occupied before and told them what he knew. “Gordon called me this morning around 2 a.m. to tell me that there was a report of the Flash being taken into Gotham General. He was found in an alley by the docks in Midtown. He was in really, really bad shape, but we got him up here in time.”

“Who did this to him?” Jason asked, sitting in a chair close to the door. He had taken off the Red Hood mask and was staring at Wally.

“Joker.” He spat out the name, anger trickling into his growl. Jason startled, looking at Bruce with wide-eyes. Batman knew what he was thinking: images of crowbars and laughter echoing in his mind.

Dick sat on the other side of the hospital bed, letting out a curse as Roy let out an enraged yell, punching the wall.  Bruce only gripped the man in the hospital bed’s hand harder. He couldn’t let the Joker take Wally from him, not when he’d just begun to live again.

Dick grabbed Wally’s other hand from the opposite side of the bed, grabbing the metal chair behind him; he let out a ragged sigh. “Why do you get yourself into these situations Walls? You gotta pull through for us okay?” Turning to look at the dark-clad man opposite him, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of sadness settle into his gut. “We’ll watch him Bruce. You need some sleep, it’s been a long night and you’ve got to get the son of a bitch that did this to our Wally. To your Wally.”

Batman glanced up at him, ready to argue, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to function much longer on the little sleep he had gotten. Jason walked back into the room, the three people in the room not even realizing he’d left. Behind him two orderlies pushed another bed and maneuvered it next to the Dark Knight. Bruce raised a brow, silently asking Jason what was happening.

“Oh shut it, Bruce,” He huffed, watching the orderlies shut the door behind them. “Climb in. I knew you wouldn’t want to leave Walls so I had the orderlies bring up an extra bed. Dickie bird—“

“Don’t call me that!” Dick shouted from his seat next to Wally.

“Shut up, Dick! Wally is sleeping!” He said, smacking Dick on his chest. Shaking his head at the pouting hero, Jason continued, “Dick, Roy, and I will go see what we can find for the next couple hours while you catch some much needed winks. We’ll come get you in a couple hours, or if we find anything. In the meantime, chill out and sleep next to your boy here.” Smiling a bit, Jason looked over at his friend lying in the hospital bed. “He’ll be calmer if you’re around.”

Dick squeezed Wally’s hand one last time and followed Jason out of the room, Roy ran his hand through the other redhead’s hair and followed after the other two. Jason paused in the doorway for a moment, glancing at the man he had hated not long ago, the man he had considered his second father and couldn’t help but wonder if Bruce would make it out of this alive if Wally didn’t.

“Thank you, Jason.”

Shock registered on Jason’s face, only to be replaced by a grim line. “We’ll get him Bruce and Wally will be up telling bad jokes in no time.” With that he left his mentor, hovering over his friend, a ugly determination shooting through him. 

Bruce watched as Jason left the room and made sure to close the door. He wouldn’t lock it in case Wally needed immediate medical attention. Flipping the light switch, he looked over at Wally lying so still in the hospital bed. The soft glow of the hospital lights over the bed gave Wally an ethereal glow, but he looked pale. Bruce clipped the fastener holding his cape to his suit, and took off his cowl, replacing it with a lighter and smaller domino mask to keep his face hidden should someone come into the room while he was sleeping.

In only his spandex and domino mask, Bruce climbed into the hospital bed next to Wally, and stared at the speedster, the soft sounds of his lover’s breathing lulling him to sleep his last thoughts that the Joker would pay.

For all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this to Fanfiction.net, but I've made a couple edits here and there and the chapters aren't cut in quite the exact same way.

Choking, he could hear a choking sound.

Bruce shot up from his bed looking over to find Wally making choking sounds. Slamming the call button over the redhead’s bed, he shouted, “Nurse!”

Grabbing his cowl from the chair he quickly slid it on as medical personnel rushed into the room, checking to see what was causing the patient’s discomfort. Dr. Richards followed not far after, clothing disheveled, quickly assessing the situation.

“Alright I need his intubation tube out, it seems our hero has decided to join the land of the living.” Grabbing a small flashlight from his pocket, Dr. Richards leaned over Wally whose eyes had started to flutter open, “Flash! Flash! Can you hear me? You’re safe now. You’re at the Watchtower. My name is Dr. Richards and Batman is here with me.” Motioning for Batman to come stand by him, Bruce rushed to stand by the doctor until he was in Wally’s eye line.

“See Flash, you’re safe, I’m just gonna shine this in your eyes to check your reactions and we’ll get this nasty tube out of your throat, okay?”

Wally was wide-awake, now, blinking as Dr. Richard flashed the light in his eyes. Confident in the speedster’s reactions, Dr. Richards nodded at the nurse standing on the opposite side of the bed and they took out the breathing tube. Letting out a massive gasp, Wally started coughing as air rushed into his lungs.

“Bru—Batman…” His hand reached for the other man’s. Bruce grabbed his floundering hand in his black-clad one gripping it with all the pent up emotion from earlier. He was awake. He never thought he’d hear him say his name again and the knot in his stomach relaxed a bit.

“Flash,” he said, immediately calming the speedster who just stared at Batman the whole time.

Dr. Richards grinned, clearing his throat he grabbed the chart at the end of the bed and jotted a few notes into the file. “Alright, well. Flash just a few questions and we can leave you alone here to rest.”

Dr. Richards dismissed the nursing staff before he shot off a few general questions, and Flash answered them, his eyes never leaving Bruce’s. “Ok,” Dr. Richards said, making his way to the door. “I’ll be down the hall. A nurse will be in in an hour or so to change out your IV bag. You’re looking better. Considering the state you were in when we got you here, it’s good to see you improving. You had us worried for a second there, Flash.”

Flash looked over at the doctor then, “Thanks, doc.” He said, flashing his award-winning smile as the doctor smiled back and left the speedy hero alone with the Dark Knight.

Bruce tore off his cowl, worry lining his face, “You’re not in pain? I can get them to up your dosage. I know you burn through it pretty fast. Are you warm enough? Are you comfortable? Your bed is up pretty high, but if you press the button here you can low—“

“Bruce?”

“Yeah Wally?”

“Shut up.” And with that, Wally reached a bandaged hand up to the other hero’s collar and yanked him down for a kiss.

For a moment Bruce didn’t understand what had happened but when he felt the other man’s lips on his all of his grief and worry and love came pouring out, and his need became frantic. Careful not to hurt him, Bruce held Wally close to him, his mouth hard and unrelenting on the other man’s lips. Wally sighed, his hand moving from Bruce’s collar to the back of his neck opening his lips to let Bruce’s tongue assault his own, each of them fighting for dominance. Bruce moaned, trying hard to get even closer to Wally. As if he could absorb the other man into him, but he knew he couldn’t so he let it all flow from him into the kiss. Wally nipped at Bruce’s lip, letting out a small sound when Bruce growled in response.

“Wally, we have to take it easy,” He said between kisses, their breath coming in and out in rapid gasps. Wally let his head fall back on the pillow, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright with morphine and desire. Bruce bit back on the urge to take the man and ravish him on the hospital bed, but he was sure that wouldn’t be in the cards for a little while.

Wally grinned, chuckling as he let his hand drop from Bruce’s neck. “Alright Bruce. You win, but don’t think I’m not going to jump your bones the second I get the all clear.”

“I’ll be sure to catch you,” Bruce said, a grin of his own lighting his face. Placing a brief kiss on Wally’s lips, he moved to the other side of the bed, sitting in the chair he had occupied earlier. “How are you feeling? Really.”

Wally stared at Bruce, his grin sliding from his face as he looked down at himself in the hospital bed, covered in bandages. “Honestly, Bruce it hurts. A lot. I’m confused, and I don’t know what happened, but I’m here and I’m safe and that’s what matters right now.”

Bruce frowned, his brows furrowing in worry. He paused before continuing, not sure if he should push the issue, but Flash always liked to get things over and done with so he pushed forward. “Wally.” He said quietly, the speedster looking at him again, “I need to know what happened to you. Who did this to you?”

Wally looked away from Bruce’s blue gaze, fear briefly entering his eyes as he reached for Bruce’s hand. Bruce held on, silently telling the other man that it was okay.

“I was ambushed. I got an SOS on the communicator from Gotham, I don’t think I ever heard you say anything, but I just automatically assumed you were reaching out.” Bruce’s eye went wide in shock. He hadn’t sent out a signal, anger quickly replaced his shock knowing that somehow, someone had used him against Flash, putting him in danger.

“Wally, I didn’t send out a signal.”

Wally grinned, squeezing Batman’s hand. “I figured that out, Bruce. I ran into this warehouse somewhere by the docks in Gotham. I heard laughing and then something hit me in the back of the head and I—“

Wally paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before he continued.

“I blacked out. But I remember coming around because I felt pain. A lot of pain. There was a knife in my shoulder.”

Bruce brushed his free hand over Wally’s bandaged shoulder, “Dr. Richards said you have a stab wound in your shoulder. Do you remember anything else? Do you know why they took you?”

Wally glanced away from Bruce’s gaze for a moment, a flash of pain that left before Bruce could be sure of what he saw. Wally looked back at Bruce, eyes softening as he reached out to trace the older man’s cheek.

“I didn’t think I was going to ever see this face again,” Wally lowered his hand, taking a moment to stare at his lover’s face. Memorizing every feature. “I remember that. I remember thinking that I was going to leave you behind and I promised you I wouldn’t ever do that.” Tears started to fall down Wally’s cheeks, leaving trails on his bruised face.

Bruce wiped the tears from Wally’s face, careful to not hurt him. “I love you, Wally.”

Grabbing Bruce’s collar again, Wally crushed his lips to Bruce’s trying to convey everything he felt into the kiss. The worry, the fear, and the loss he felt when he thought he was going to leave Bruce.

Bruce darted his tongue along Wally’s lower lip, suckling it in to a small playful nip tearing a moan from the redhead’s chest.

Wally’s fingers clawed through Bruce’s raven hair, trying with all he had to bring the dark-clad hero even closer to him. Bruce obliged and slid his tongue into the other man’s mouth their tongues dancing. Bruce growled low in his throat when he heard Wally whimper.

Tearing himself away from Wally’s mouth, Bruce gasped for air, hearing Wally do the same his heart monitor beeping faster with his excitement.

“Wally—“

Wally grabbed Bruce’s hair, bringing him closer their lips a breath apart. “Bruce don’t. I need you. I need you to know that I’m here and this helps. I’m not asking for sex. Yet. I just need to know that you’re real. That this isn’t some tortuous dream. I love you. I need you. Bruce—”

Wally said Bruce’s name, more like a groan as Bruce dipped his head in for another slow, languid kiss. Letting Wally know he was real with every stroke of his tongue and every little noise he made in response to his lover’s kiss. After a while they came up for air, resting their foreheads against each other, Wally’s hands still entwined with Bruce’s hair, Bruce’s resting on Wally’s battered cheek.

“When they rolled you into the hospital on that gurney, I thought for sure you were dead. You were so pale and covered in so much blood. For a moment I died and then you opened your beautiful green eyes and I knew I had to save you.”

Wally gasped, pain shooting through his body like a lance. Quickly Bruce laid the speedster back on the hospital bed. Adjusting the hospital sheets so he would be warm.

Wally smiled, pain etched on his face. “Thanks. Can you—? Morphine. I need morphine.”

Bruce adjusted the morphine drip on the IV stand and hit the call button. Adjusting his cowl and cape, Bruce moved the chair back from the need and went to go see where the other three young heroes went off to when a loud noise broke concentration.

Speak of the devils and they shall appear.

“WALLY WEST WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Roy yelled as he ran through the doors to the other ginger’s side.

“Nice t’ see you too Roy.” Wally said, words slurred a bit because of the morphine.

Roy laughed, “The Bat has you all drugged up, huh? Well serves you right for scaring the shit out of us like that.”

“Yeah, speed brain. What the hell? I leave you alone for a day and you go and get yourself all torn up.” Jason walked up to stand by Roy, looking down at Wally in the bed. “I thought Dickie Bird was going to have a conniption fit.”

“Was not! And don’t call me that, jackass!” the aforementioned hero said, now standing on the opposite side of the hospital bed. “Besides I’m not the one who cried about it.”

Jason paled. “I admit nothing.”

Wally let out a loud laugh at Jason’s expression, smiling up at the three heroes surrounding his hospital bed. “Guys I’m fine, now cool it would ya? You’re crowding my bed and it’s making Bruce jealous.”

Bruce let out an unintelligible snort, “Right.” He said, putting himself between Dick and Wally, “They couldn’t keep up if they tried.” Leaning down next to Wally, he whispered into his ear making, what wasn’t bruised on Wally’s face and chest turn beet red. Jason and Dick made gagging sounds as they watched their father figure flirt with their best friend. They had gotten used to the pair, but the displays of affection were still new and they didn’t think they’d ever actually get used to them.

Roy just smiled and sat in the chair Bruce had pulled away earlier. “Get a room lovebirds.”

Bruce stood, a playful grin lighting his face at seeing his lover so flustered. “We had one until you idiots showed up. You were supposed to come get me.” He glared at Dick, his protégé shrinking back from the Bat Glare.

Holding his hands up, Dick walked over to the other chair, settling down into a comfortable position, “Hey. We didn’t find anything until now and we were coming to get you now, though I’m sure you’re glad it wasn’t any earlier than that. You’re cowl’s crooked.”

Bruce just narrowed his eyes into slits as he adjusted the cowl. “Fine. What did you find?”

“We found the Joker.”

“Where.” Bruce surged out of the bed, careful not to jostle it’s occupant. He crossed over to where Dick stood, barely a foot from the younger hero.

“Calm down, Bruce,” Dick held up his hands, trying to keep the Dark Knight from getting too riled up. “He’s holed up in a warehouse by the docks—”

From the hospital bed, Wally sat up, ears twitching at warehouse. “A shipping warehouse?”

The four heroes looked at their friend, brows rising. “Yeah,” Dick said, slowly making his way to his friend’s side. “What’s up, Walls?”

Wally grimaced, adjusting the bed so he could sit up comfortably. “They ambushed me in a warehouse. I was by the docks and there were shipping containers everywhere. I remember because one of them said ‘Wayne Industries’ on the side and I thought that was weird.”

Batman moved to the opposite side of the bed, eyes widening beneath the cowl when he heard his name, “Wayne Industries? We don’t use any warehouses in that area. It’s notorious for it’s black market shipments and we don’t want to deal with the hassle. The frequent police raids prevent shipments from leaving on time.” Nightwing walked over to where Roy and Jason stood at the end of the bed, exchanging glances.

“Uh, Bruce. That’s the problem.” Dick said quietly, bracing himself as he continued. “He’s in a warehouse that we’ve seen before. Wayne Tech used it as a storage facility for one of their botched projects before the tech was supposed to be taken and disposed of.”

“But by the looks of things, the shipment never made it out,” Jason said, crossing his arms. “The tech project set to be destroyed was the adaptive machinery for the Dark Heart nanotech.”

Bruce frowned, “But that never worked. And after the Luthor-Brainiac debacle, there wasn’t any tech left to adapt. The technology is too advanced. The adaptive technology was meant for medical equipment, trying to adjust the make-up so we could create artificial limbs and organs from the stuff. But it failed in our first prototypes. It would have been too expensive to make the necessary adjustments so we just scratched the project. The military contract null and void.”

Wally brushed a hand through the small amount of hair showing at the top of his bandaged head, a clear sign he was agitated. “If it didn’t work, why would it still be there? It can’t be a coincidence that they brought me to that warehouse…”

“No.” Roy sighed, “I don’t think it was. But I’m not sure it was because of Batty and your relationship.”

Bruce checked the clock, “IT’S BEEN FOUR HOURS?” He shouted, fuming as he advanced on the three nervous heroes at the end of the bed.

Jason just rolled his eyes “Oh shut up, Bruce. You needed the sleep and we didn’t have any leads until now anyway.”

Wally laughed, Bruce turned a low growl coming from his throat. “Wally.”

“Oh quiet down, Bruce. I felt better with you here.” Bruce’s expression softened at Wally’s admission.

“Okay, I’m going to go tell the rest of the team. They need to know what we’ve found so we can proceed.” Bruce squeezed Wally’s hand once, before making his way towards the door. The other three moving to follow behind him,

“Take me with you.” All four heroes whirled around to look at Wally in the hospital bed, surprise on all of their faces.

Dick sputtered, “Are you kidding, Wall? You almost died. No way in hell are we taking you anywhere.”

Wally narrowed his gaze, “I’m not just gonna sit around like some invalid. I need to help you. And you need my help.”

Roy grit his teeth, “No. Wally, we need you to get better.”

“I can’t just…jus..what’s hap’ning?” Wally looked over to his right, finding Jason suddenly by the bed. “How’d you…?”

Jason just smirked, setting the morphine button back in its holder next to the bed, “I’m a bat, remember?” Wally just glared at him, his eyes quickly drooping shut.

Bruce grinned at his younger son, pride in his eyes as he silently thanked him. He knew he probably would have caved had Wally continued. “He’s not going to stay out for long, his metabolism will kick in.”

Jason shrugged, “I know. But we’ll be outta here by then and you can deal with it. I just didn’t really wanna watch mommy and daddy fight.” Bruce glowered at Jason as he left the room, Dick and Roy sniggering as they trailed behind him to the conference room.

Dick giggled and pointed at Bruce on his way out the door, “He called you mommy.”

Bruce glared at the three younger heroes, but his heart wasn’t in it. He was happy that they had accepted Wally and his’ relationship enough to joke about it.

Walking down the hall, Bruce alerted the other members of the team that they had new information concerning the whereabouts of the Joker.

“We’re headed your way Batman.” Superman said, “How’s Wally?”

“He’s in a lot of pain, but really he wants to know what happened. He has little memory of his time in the warehouse. I’ll speak more in the conference room.” Bruce looked around, seeing other heroes milling through the halls, the occasional glance shot his way. “I don’t want this to be public knowledge.”

“Understood. Superman out.”

Bruce followed the heroes in front of him; silently hoping they could get Wally the answers he wanted. But he knew he’d find a way to get justice.

He had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was seated at the conference table. Dick lounged in Wally’s seat with Roy and Jason flanking either side, arms crossed looking ready to take whoever had hurt their friend down.

“So,” GL said, hand to his forehead as he spoke, “let me get this straight. You took a nap?”

Dick and Jason snickered from the other side of the room, the glare Batman sent their way silencing them this time. “That is not important. Nightwing, Arsenal, and Red Hood have managed to locate where the Joker is hiding.”

Everyone straightened, their eyes immediately going to the three young heroes, now antsy with the attention being directed at them. Nightwing stood, pacing the floor as he told the League what he had relayed to Batman.

Superman leaned back in his chair, shoulders tense. “How did the technology in the warehouse go unnoticed for so long? You have crews that usually sweep that sort of thing.”

Batman glared at the table top, fists clenching in anger. “I don’t know, but I intend to find out.”

“My guess?” Nightwing leaned on the table to look at Superman. “A bribe. Someone paid the crew we sent for that inspection to either bury it or falsify the documents. Money talks in Gotham.” Jason shrugged, silently agreeing with his brother. He sent a knowing look at the puzzled Shayera across from him.

Her feathers ruffled a bit, “But why would they bring him there? I mean, it can’t be a coincidence that Flash was brought to your warehouse, right?”

This time Jason cleared his throat, “Flash and Batman’s relationship isn’t public knowledge. Bruce Wayne and Wally West, however, have been under public scrutiny for a few weeks now, so it could be that someone knows Wally West is the Flash and they’re trying to get to Bruce Wayne. Not Batman.”

Silence hung in the air, no one wanting to think about anyone’s secret identity being compromised.

“Well if that’s true,” Superman added, getting up from his chair to stand by the window, “then we may have a leak.”

Batman narrowed his eyes further, mentally running through a list of possible suspects.

Shayera let out a frustrated groan, “Ugh. I hate moles. But if you think about it, Wally isn’t exactly the best at keeping his secret identity very secret.” The other heroes around the table grumbled their agreement.

“I know.” Batman sighed. It had been a topic of conversation when they’d started dating. Wally hadn’t understood why Bruce was so tight lipped, but he’d relented and had been better about it after Bruce had presented him with solid examples.

“Well, if there is a leak, we need to stop it before anyone else gets hurt. And we need to find the son-of-a-bitch that would do this to Wally.” GL leaned forward in his chair, his thoughts going to the sight of his friend being rolled into the infirmary. “Everyone loves the Flash on the Watchtower, it doesn’t make sense…”

“You’re right,” Batman said, standing from his seat. He looked around the table, at his team, “But if what Jason is saying is true, Bruce Wayne isn’t nearly as lovable and it could very well have been a means to an end. Motives are rarely ever cognoscente of their collateral damage.”

Superman turned from the window, a frown marring his usually amiable expression. Everyone seemed to think about their friend who was currently in the infirmary, each of them wanting justice for what they had seen. Visions of blood and flat lines haunting their thoughts.

“Batman!” Dr. Richards voice sounded over the comm in the conference room, the comm reserved for emergencies.

“Dr. Richards? What is it? Is Wally—”

“I’m afraid he’s gone into shock. He’s seizing.” Everyone rushed for the door all at once, scrambling down the hall to the medical bay. Wally’s room was filled with medical personnel, each of them shouting orders trying to get the man in the bed to stop flailing.

“What happened.” Batman demanded, grabbing the closest scrub, a young man who quickly clammed up at the sight of the angry bat.

“Batman! Put my intern down!” Dr. Richards yelled from Wally’s bedside. “Flash started seizing a few moments ago and his heartbeat is erratic. Nurse! Bring me that IV!” A blonde woman rushed next to the doctor and helped him switch out IV bags, emptying a syringe into one of the many new tubes running into the speedster.

Bruce started walking towards Wally, but Dick and Jason both grabbed him from behind, GL keeping Shayera from doing the same thing. “What’s happening to him?” She asked, her voice cracking with emotions they were all feeling.

Suddenly, the monitor stopped it’s irregular beat and sounded in a continuous tone. Wally was flat lining. 

Again.

“Flash...” He whispered, the sound torn from his chest. Bruce watched in horror as his lifeline faded right in front of him. He made moves to stand by his dying lover, but Dick and Jason stopped him. Seeing the chaos, seeing the possibility that Wally could be leaving him forever, he broke from their hold and grabbed Wally’s hand as Dr. Richards methodically tried to get the speedster stable. “Wally. You listen to me—”

A nurse shoved him back, putting the paddles on Wally’s exposed chest, “CLEAR!” Jason and Dick had managed to grab Bruce and pull him away from the episode happening in front of them. The dark knight stilled as he watched his life slowly start to crumble. His panic being replaced by a slow numbing sensation.

“Wally, you better not die on me. You understand? Do NOT die.” Bruce growled, his body tense as the nurses and Dr. Richards used the paddles again, trying to get Wally’s heartbeat going.

Frantically, Dr. Richards looked around the room, finding and locking eyes with Shayera. “Hawkgirl! Come over here now!” She ran over to where he was standing. “Grab your mace and put it on Flash’s chest, send a small charge through it so we can get his heart pumping again. The paddles don’t have enough umph.” She looked hesitant, but he just grabbed it from her belt and put it in place, everyone tense with anticipation as she grabbed the handle and sent a small charge through the weapon. Wally’s body arched off the bed, electric shocks bouncing in an ‘X’ around his chest before an irregular heartbeat sounded on the monitors. Everyone let out a breath, not yet relief, but something.

Bruce ran and grabbed Wally’s hand as his heartbeat settled into a regular rhythm, slow for the speedster, but still a sign of life.

Dr. Richards softly maneuvered Shayera away from the bed to take his place so he could adjust the IV levels, satisfied for now with the results. “Alright, Flash is stabilized for now but he’s critical. I’m going to run tests on his blood work and see if we can’t find out what caused him to seize.”

Wally was still in the bed, his chest barely rising and falling in a regular rhythm. Everyone just stared at their friend, brother, lover, lying so frail on the white sheets.

Dr. Richards cleared his throat, shuffling to the end of the bed so he could make the needed adjustments. He glanced around the room, knowing everyone’s anxiety. “Listen,” slowly everyone’s attention turned to the doctor who had saved their friend for a second time. “He’s stable for now, but I think he may have some sort of toxin running through his system. Something latent that didn’t kick in until he would be here. I know I don’t save the world, but I want to save Wally and I need your help with that. Find what’s killing him, and I’ll make sure he’s alive to see you at the end of the day.” Everyone nodded, slowly shuffling out of the hospital room as they glanced back at Wally, each vowing to themselves to save him.

Batman and Dr. Richards stood next to Wally’s bed, the others having left to go do various tasks to get to the Joker. The doctor shot a glance over at Batman, “He’s okay for now, but if I’m right, chances are I’m going to need an antidote and soon. But I really hope I'm wrong.” He paused, clasping Batman’s shoulder before leaving him alone with the ailing hero.

Bruce clenched his jaw, his chest tight. He needed to save Wally. He needed Wally. “I’m going to save you Wally West, you can count on that. Wait for me. ” Kissing his temple, Bruce brushed the red hair out of Wally’s face, “I love you.”

Bruce straightened from Wally’s bedside, and walked out into the hall. Dick, Jason, and Roy each stood from leaning against the wall. They each had frowns, Roy staring at the ground while Jason and Dick shared a look.

“What’s our next move?” Dick walked up to Batman, his determination clear.

“We go to the warehouse and have a chat with a clown.” Walking down the hall, Batman made for the hangar, waking up to the Javelin where he found the rest of the team, huddled by the ramp.

Superman tensed, walking up to Batman. “Bruce, maybe you ought to sit this one out.” Bruce simply glared at the boy in blue, making the world’s strongest man feel very small.

“Alright, fine. We’ll go down to the warehouse then. Together.” Bruce nodded, climbing up the ramp to the pilot’s chair.

“I call shotgun!” Dick shouted from the back, running to the co-pilot chair while Roy pouted, sitting in the back with a grinning Jason.

The others quickly took their seats, hearts heavy.

“Hey. It’s like the gang’s all back together again!” Jason grinned, popping his feet up on the back of Roy’s seat, causing the archer to frown and swat at the offending boots.

Roy looked around, noting the group,  “Yeah. All except one.”

Jason frowned, “Right... sorry.” He said, quieter this time, putting his feet on the ground. A sad silence descended in the cabin, no one speaking again the entire way to Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

“God!” Roy shouted, exiting the aircraft with a frowning Jason. “You’re a bat! Flying shouldn’t make you sick!”

Jason groaned, rolling his eyes, “Just because I grew up in a cave surrounded by bats doesn’t mean that I like to fly. Okay? I like the ground thank you very much.”

It was Roy’s turn to roll his eyes, “Whatever. Now I’m gonna smell like vomit the whole time.”

“Deal with it.” Jason spat back at him. Roy growled, looking like he was going to launch his fist into Jason’s face when Dick ran between them.

“Guys! Focus.”

“Fine.” They said in unison. The other members of the team simply watched the scene unfold, realizing how good they have it with Wally’s jokes.

“Clark, Diana, and J’onn, I need you in the air as tactical support for those of us going in on the ground. Lantern, Shayera, I need you to find another access point." Bruce rattled off instructions brusquely, already ignoring the three younger heroes, "If things get too intense, I want to be able to grab the Joker and leave. Got it?” They all nodded, “The warehouse is over by the docks, I’ve told J’onn and he should be able to take you there. Wait for us before entering.”

“Where are you going Batman?” Shayera asked, hovering a few feet away.

Batman glanced at the three younger heroes. “Nightwing, Arsenal, and Red Hood are going with me. We’ll come in from above.” The three heroes nodded, ready to go. “Everyone understand?” They all nodded, determination in their faces. “On my signal.”

“Agreed.” J’onn stated, floating into the air with his group and flying off into the sky. Green Lantern and Shayera both nodded, the latter patting Nightwing’s shoulder before following after the glowing green hero.

Batman pulled out his grappling hook, flying up towards the nearest rooftop as the three young heroes followed behind him. Each of them huffing and puffing to keep up with the veteran. They reached their destination a few moments later, having parked the Javelin not far from the warehouse.

“Nightwing. Status.” They were looking over the side of the building across from the roof of the warehouse.

Nightwing looked around, “No outside movement, and I don’t see any initial activity inside, but we don’t have the best vantage point.” Batman nodded, looking for the other five flying members of the team.

Nightwing glanced at the brooding Bat, “Batman. It seems too easy.” Arsenal and Red Hood nodded, both sharing a look. Batman frowned, “I know.”

“Then why don’t we just…just—” Nightwing stuttered, searching for his words.

“Just what?” Bruce spat out, a bit of his frustration leaking into his voice. “We don’t have another choice right now, this is the only lead we have.”

Nightwing let out an exasperated breath, looking again at the seemingly abandoned warehouse. “I know, Batman. It just…it just feels off.” He paused, sharing a glance with Red Hood, “But, if you think this is our option, we’ll follow you.”

Bruce nodded, his eyes conveying his thoughts without having to say them. “Superman? Status.”

There was a pause. Batman started to shift his weight, ready to move at a moment’s notice.

“Superman here.” Bruce let out a small breath, “We’re in place, Batman. Ready to move on your count.”

Another beep sounded on the line, “Green Lantern here. We’ve found a back entrance, we’re ready when you are Batman.” Bruce glanced over at the three beside him, each of them staring at him, waiting for his signal.

“On my command.” He shot one last look at his protégés before, “Go.”

They converged on the warehouse, Batman hearing two loud crashes coming from inside. He shot out his grappling hook once more, swinging into the warehouse through a window, tucking a rolling into a crouch on the cement floor. Next to him, Red Hood and Nightwing did the same. Arsenal was less graceful, stumbling into a squat.

“Show offs.” He muttered, pulling out his bow to notch an arrow. They stilled, ready for whatever was waiting.

“Ha!” The laugh echoed and Batman whirled towards the sound. Up on a shipping container stood the object of his rage.

“Joker.” He ran, jumping over boxes as he heard the high-pitched cackle grow. To his left he could hear shouts, but continued on his path.

The Joker laughed, grabbing his stomach as he cackled. Looking over his shoulder he shouted, “Oh Harleeeeey! Looks like we have guests!”

Harley Quinn leapt up next to the laughing loon, “Oh puddin’ you always have the best of company!” She grinned, swinging the hammer at her side like a pendulum readying herself for the approaching bat.

“Oh babies! Come greet our guests!” She yelled over her shoulder, growls and menacing barks coming from her left, Batman stared wide-eyed as at least a dozen hyenas converged on him.

Nightwing was next to him in an instant, “When did they get so many hyenas?” He yelled, flinging a batarang at one of the approaching beasts.

Harley giggled, “Turns out Lou is a Louise! Our babies had some babies bat boy.”

Nightwing growled, he and Bruce diving out of the way of gnashing teeth and 150 pounds of pure animal muscle. Batman threw an exploding batarang at the couple on the container, each of them jumping out of the way before it exploded.

“Ah ah ah! Batsy! You’ve gotten feisty!” The Joker threw a punch at Batman, having jumped down in front of the angry hero. Nightwing screamed, breaking Batman’s concentration long enough for Joker to get in a good kick to his gut sending the breath from his lungs.

Dick and Roy fought the hyena, Nightwing squeezing his side where the animal had managed to swipe him.

“Arsenal, hit him with a stun arrow when I say!” He ran up the side of the shipping container to his left the hyena following after him just like he’d wanted. “Now!” He shouted, Roy releasing the arrow, it hitting its target sending the unconscious lump to the ground, they high fived before running off in search of Jason.

“Hood! Where are you?” Three gunshots sounded to their left, a boom sounding off in another direction. Dick and Roy ran towards the gunshots, finding Jason surrounded by three hyenas. All of them lumps on the ground. They stopped, wide eyed as Jason turned towards them, guns in hand.

“What?” He said, stepping over the furry pile and running past them towards the growls and booms. They just looked at each other, shrugging as they ran after him.

“Did you kill them?” Dick asked as they ran, already knowing the answer.

“No!” Jason shot him a glance, “I used my stun gun. I’m not the best good guy, but I’m no puppy killer.” Roy rolled his eyes.

“Those aren’t puppies! They’re the killers!” Dick and Jason just ignored him, darting around the shipping containers to find the other five members fighting another horde of hyenas.

“Where the hell did they all come from?” A hyena leapt up the side of the container they were on, Jason simply shooting it in the chest, sending an electrical charge into the crazed animal. It fell in an unconscious heap at the bottom of the container. The noise attracted five more, each of them ready to take their heads off.

Nightwing leapt down into the fray, noticing Superman being piled on by at least three. “Supes! Over here!” Superman looked up, then understanding what Nightwing was shouting, sent the hyena in his hands flying over the fighting Arsenal, right into the charging hyena in front of Nightwing.

“Thanks!” He grinned, Superman grinned back nodding as he sent the other two hyenas on his back to the ground.

Shayera yelled out a battle cry as she knocked a hyena out of the air with her charged mace. It fell onto the growing heap, the number of animals running around had lessened, each of them being put in a pile under a green dome by Green Lantern, a few voluntarily with the assistance of J’onn.

Nightwing glanced around, trying to locate Batman in the chaos. “GL!” The hero looked over at him, “Do you see Batman? He was alone with Harley and Joker!” Green Lantern’s glowing, green eyes widened, quickly darting around the room to locate the bat. He found him, engaged in a brutal fight with Harley and Joker, taking about as many hits as he was giving.

“He’s over where you guys came in! I don’t see any hyenas, it’s just Harley and Joker and he needs back up!” Dick grit his teeth.

“Damn it, Batman!” He back flipped out of the way of an incoming hyena, Jason nodding at him to go find Batman.

Dick ran towards the stubborn bat, he only hoped he’d find him in one piece by the time he got there.

“Don’t be stupid, Bruce...” He muttered to himself, running away from the chaos of the hyenas into a cloud of bloody laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Joker and Harley Quinn have two hyenas throughout the comics and in some of the animated universe. Their names are Bud and Lou.
> 
> I clearly took some liberties with the latter. And veterinary science and zoology.
> 
> You'll understand what I mean in a jiff ;P


	7. Chapter 7

Wally felt strange, like he’d been hit with a baseball bat.

And then a truck.

He could hear the slow beep next to him, seeing the heart monitor next to him. His nose itched, a nasal cannula feeding him a stream of cold oxygen. He could hear other people milling around but all he could see was white.

_ I must be in the med bay _ , he thought. Turning his head to the side, he tried looking around to see where he was exactly, but again, all he saw was the white from a large curtain hanging from the ceiling.

Achingly, he turned his head to the right, lifting his arm from the bed to grab the call button. It wasn’t far, but it still felt like he was moving through water. He felt exhausted after the small movement and plopped his arm back on the bed and waited, not having long to do so as a flurry of feet sounded on the other side of his curtain. The white sheet flew back as medical personnel rushed into his area, looking for the emergency.

Dr. Richards wasn’t far behind, he was expecting to see Flash in another seizure, and instead surprise lit his face when he saw the speedster’s green eyes open and staring at him. There was a domino mask in place, but they had the eyeholes cut so they could do routine check ups on his progress.

“Flash! You’re awake!” He looked at the nearest intern, “Grab an IV bag of fluids and start him on the calorie mix, we’ll want him alert as soon as possible.”

“Yes doctor.” The intern rushed away, going to fetch what the doctor had asked for.

Dr. Richards sidled up to the speedster’s bed, noticing that he was sluggish, but aware. “Flash, it’s Dr. Richards, do you know where you are?” Flash nodded, eyes opening and closing as he tried to blink away the fog in his head. “Alright, we’re going to get you started on some fluids, bring up your blood sugar. You’re a bit sluggish because we had to give you an anti-toxin. You had a seizure. Do you remember?”

Flash nodded.

“Okay,” Dr. Richards continued with his check up. He shined the small flashlight in Wally’s eyes. The intern returned with the IV bag and hooked the hero to the fluids. Almost immediately, Wally perked up, less blinking.

“Is that helping?” Wally nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Good. It should kick in here in a few moments, you’re metabolism will break it down quickly because you’re a little low on calories, but we’ll get you up to speed.” Dr. Richards patted the speedster’s less injured shoulder, smiling as he adjusted the morphine and IV levels, taking note of the readings on the monitor.

Wally took a deep breath, his movements easier as the morphine and fluids kicked in, his awareness going into overdrive. Images flashed through his mind, twinges of pain through his body. Dr. Richards noticed the hitch in his breathing, his hands going to his stethoscope to listen to his patient’s lungs.

“Flash, are you having any trouble breathing?” Wally shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Dr. Richard wrapped the instrument back around his neck, “We can get you a mask if you need it. Nurse—” Wally grasped the doctor’s wrist, getting his attention.

“I remember.”

Dr. Richards frowned, confusion etching his face. “You remember the seizure?”

Wally shook his head, “Everything.” Dr. Richard’s eyes widened. “I remember everything.”

Wally closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Dr. Richards ran his hands through his hair, letting out a sigh. “Do you have your communicator? If you know anything I can relay it to Batman—”

Wally furrowed his brow, slowly adjusting his bed into a sitting position. “What do you mean ‘relay it to Batman’? Where is Batman?”

Dr. Richards shuffled his feet, a twinge of awkwardness hitting him, “Um. Well, Flash. Batman isn’t here.”

Wally stared at the doctor, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn’t, he pushed, “Well, where is he?”

“I believe the went to the warehouse…” Wally groaned, his head falling onto his pillow.

“Why would they do that! They don’t even know what they’re walking right into! That guy is a psychopath!” He grabbed the sheets on his bed, tossing them to the side as he tried to clamber out of the hospital bed. “I have to warn them.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Dr. Richards ran up to the struggling hero, pushing him back against the bed with ease. “I’m not about to become bat chow because you decided to go all kamikaze and get yourself killed.” Wally opened his mouth to object, but Dr. Richards wasn’t having it.

“No. Flash, you are in no condition to do anything but stay here in this room and recuperate. You’ll be back up and risking your life soon enough.”

Wally just rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated groan as his body silently agreed with the doctor. “Fine. Hand me my ear piece so I can at least call him to tell him they’re about to walk into a pack of very hungry hyenas.” Dr. Richards nodded, looking around for the small device.

“I’m probably gonna have to grab it from someone else. They took it with your other stuff when you were brought in.” Wally crossed his arms, Dr. Richards taking that as ‘go get it’ and so he left the hospital room, off to find the communicator. But not before grabbing a passing Ray Palmer.

“Dr. Palmer,” Atom stopped, smiling at the medical doctor.

“What can I do for you Doctor?”

“Can you go and sit by Flash in med bay three? I’m afraid he’ll try to get up and do something stupid before I get the chance to patch him up.” Palmer just laughed, nodding as he walked to the speedster’s med bay.

“I’ll see what I can do,” He smiled, walking into the area, Dr. Richards feeling a bit better now that someone Flash respected might be able to keep him level headed.

Ray Palmer walked to the speedster’s side, shocked by all the bandages and bruises. He frowned, he’d heard that he’d been in bad shape, but seeing it was different than hearing about it and the founding members had kept their youngest founder away from prying eyes as much as possible. He had a feeling a certain bat had a hand in that more than the others. Though an injured Flash always meant an overprotective Batman and the other founding members became almost intolerable.

Wally looked up as he made his way to the chair in the corner of the room, a small smile as greeting.

“I’m here to make sure you aren’t stupid.” He said, laughing as Wally pouted in his hospital bed.

“You don’t need to babysit me Ray. I’m going to stay put.” Ray just snorted, “Alright, alright. For now.”

“He’s just trying to make sure you get better Wally. You’ve got to let your body heal. We all want you to get through this on the other side and in order to do that, you need to listen to Dr. Richards. He knows what he’s doing, and he’s saved your life twice now.”

Wally sighed, “I know. I just hate being on the sidelines, you know?” Ray nodded, “I mean you know how it was after I took out Luthor and Brainiac. They barely let me out of their sight, let alone out into the field.”

Ray nodded, he remembered. They’d almost lost Flash that time too. The founding members hadn’t taken that well and Flash had pouted and whined for a week before they finally let him go into fights. Then it had been a little longer after that until they didn’t send one other member with him on missions. Usually Batman or Hawkgirl.

“You’re important Wally and they’re just worried about you.” Wally looked up at him, he sighed at the sad look in the younger hero’s eyes. “You’ll probably have to live with it for a little while after this, but you’re important to the League, Wally. We were all scared when they rolled you in on that stretcher.”

Wally stared at his feet, frown marring his face, “I remember it all, Ray. When I first got back, I didn’t but something about that seizure brought it all flooding back.”

Ray nodded, “Repressed memories have a way of showing themselves in strange ways.”

Wally looked up, Dr. Richards coming into the room with the small communicator. “Here it is, Flash.” He gave the hero the device, watching as Flash put it in his ear.

A huge crash sounded from outside the room.

“What the—” Richards and Atom ran to the door, rushing into a chaotic hall filled with running heroes. The alarm was blaring, red lights flashing giving the halls an eerie look.

“What’s happening?” Wally shouted from his bed, arm wrapped around his chest as he tried to see what was going on.

Ray ran to the speedster’s side, “You have to stay here. Don’t be stupid.” He pushed the speedster back on the bed, running out into the hall as another explosion came from the other end. Wally grit his teeth, his body shooting with pain as the boom shook his hospital bed. He flung his legs over the side of the bed, wobbling a little as he grabbed onto the IV stand for support. He managed to hobble to the door before another explosion almost sent him to the ground. He opened the door only to find a huffing Dr. Richards on the other side.

Dr. Richards pushed the Flash back into the hospital room, an edge in his voice, “You need to come with me, Flash.” Wally looked at the doctor, perplexed. Dr. Richards sighed, rolling his eyes as he ushered the injured hero out the door and down the hall towards the transporters.

“Someone is here with a lot of firepower and they’re looking for you.” Wally’s eyes widened, another explosion toppling him into Dr. Richards, the doctor catching him and supporting him down the hall. “I heard them yelling to find you alive, so that’s a bonus, but that probably means they want to take you somewhere and as I said before, I do not have any intention of dying by Batglare.” Wally chuckled, his face grimaced in pain as they managed to make it to the hangar doors. Heroes were rushing around them as they went to go fight whatever was attacking the tower. They were only barely staffed, the lowest number of heroes onboard for the tower to be able to function. 

Just as they were rounding the bend, Booster Gold flew into the wall, crumpling in a heap on the floor. Dr. Richards steadied Flash before rushing to the golden hero’s aid, but Booster simply pushed him back as a black-clad man wearing a ski mask came barreling at him, knocking him unconscious.

The masked man turned from the unconscious Booster, to look at Flash, eyes lighting in excitement. He lifted his wrist, “Code red. I’ve got eyes on the target.”

Dr. Richards whirled around, grabbing Flash and shoving them through the hangar doors, pressing the red ‘lock’ button. “That’s not going to hold him for long and you need to get out of here.” He thrust something into Wally’s bandaged hands, Wally glanced down to see it was his uniform ring, frowning at the doctor before clutching the ring in his fist.

“What about you?”

Dr. Richards just chuckled. “I’m the Watchtower team doctor, they’re going to need me here once you leave.” Wally started to protest, but stopped when he saw Dr. Richards' face, “You get into a Javelin and fly to wherever you feel safest. Once you’re there tell no one, but Batman or another Founder, not even me. You’re clearly important to these men and they’re going to try their hardest to get to you.” A thunk hit the doors, the metal bending towards them. Wally glanced at the crunching metal as it started to bend more under their pursuers punches.

“Go!” Richards shouted, Wally just shook his head.

“I’m not going to leave you here alone, we’ll take him out and go together.” The door crashed inwards, the man now had back up. Another black clad, ski mask wearing thug with him. They advanced on Flash and the doctor. Gripping the silver pole of his IV stand, Flash waited until the one was closer, then swung, catching the assailant by surprise.

“Yeah! Betcha thought I was some wimp! Not today creepy ninja!” He lashed out again with the IV stand, this time catching Ski Mask on the side of his head. A large gash appeared on the side of his head, but quickly sealed itself, looking as though it hadn’t been there. Wally stared in shock as Ski Mask merely shook his head and continued advancing on Flash.

“Okay, Walls, this guy isn’t your run of the mill kidnapper.” Wally tossed the IV stand at his assailant, feeling his IV rip from his hand. He glanced over at the doctor, surprised to see him holding his own against the other Ski Mask as he used Flash’s discarded IV stand against him.

Flash looked away, surprised to find his Ski Mask a few feet away, darting to the left as the agile attacker tried to get him. Wally winced, but grinned, “Ha! I may be a little down for the count, but I’m still faster than you!” The fighter just growled, running at him again. Wally grabbed him by the arm, whirling in a circle before sending him into the wall, his head cracking on the wall as he slumped to the ground. Wally rushed over to the doctor, punching the other assailant in quick fashion, disorienting the man long enough for Flash to spin and grab him around the neck, trying to knock him out with a chokehold.

“C’mon dang it! Sleep!” Doctor Richards was on the floor his eye swelling and a little blood at the corner of his mouth. He was unconscious but alive. Ski Mask in the chokehold grabbed Wally’s hand, the sudden strength in the man’s grip surprising him.

“Holy shit! You’re strong!” The man laughed as he flipped Wally onto his back, knocking all the wind out of him. Wally rolled away just as a boot landed where his head had been. “Hey! That’s not nice! You really shouldn’t kick someone when they’re down.” He zipped to the other side of the hangar, his whole body screamed at him to stop, but he ignored the pain and started grabbing things and hurling them at the charging man. Just as he was about to grab the man, the shiny glint from the man’s arm caught his eye, there was a contraption on his arm. “That must be what’s making him so strong.” He yelped, his opponent had managed to grab his bad shoulder. His vision dimmed now that the adrenaline rush was gone, replaced by excruciating pain.

“AH!” He screamed, a boot catching him in the ribs and sending him sprawling to the ground. He crawled away, trying to grab, the IV stand he’d used earlier, but was stopped when he felt an unbearable pain rip through his leg, feeling a heavy boot come down in his shin.

The man above him grabbed Wally by his hair, lifting him up to eye level. He ignored the hero's screams as more men in black came into the room.

“Stop fuckin’ around! Grab him and let’s go!” The man who held Wally growled and clenched his teeth, punching Wally in the back of the head to knock him out cold.

Dr. Richards woke up on the floor, his vision focusing on five black clad men carting Flash onto a waiting ship now in the hangar.

Mr. Terrific burst through the door yelling for them to stop just as their doors shut. Richards scrambled after them, fear and dread filling him as he watched the ship leave. 

They had Flash.

Terrific groaned, arm clutched to his chest as he watched the ship leave. “Man,” He said, out of breath, “Batman is so going to kill me.”

Dr. Richard grimaced, partially because he was hurting, but mostly because he didn’t want to face the angry bat once he got to the Watchtower and Flash was gone.

Hell hath no fury like an angry bat.   


	8. Chapter 8

Dick ran towards Bruce, wincing as the Joker landed another solid kick to Batman’s stomach, “Batman! Duck!” Bruce dove out of the way, the batarang Dick threw exploding at Joker and Harley’s feet. The explosion sent them to the floor hard.

Bruce grabbed the Joker, punching him over and over again, anger flaring in him as he remembered the words in Wally’s stomach. “What did you want with the Flash?” He shouted in the Joker’s face, but the clown wasn’t intimidated. Instead, he just laughed, making Batman even angrier. He punched him again, this time in the chest, dropping the laughing maniac on the floor. “What did you want with the Flash, Joker?”

The Joker laughed again, this time a little trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth, “I was just doing my job, Batsy!” Bruce glared at the Joker sprawled on the floor, stepping right next to him.

“What job? You never work with anyone without a reason.” Bruce growled, grabbing the Joker by the collar again and hauling him up from the ground, setting him on his feet.

“I’m not telling! That would spoil the punchline! Ha ha!” Bruce growled, punching the Joker across the face, blood coming from his huge, smiling mouth.

“Batman!” Dick yelled, having successfully knocked out Harley. “Stop! You can't kill him!” Dick managed to keep Bruce from, punching the clown again, but Bruce still had him by the shirtfront.

“What did you want with the Flash, Joker?” This time it was Dick who asked the question, a calming hand on Bruce’s tense shoulder.

“Aw, is the baby bat trying to be all grown up? Ha! That’s funny!” Dick glared at the Joker, sending a swift kick to the maniac’s groin.

Batman just looked at him, ignoring the squealing villain in his hands. “And you give me crap?” Dick shrugged, noticing Roy and Jason coming from the other side of the warehouse.

“Ha ha ha!” The Joker just smiled, eyes bright as Batman gripped his collar tighter, lifting his feet from the ground. Batman shot his fist up into the Joker’s jaw, only making the clown laugh harder.

“Ha ha ha! He said you’d fall for it!” Batman stopped, fist primed for another punch.

“Who is he?” 

Joker spat blood onto the pavement, still smiling as the others slowly made their way over to the two of them, the hyenas and Harley down for the count.

“Joker,” Superman flew next to Batman, careful to keep close enough should he need to step in, but far enough away that he might be a little slow. “What are you talking about? Fall for what?”

The Joker laughed once again, Batman ready to bring his fist forward, but instead finding a strong hand stopping him. He sent Superman a glare, sending him back a step, but Clark kept a calming hand on Batman’s shoulder. “We need to know what he knows and killing him isn’t going to make him talk.”

Bruce growled, tossing the villain on the ground. “Fine. We’ll do it your way, but—” He paused, looking around at the rest of the group, “–if this takes too long, it’s on you and then we’ll do this my way.” Nightwing, Arsenal, and Red Hood nodded, agreeing with the bat. The others nodded, a bit more reluctantly.

Batman loomed in front of the Joker; he’d stopped laughing and was just smiling through the blood dripping down his chin. “What are you talking about, Joker?”

Wiping his chin with his purple sleeve, the Joker sighed, giggling before answering the angry hero. “He said you’d all come down here to get me. That message seemed to do the trick, didn’t it  _ Batsy _ ?” He laughed, emphasizing the nickname he’d carved in Wally’s stomach. He smiled more when Dick had to hold the Dark Knight from going after the lunatic. “Ha ha! He said that you would all be so mad that someone would hurt your boy that you’d all just come running…” He smiled, a chill shooting down their spines, “…and leave him all alone up on the little Watchtower.”

Nightwing let go as Batman grabbed the Joker by his collar and slammed him against the wall. “What are you talking about?”

“Ha ha! You seem tense,  _ Batsy _ . Maybe you ought to have a lie down now, teehee.” Batman growled, pushing the Joker harder into the wall, his temper holding on by a thread.

“Tell me what you know!” The Joker coughed, the air knocked out of him as Batman tossed him towards Nightwing, the other hero grabbing him by the scruff.

“I know that our speedy friend is about to get some visitors. Right about—”The sound of a cuckoo clock chimed in the warehouse somewhere, the sound chilling everyone to the bone. The Joker smiled. “—now.”

“Terrific to Batman! Batman!” Everyone could hear Terrific yelling through the communicators in their ear, loud explosions ringing in the background.  Eyes wide, Batman reached for his communicator.

“What’s happening up there, Terrific?” The Joker started laughing, a loud, obnoxious, and terrifying sound that echoed through the empty warehouse. Superman glared at the manic clown and punched him once, effectively knocking the villain out cold.

Everyone just raised their brows, surprise on their faces. Superman shrugged, “He wasn’t going to tell us anything else, and he was getting on my nerves.”

Batman tried to get in contact with Terrific again, no answer. “Damn it!” He yelled, punching the nearest metal container, leaving a small dent in its side. He started running for the exit, Dick, Roy and Jason immediately following him.

Shayera, grabbed the unconscious Harley a few feet away, pushing from the ground into the air. “We can’t reach them and they need our help, so we’ll grab these two lunatics and go.”

Superman grabbed the unconscious Joker and flew towards the exit, leaving the large pile of hyenas where they were.

“What about them?” Roy said gesturing to the pile of hyenas as they all ran out of the building.

Batman growled, his mind elsewhere. Dick sighed, “I’ve already put in a call to Gotham P.D. and they’re bringing animal control. They’ll put them somewhere until we can figure out what to do with them.” Roy nodded, scrambling to follow after Batman. Dick and Jason just looked at each other.

“I hope that whoever’s behind all this knows that we’re going to tear him apart.” Jason ground out, his fists clenched as they sprinted back to the Javelin, everyone piling into the aircraft before it launched into the sky and into space.

Dick nodded, “They better pray Wally is safe when we get there or Batman is going to lose it.” 

The aforementioned hero was solely concentrated on the controls, but the other heroes in the Javelin couldn’t help but think the same thing.

If there was one thing they knew, it was that Batman would tear the world apart to find Wally. And when he found those responsible, there was no telling what he’d do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Torture, violence, and major creepy creep.

Wally became aware of a bright light in his eyes, a grating voice coming from above him. He could feel a hard table underneath him, the cold sensation of steel. He had a metallic taste in his mouth and he could feel small round stickers on his head and chest.

“Hello, Flash? Hello?” A small man with wire-rimmed glasses and a terrible comb-over hovered in Wally’s vision.

“Ah!” He said clapping his hands together after noticing Wally blink his eyes open. “Welcome to the land of the somewhat-living Mr. Flash! How’s your head?”

Wally groaned, noticing for the first time the pain at the back of his head. “Fine and dandy.”

The little man just laughed, “Oh hoho. Someone still has his sense of humor I see. Our little adventure last time did nothing to quell that I imagine.” Wally just stared at the ceiling, not giving the creep the satisfaction.

“Ah. I see.” The small man walked to the table, adjusting the wires leading to various pieces of machinery. Wally felt sick.

This is how it had been last time.

“You can stay silent now all you want Flash, but you remember, you’ll be screaming like a bird in no time.” The man smiled at Wally, looking to the world like a normal guy. Not a deranged psychopath.

“We’ll check your vitals here, take a few samples and be on our merry way in a jiff, yeah?” Wally growled, the little man giggled.

Wally tried moving his arms, but felt the cold pressure of restraints, on his feet and neck, too. He could do little else but lay still and stare at the same white ceiling he had before as blood samples were taken. Déjà vu hadn’t ever been this terrifying. The little man pulled on a pair of leather gloves and pulled a small cart filled with medical equipment and knives over to the table. Wally’s heart monitor spiked.

“Oh look! Finally a reaction from you, boy. I thought our last session had dulled the sensation and I was going to have to turn it up a notch.” Wally simply looked at the lunatic briefly before looking back up at the ceiling. His heart sank. He’d barely made it out of here last time, he wasn’t sure he’d make it again.

A beep sounded in the room, the man perking up at the sound. He moved from the table and glanced at a computer screen on the wall, smiling as he typed a few words.

“It seems your friends fell for our little game, Flash.” He smiled, reading a second message before sending back a response and walking back to Wally’s side.

Wally frowned. “Oh yes,” he said, grabbing a syringe from the silver tray, “You were in too much pain at that point to truly recognize what was happening. You see,” he said, filling the syringe with a small liquid and inserting it into the IV in Wally’s arm, “I left a little message with you that would send your team on a goose chase. Or a clown chase, as it were.” Wally’s eyes widened, remembering the bandages covering his body, he’d never looked and no one had told him the extent of his injuries.

“Ah yes, you know. I put it right here,” he said tapping Wally’s abdomen, the speedster flinching from his touch. “The Joker has been taken in by your super friends, but he has done his job. He was a distraction so we could get you.”

“Why?” Wally croaked.

The little man put the syringe back on the tray, Wally’s arms and legs getting feeling back. He started to struggle in his manacles, only making the little man smile.

“Because we needed them to fix you, Flash.” Wally stopped struggling.

“Fix me?”

He nodded, “Yes, I needed to know what they would give you to make you heal.”

“I don’t understand.” Wally said squinting at the ceiling, he could see the man out of the corner of his eye, circling to the other side to make adjustments to a machine on the other side of him.

“Yes, I can see that. And really, you don’t need to.” He paused, leaning over the table so Wally could see him. “All you need to know is we are going on another little ride.” Wally stared in shock at the crazy man, his heart thumping in his ears.

“You’re helping modern scientific advancements, if that helps you take the pain.” He smiled. “Our guinea pigs went to fetch you and I must say they did an excellent job. Though I didn’t expect you to take one of them out.” He pursed his lips, crossing back over to the side with the medical table and picked up a small syringe. “But our little science experiment had a few unforeseen side effects. It seems the average human body cannot withstand the stress of such a thing and most of our first batch has failed.”

“Failed?” Wally asked, almost not wanting the answer. Wally was trying to keep up, but for the life of him he couldn’t understand what the little man was talking about.

“Dead, Flash. They died from cardiac arrest, but we knew our first batch wouldn’t be perfect so we sent you away to your ivory, or silver, tower and had your pals fix you up so I could take samples of their concoctions.” He paused, filling the small vial and jamming the needle in Wally’s arm. “So I’m afraid it’s back to square one, you’ve healed reasonably well, but we don’t have the time for perfection. Let’s see what you’ve got Flash.”

Pain shook Wally’s frame, his back arching from the table, the pain so strong he couldn’t do anything but scream. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he continued to scream until the overwhelming flood of pain became a dull throb through his body. Wally gasped for air, his body spent. He didn’t have to wait long for another assault, he looked up in time to see the man plunge a knife into his thigh, the pain almost sending him over the edge.

Another wave of agony hit him, his body arching, his screams echoing around the room. He could hear the machines on either side of him going wild, his heart sounding like it was in a battle for its life, and losing. He didn’t know how much more he could take, the current of pain increased. His vision dimmed and he could feel himself slipping.

_ Maybe it’s better this way. _ He thought, almost slipping over the edge into unconsciousness. But he was allowed no such luxury. The little man slapped him awake, and had started making small cuts along Wally’s arms and legs, careful to avoid any major arteries or veins. The pool of blood grew beneath him on the table.

Wally gasped for air, sweat flushing his skin. “Why?” He swallowed another scream as his felt the large knife plunge into his shoulder, beneath the wound from before. “Why?” He screamed at the small man, the smile on the deranged man’s face chilling him.

“It’s purely science, Flash.” He lifted the knife, the blood dripping, taunting Wally as the little man wiped it on his white overcoat and approached the table.

Wally felt the blade at his throat. He stared at the crazed man, the man looking like an addict after withdrawal in front of his next score.

“It’s science, nothing personal.” The cold metal of the blade slipped from his throat, the sharp pain in his belly telling him where it went. He gasped, coughing up blood as the small man left the blade in his gut, and walked to the sink. As his vision dimmed he saw the small man take off his gloves, rinse his hands of blood, and hang his bloodied coat on the coat rack.

Like it was any other day in the lab.

The little man left him, lying on the slab. Heart slowing, vision dimming, breath hitched in his throat.

_ Bruce, I’m sorry. _ He let out a ragged breath, letting go of his grip on reality, falling into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

They made it to the Watchtower in record time, Bruce hitting speeds the team didn’t know were possible in the aircraft. They landed in the hangar, exiting the ramp into destruction. Boxes of stuff were scattered all over the area, the metal doors bursting outwards, a huge hole in the center. Black streaks and the smell of smoke flooded their senses as they watched other heroes on board work to clean up the mess. No one looked up as they came in.

That wasn’t a good sign.

“Take Joker and Harley to the holding cells, maximum hold on both of them.” Bruce barked, not even looking at whom he was speaking to. Instead he marched into the fray, looking for Terrific and Atom. He caught sight of the latter, leaning heavily on Dr. Richards as they made their way to the medical bay, which was filled with injured heroes.

The other members’ eyes widened at the sheer number of injured in the medical wing, not many without a bloody gash or broken bone.

“What happened?” Batman snarled. Dr. Richards handed Ray to the nearest scrub, rushing to the angry bat. His own head was bandaged and his arm in a sling. He looked like he’d taken a beating.

“Batman, you’re here!”

Batman glared at the doctor, his jaw clenched. “What happened here, Richards? Where’s Flash?”

Dr. Richards frowned, his face a mask of sadness and guilt. A feeling of fear filled Bruce, making it hard for him to breathe. “Where is he doctor?” He asked, barely a whisper.

Dr. Richards sighed, looking at the anxious faces behind Batman, “He’s gone. They took him after they destroyed half the tower.” Bruce’s heart sank, he couldn’t breathe.

Wally was gone, he’d been too late.

The doctor reached forward with his good hand and placed it on the agonized hero, seeing the look of despair enter the Dark Knight’s gaze, the others behind him letting out expletives and shouts of anger. “He didn’t go down without a fight, though.” Bruce looked up his face blank, but hope in his eyes as the doctor gestured for them to follow.

They walked through the halls to the open medical wing, moving to the back where they held injured prisoners. Batman walked faster, something telling him that they might not be so hopeless after all. Dr. Richards pulled back the curtain, revealing a man unconscious, strapped to the table. A metal brace wrapped along his arm and torso. A black ski mask was on the floor next to him.

“Before they overpowered him, Flash managed to take out one of the men who came here for him. Apparently there’s no warm and fuzzies for their comrade here, they left him behind.” Bruce walked up to the unconscious man, taking in every detail.

“What’s on his arm?” Superman asked, walking to stand by Batman.

“The only thing Terrific and I can guess is that’s what gave him his strength. There were at least a dozen more of them and they all had super strength and…” He paused, the others looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

“What is it doctor?” Wonder Woman asked, Dr. Richards walked over to the cupboard against the wall, opened the cabinet to pull out a small package. He handed Batman the package, the Dark Knight’s brow rising.

“Open it please.” Dr. Richards said, his eyes telling Bruce to trust him. Bruce nodded, opening the package to reveal a small scalpel. Richards walked up to the criminal on the table and made a small incision in the man’s arm. The others surprised that the mild-mannered would do such a thing until they watched as the man’s skin knit itself back together. A small line of blood all that remained of the doctor’s incision.

“What the HELL was that?” Jason exclaimed, the other silently agreeing with him.

“I believe that is the reason why they took Flash.” Richards said, tossing the scalpel in the nearest medical receptacle.

“What are you talking about, doc?” Dick walked up to the unconscious mercenary, looking closer at the incision.

“I’ve seen those properties before, when the Flash has been in the med bay and I’ve seen his cuts heal. It’s the same thing, to an extent. My guess is they wanted that ability in these fighters.” He walked over to the small table next to the table holding their captive and brought Batman a file. “I ran a tox-screen on our boy here and a few other routine tests and other than the healing, he’s a human. Completely. The screen test showed large amounts of a foreign agent, but it wouldn’t register on the database. My guess is someone somewhere has managed to make Flash’s antibodies into some sort of healing agent that when administered to the normal person gives them the ability to heal themselves. Remarkable if it wasn’t so convoluted.”

Batman frowned, looking over the data as the others in the room took in the information. “What do you mean by convoluted?”

“I mean,” Richards said, frowning as he grabbed another file from the table, “I had to restart this gentleman’s heart twice. The ability Flash has to heal at an extreme rate comes from his body’s inability to operate at an average human speed. So when introduced to a normal human, the average human body can’t take the stress and the heart stops. So, it's convoluted because it's meant to heal, but it kills the human recipient instead.”

Bruce tossed the files on the table, looking over the man on the table. Suddenly, the man began to groan, his head shifting, as he regained consciousness.

Jason walked up to the secured criminal and slapped him right across the face. Everyone, except Bruce and Dick, jumped.

“Hey!” Jason yelled, the man glaring at him, “Where’s Flash? We know you helped take him so where is he you self-healing freak?”

Dick rolled his eyes. Roy just grinned as he watched the usually stoic Jason become a little unhinged. Bruce put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, taking his place in front of the mercenary.

“Who do you work for?” He growled.

The mercenary just laughed and looked away. Bruce grabbed him by the chin, startling everyone in the room this time. Dr. Richards grabbing the gauze and medical tape just in case things got ugly.

“I asked you a question.” Bruce tightened his grip, the mercenary wincing from the pressure. “Who. Do. You. Work. For.”

“I don’t know.” The mercenary spat out, “We never got names, I don’t even know who I came with to come get that guy. We were given a picture and told to bring a target to the location.”

“Where was the location?” Bruce asked, ready to throw a punch if necessary.

“Calm down, Scary,” The merc said, rolling his eyes, “They left me here, I have no loyalty to those guys. They told us to take him to some abandoned lab in Gotham, it used to be a government facility for a program they shut down.”

Bruce looked at Dick, both of them knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“But you’re probably too late.”

“What do you mean?” Wonder Woman asked, worry in her voice.

“I mean, our orders were to bring him in. But they didn’t exactly care if it was in one piece. That usually means he doesn’t have much longer…” The mercenary coughed, blood leaking out the corner of his mouth. Suddenly his body went rigid and he let out a scream as Dr. Richard called in the medical staff.

“What the fu—“ Roy yelled, moving out of the way as the guy on the table flailed and went still. His heart monitor going berserk before letting out a shrill, but consistent tone. Everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at the man on the table as Dr. Richards tried to bring him back, but after a few attempts waved off the intern with the paddles and called the time of death.

“What just happened, doctor?” Shayera asked, her voice low as everyone just looked at the dead criminal in shock.

“I don’t know, Hawkgirl. But we’ll do an autopsy and find out. He should have been fine, but then again, we don’t really know what we’re dealing with.”

Bruce nodded, “Keep us informed, Richards.” He walked out of the room, Roy, Jason, and Dick close behind, the rest following him more hesitantly.

“What are you going to do Batman?” Green Lantern asked, his voice firm enough to stop Bruce in his tracks.

“I’m going to get Wally back.” He stared at his team, at his protégés, “Are you going to help me, or are you going to get in my way?”

Green Lantern frowned, “We aren’t going to get in your way, but we need to know so we can help.” He crossed his arms, the others nodding, “We want him home, too.”

Bruce growled, “Fine. I’ll take these three down to Gotham.” He said, gesturing to Roy, Dick, and Jason, “Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern should go for tactical support while I need Hawkgirl and J’onn up here as coordination and eyes in the sky. We should be able to use the transporters now, correct?”

J’onn nodded, “Repairs were finished while we were on Earth, we should be able to use them now that they are operational. Remarkably they stayed intact during the fight.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, annoyed at the technological problems they always seemed to be having. “But we need to go now, I’m not going to risk any more time talking about the plan than I need to, I’ll fill you in on the way.”

They nodded, Batman not waiting for an answer, the knot in his stomach growing as they hurried to the Central Control.

_ Hang on Wally, I’m coming for you. _ Bruce thought, his jaw tight, he only hoped they made it in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here onwards, some major editing has taken place. So from here until the end, the story differs a bit from it's fanfiction.net counterpart.

_ In. _

_ Out. _

_ In. _

_ Out. _

Wally concentrated on his breathing, it was hard to do much of anything else. The pain he’d felt earlier after his chat with Dr. Creep was slowly fading away, now it was all he could do to breathe.

It was overwhelmingly quiet in the small room. The drip coming from the sink seemed like a gunshot, over and over again. He held onto the sound, timing his breaths with the fall of the water. Every once in awhile he’d hear shuffles outside the door, but then the silence would be back and he’d focus on the drips. For now, he was alone.

He didn’t know how long he’d been lying on the metal slab, eyes unfocused on the ceiling. He wasn’t even sure he was blinking.

His hands were numb, his legs feeling like deadweight. Not a good sign.

_ I’m dying. _

He was surprised he wasn’t more terrified of the thought. But then again he couldn’t feeling much of anything at the moment so dying didn’t seem so horrible. Except…

_ Bruce. _

_ I can’t die. _

He took a sharp breath in, the throbbing in his stomach returning suddenly as he came out of his stupor.

_ I can’t leave Bruce alone. I promised him I wouldn’t do that.  _

He concentrated on breathing.

_ In. Out. In. Out. InOutInOutInOut…. _

Wally focused his energy, gaining sensation in his arms and legs all the pain rushing back into him like a wave. His instincts screamed at him to cry out with the sensation, but he ignored it. He moved his hands and feet, stretching his fingers and toes until he was certain he could feel again. Slowly, he was able to lift his head to look down at himself. 

The knife handle was still sticking out of his gut.

_ How long have I been like this? _ He shook his head,  _ No time to think about that. Must. Get. Out. _

He tugged on his restraints, the blade throbbing in his stomach, but he managed to vibrate his hands enough to get full sensation back. Looking around, he couldn’t see anything that would get him out of his predicament. Taking a deep breath he centered his thoughts, all energy devoted to the singular task of vibrating his arms and legs. He could feel the metal around his ankles and wrists slowly dissipate as he vibrated his hands through the material.

BOOM!

His hands and legs were through. He rolled off the table, smoke rising from the metal cuffs that were now a destroyed pile on the crimson stained table. Wally gasped as the knife shifted, he gripped the handle to keep it from moving and stood slowly, gripping the table hard so he could make his way to the cabinets. He threw open all the doors in rapid succession, ransacking them for anything he could use to stop the bleeding. His fast metabolism had helped heal most of the minor wounds, his recent calorie cocktail at the Watchtower helping him with that, but that had been…however long ago. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t make it very far if he didn’t stop the bleeding once he took out the knife.

He opened the last cabinet, wanting to cry out in relief at the sight of the rolls of gauze and medical tape. He quickly grabbed the supplies and looked around for a way to clean the wound, the only thing he could see a half bottle of some type of vodka. He grit his teeth grabbed the bottle from the table, walked over to the sink with the gauze and tape, and took one last look around. He was still alone.

He knew this was going to hurt so he ripped off the shredded sleeve of his suit and twisted it, biting down hard. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the hilt of the knife, other hand on the vodka and pulled. He bit down hard on the wad of fabric in his mouth, breathing hard to keep from screaming. Blood flooded out of the wound, he grabbed the open bottle of vodka and poured it on the area, this time not able to stop a stifled scream from escaping. He groaned,  grabbed the gauze and pushed down on the stab wound, hard. He laid on the gauze in a thick pile and quickly taped multiple times around his waist up his chest. Satisfied that would hold temporarily, he ran to the door, amazed to find it unlocked and looked down the hall. 

No one.

He ran to the end of the hall, spotting two guards at intervals along the hall, their grey uniforms making the guns at their sides stick out. Just as he took a step to run down the hall, he heard  loud commotion up ahead, the guards in front of him leaving their post.

“Well that’s convenient…” He zipped down after them, looking for a door or windows so he could crawl out but there wasn’t any indication of anything that would lead outside anywhere. He kept going, winding his way through the maze of gray scale walls and locked doors. He passed a few observation windows looking into various labs, all of them with teams of lab techs at work on something. He couldn’t stop long to look, but he was pretty sure they were working on whatever Dr. Creep had tortured him for. 

He made it to the end of the hall, all the guards seeming to have run off somewhere, and opened the double doors. 

He walked straight into an explosive mess. He looked around and heard gunfire, a glow from the fiery rubble giving everything a weird light, almost orange and yellow. Men and women lay strewn across the floor, all of them wearing the same grey uniform he’d seen the earlier guards in.

“What the hell–man, what have you gotten yourself into, Wallace?” He glanced around the room and saw the source of the explosion in pieces on the other side of the large area, a blown out SUV, still on fire. He zipped over towards the gunfire, seeing a few people engaged with more ambiguously uniformed men. The newcomers were men in black wearing what looked like cargo pants, combat boots, and black t-shirts. They had lasers, green beams shot from their weapons and they clearly had the upper hand, only a few of the guards in grey uniforms were still standing.

It didn’t last long, Flash tried to run and help, but watched as the last grey uniform hit the ground, one of the men in a black uniform talking into an earpiece. Wally watched in shock from behind a pillar as Dr. Creep himself was thrown down on the floor by another black-clad mercenary, his eyes wide open in a listless stare, Wally winced. He hated the guy, but he hated killing people more.

Wally looked up in time to see another group of black-uniformed men run into the area. Who he saw next made him want to scream.

Lex Luthor walked measuredly into the destroyed area, his eyes looking over at Dr. Creep before he rolled his eyes in disgust.

“Find Flash.” Wally’s blood went cold. “I want him alive.”

Wally bit down hard, his stab wound screaming at him that he needed medical attention and soon, or Luthor would find him very much dead.

He watched the men spread out, a group of them headed his way. He ran back towards where he came from but made a turn and ran back around towards where he’d seen Luthor. He ducked behind a few pillars as the men moved around the building looking for him. He made it back into the destroyed area, this time over by the blown out SUV. He could feel the heat coming from the smoldering mess.

Looking around he checked for Luthor and his goons, but with no one in sight he took the opportunity to run straight for the hole Luthor had walked through. He ran into a second hall, and saw the double doors leading outside.

_ Finally! _

He ran. He breathing hitched, causing him to cough the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He ignored the pain and ran straight out into the world.

And right into Lex Luthor.

“Hello, Flash.” Lex oozed charm, his eyes a soft gleam as he looked down at Flash who had stumbled to the ground. “What’s your hurry?”

Wally staggered up, the men that had been looking for him came out of the building and surrounded him, he was stuck. He could feel his energy and consciousness waning. He spat on the ground, blood coloring the dirt. He clutched his stomach, the wetness where he’d bled through the bandage soaking his bare hand, “Lex.” He spat out. “I can’t say I’m shocked to see you in a place like this, but we’ve really gotta stop meeting like this.” Wally smirked, satisfied when he saw Luthor roll his eyes. He paused, quickly trying to gauge the situation. Twenty-two to one. He could take those odds. “What do you want this time, Lex?” 

Luthor smiled, Flash clenched his jaw, the ability to stand slowly fading.

“I want you, Flash. I have realized over the years just how under appreciated your skill set has been.” Wally stared open-mouthed at the villain in front of him, listening as he went on. “You defeated me and Brainiac combined all alone, that takes guts.” He looked at Wally, his eyes greedy, “And power. You have a specific skill I would like to harness, but it seem my research partner decided he wanted to get carried away and take it all for himself.” Luthor stopped a moment, looking at Wally in his injured state and he frowned, “For what it’s worth, Dr. Kryvonis got carried away. It seems he was a crazier bastard than I thought. We wanted to harness your healing abilities, but we disagreed on the method in which to attain that. Though,” Lex sneered leaning closer to the injured hero, “–consider it payback for tearing Brainiac out of me. Keeping you alive is thanks for not killing me. We’re even.” He looked sincere, but Flash knew otherwise. Luthor was a genius at manipulation and he wasn’t about to let his guard down.

“Well, for what it’s worth, you can kiss my ass.” Wally spat out, tasting blood in his mouth. “And as much as I would love to stand here and listen to you bitch and moan about your business missteps, I have to go now–”

“Ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Wally stopped mid-step, Luthor’s tone sending a chill down his spine, “You see we’re far away from any medical facilities and really, even as fast as you are, in your state you won’t make it. Then I’ll just have to collect your corpse, and I don’t want to do that.”

Wally took in a deep breath, gauging his senses and he knew Luthor was right. “Well that just brings a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘over my dead body’ doesn’t it? I’d rather you collect my corpse than willingly go along with you, Lex.”

Luthor chuckled, nodding over Wally’s shoulder to the men standing there. “So dramatic, Flash.” Wally felt two men grab his arms, a distinct sense of deja vu overwhelming him. Wally tugged in their grip, noticing for the first time their metal braces. Their strength wasn’t human.

“We’ve been here before, Luthor.”

“Ah yes, we have haven’t we. But you see, I learn from experience and brought better back-up. I get a redo, but this time I don’t wish for Armageddon.” Luthor strutted up close, his face right in front of Wally’s. He grabbed the redhead’s chin and clamped down hard making Wally wince as he glared daggers at the criminal mastermind. Lex chuckled, “But I’m still just human enough to enjoy taking my revenge.”


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce sat at the Batwing’s controls, his face a stony mask. Dick tapped on the armrest of the co-pilot seat while Jason and Roy got a few winks in the back. They were all running on fumes. It took a couple hours, but Dick and Bruce were able to pinpoint the reverse GPS from the fried mercenary’s self-destruct button. Bruce was good at that sort of thing, but even he admitted Dick was better and it had taken most of his tricks to get their guy.

“Listen Bruce–”

“Don’t.” Bruce grumbled. His eyes never leaving the front of the plane or the small red dot showing their destination.

Dick rolled his eyes and continued, “I’m going to say it anyway so just shut up, okay?” Bruce kept looking forward, “I don’t know exactly what’s happening here, but whoever we’re dealing with is good. They’ve got serious tech capabilities and whatever these freaky strong mercenaries are, they know how to use their super cool new toys. But they also have a bargaining chip, they have Wally and we can’t go flying off the handle and charge headfirst into this place. We need blueprints and tactical gear and we need to be stealthy...are you even listening to me?”

Bruce didn’t say anything, he clicked on the blinking red phone icon on the plane’s dash, making Dick throw his hands up in defeat, “You’re hopeless! And you’re going to get Wally killed!”

“Master Bruce?”

Bruce, opened a file on the dash computer, a small loading sign showed the contents beginning to download, “Alfred.”

“Did you receive the blueprints I sent you?” The documents popped up on screen, Dick’s eyes widened as he shuffled through them. He refused to look over at the Bat.

Bruce didn’t smirk, but he wanted to. “Yes, I have them Alfred, thank you.”

“Not a problem, sir. Also, Master Clark told me to tell you he’ll meet you at the rendezvous point with the gear you requested. I packed it off and sent it with Masters Superman and Green Lantern. They should be there around the same time you arrive.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“My pleasure, sir. Bring our boy home.”

Bruce ended the call, Dick had slouched so far into his seat his feet were on the dash and his arms crossed in a pout. There was a tense silence in the plane, broken by a soft chuckle from the backseat.

“Ha ha. Dickiebird looks like a bitch.” Jason chuckled before leaning forward in his seat, a bemused Roy next to him.

“Shut up.” Dick glared at Bruce, then turned his attentions to the blueprints Alfred sent.

“I know why you said it.” Bruce said softly, “But Wally and I made an agreement when this started. We wouldn’t let emotions get in the way of a job even if we were personally involved, and I’m not going to go back on that promise. He’d do the same thing, probably more reluctantly, but he would and you know it.” They all nodded, “I’m going to get Wally home safe and I’m going to make sure we do it right.”

“Alright, Bruce. We’re with you.” Jason said, his voice gruff. Dick and Roy nodded in agreement.

“Superman to Batman.” Bruce clicked the communicator icon on the console, the message came over the loudspeakers in the plane.

“Batman here, you’re on speaker Superman.” Roy and Jason shared a look and couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped.

Dick just rolled his eyes, “Grow up.” Jason promptly flicked his ear prompting the Dark Knight to shoot them a chilling glare, they stopped bickering and paid attention.

“Batman, we’ve just arrived to the rendezvous point? How far out are you?”

Bruce clicked a few buttons and flipped a switch causing the plane to descend in altitude. “We’re landing the plane now, do you have the equipment I asked Agent A?”

There was a silence on the other end. “Agent A?”

“It’s what we call him out in the field Boy Scout.” Jason called from the backseat, promptly receiving glare from Batman.

“Oh. Yes, we did. Shayera, Green Lantern and I have the bags. J’onn and Wonder Woman should be joining us here soon with the last of it from the tower.”

Bruce brought the plane down smoothly, only a few dozen feet from the ground now. “Batman is landing the plane, we’ll talk more on the ground Superman. Nightwing out.”

Dick flipped the comm off and proceeded to undo his belt as the others did the same. The black plane came to a graceful landing on the field below and the four passengers hopped onto the ground.

“Okay. Now what?” Roy asked, casually leaning against the Batwing, one glare from Batman got him off the vehicle and next to Red Hood. 

Batman scanned the blueprints again before addressing the group, still getting his bearings.

“It looks like the GPS signal that we got from the mercenary is coming from a research facility here on the outskirts of Gotham. A lot of tech companies have stretched research facilities out here so the large amount of empty land can be used in an R&D function for larger tech developments like weapons and agriculture. The facility the signal is coming from is under an agriculture grant from the government, thought from what Nightwing was able to decipher, the paperwork is fake.”

Dick nodded, pulling up a document on a small tablet. “From what I can tell the basics are covered just enough to avoid any real suspicion. It hasn’t been around long so any real inspections will happen later, but I imagine they won’t have much to find. I was able to pull some of the outside video feed. A lot of trucks coming in empty and leaving. No idea what could be inside yet, but whoever it is seems to be packing up their operation.”

“From what we could tell when we were looking for Wally the first time, is whoever is behind this is in the market of nano-tech enhancement. Our suspicions were confirmed when Terminator 2.0 croaked on the table, his arm is made of a similar alloyed material Wayne Enterprises was working on for the government in medical technology for limb and organ replacement.” Everyone stared at Jason, a look of surprise on a few faces, “What? I’m a Bat, remember? I know what this stuff is.”

Dick just shrugged, “How did you know about the alloy? It wasn’t public information.”

Jason smiled, “You’re not the only one who knows how to hack into stuff, Dick.”

Batman shot him a look, “Okay, okay. I read it on the Watchtower server while we were looking for Wally.”

“Anyway,” Bruce pulled up the blueprints, “We need to check the facility to see if Wally is even there before we go in. It may not be legitimate, but I don’t want the FBI to roll in because they think we’re destroying a government facility.”

“So what are we going to do?” Superman asked. Bruce motioned for him to bring the bag in his hands over and Superman tossed it. Bruce unzipped the back and revealed a black suit, similar to Wally’s.

“You’re going to run through with your x-ray vision.” Bruce deadpanned, tossing the suit to Superman.

“Oh!” Dick smacked a palm to his forehead, “The suit!” Bruce gave him a look, asking for explanation. Dick smiled, “It’s the invisibility thing right?”

“How did–?”

“Wally walked–well ran–in on you working on it, he thought it was adorable, but you weren’t exactly subtle asking him to do speed tests once a week.” Dick chuckled, the others looked over at the Bat with curiosity. They’d wondered what Wally and Bruce’s private life was like, they’d only ever gotten glimpses and this episode had given them a small window into the relationship.  Some of the tension eased, but they all remembered why they were there and focused on the suit. Bruce grumbled and opened the second bag, a tablet and a belt came out of it.

“The tablet will monitor the suits vitals, the sensors will let us know if you are still in stealth mode.”

Roy stepped forward, watching as Superman pulled the new suit out of the bag, He put an arm into the sleeve, his larger forearm barely fitting in it. It was all black except a silver lightning insignia on the cuff. 

“Why can’t we just send J’onn in and have him telepath the place?” Roy looked at Batman when he asked. 

“Because I need J’onn monitoring the staff and the mercenaries, he’ll be our first alarm should someone be tipped off we’re there. I don’t want anyone killing Flash before we even get a chance to get him out. Other than that, the suit only works at top speed, it’s meant for a speedster and Superman is the only one that can reach even a tenth of what Flash can and that should be enough. I made it so Flash could run his slowest, but even that’s close to max for Superman.”

Superman nodded, pulling up the rest of the suit so it opened against his chest. He frowned realizing it would be a snug fit. He spun in a circle and was suddenly in the new suit, his other costume in a pile on the floor. He pulled up the black cowl on the suit last, making everyone pause at the resemblance to Flash with the lightning bolts on the side of the mask.

Jason, Roy, and Dick smiled over at Bruce, the older man ignoring them as he readied the equipment. 

“Awww.” Jason drawled, “You made it just for Fla–ow!” Jason rubbed his head where Batman had stretched out and smacked him. Bruce glared at the trio and proceeded to give out the assignments. J’onn and Diana landed just as he was about to begin again.

“Batman, here is the item you asked for.” Diana handed him the bag, but Bruce set it to the side.

“Hopefully we won’t need it.” He said.

Dick looked at it, the pack looked familiar with it’s many buttons and Flash and Batman insignias on it. “What is it?”

Bruce glanced up at Dick, face solemn as he handed it to the young acrobat, “It’s Flash’s emergency stash and medical supplies. There are syringes of adrenaline in there that could kickstart his heart if it’s necessary.” 

“Oh.” Dick grabbed the bag and strapped it to his back careful with it now that he knew how precious it could be.

“Alright, J’onn, I need you to–”

“Open my mind to those in the building.” Bruce gave him a look, the Martian looked at him with what possibly could qualify as a sheepish expression, “Your thoughts were loud, I thought it easier to finish them for you.” Bruce glared at the hero with a clear silent message, J’onn nodded. “Understood.” J’onn soared into the air, his eyes glowing orange.

“It’s so creepy when he does that…”

“Jason, focus.” Roy growled, Jason just shrugged and stared up at the martian.

Batman pointed at Superman, ready for him to run into the nearby facility, but a shout from J’onn stopped them.

“Wait!” J’onn flew in the direction of the facility, the other heroes running after him but all of them stopped on the ridge overlooking the valley.

“Hera...what happened here?” 

Miles ahead, a billowing cloud rose from the building, most of the smoke blown away by the wind picking up in the area. There was fiery rubble and a gaping hole in the side of the building where it looked like someone had taken a battering ram to it. 

Jason looked over at Superman, the Kryptonian floating next to him. He nudged him with his elbow, “I don’t think you’re going to need that suit after all, Superman.”

Superman nodded and flew back towards where he’d left his clothes and changed quickly. Everyone flew down to the facility, those that couldn’t fly were carried by those that could and they made the almost four mile distance in minutes.

They landed a few yards away from what was left of the building. The place was burning, dead bodies strewn across the ground like discarded lawn ornaments.

Jason sighed, hands on his hips as he surveyed the wreckage, “You know if we had just walked over to the cliff sooner we would have seen this–”

“Shut up.” At least three heroes growled at the irritated vigilante. Jason ignored them, “I mean seriously, c’mon guys!” He shouted, pointing at the mess in front of them, “How did we not see this from the air?”

Dick glared at his brother, “You were in the plane too, dumbass.”

Jason huffed, staring at the destruction in front of him, walking over to the closest body on the floor and nudging them with his foot.

“Jason!” Dick shouted, looking exasperated.

“What?” Jason shrugged, glancing at the body on the ground, the gender indistinguishable as the person had been blown away by whatever had made the massive hole, “I don’t think they care.” He leaned closer to the body, a small grimace on his face, “Do you care that I nudged you with my foot?”

“Jason!” Roy and Dick cried in unison, Jason stood up and looked over at the astonished faces of the other heroes, Bruce glowering at his adopted son before looking around at the rest of the damaged area. Jason cleared his throat, “Right…tough crowd.” He walked back and stood between Roy and Dick, the two boys glaring at him.

“Even Wally wouldn’t have made that joke.” Roy ground out, Jason gave him a sharp look before Following after the other heroes around the damaged area.

Bruce held his breath, not wanting the panic creeping up his spine to settle in. He walked amongst the wreckage, searching for any survivors or clues to where Wally may be. “J’onn scan the area.” He said softly, “We have to find Wally.”

The heroes spread out, Dick clinging to the emergency bag on his back. A small part of him hoped he would need it. 

It would mean his best friend was still alive.

Ten minutes had passed and still no sign of Wally or anyone else. THose that were laying on the ground or amidst the rubble were long dead. SUperman had just lifted a massive chunk of wall and tossed it away to inspect underneath when a phone ring sounded in the silence, everyone paused and turned towards the noise.

Bruce scanned the area, frantically searching for the device until he saw the soft glow coming from the pocket of a small statured scientist. The man’s neck was bent at an odd angle suggesting someone had broken it, his beady eyes stared unseeing into the sky. Bruce grabbed the phone from the front pocket of the dead man’s lab coat, the screen was cracked, but it was still fully functional. The caller ID read  _ BLOCKED. _ He answered the call, waiting for whoever was on the line to make the first introduction.

“Ah, finally.” The voice on the other end made everyone’s blood boil.

“Lex?” Superman took a step towards Batman and the phone, shock written all over his face.

“Wait...” Green Lantern pushed closer to the phone, his wide eyes finding Shayera’s own shocked face, “Lex  _ Luthor _ ?”

Luthor laughed on the other end, “I see the whole gang is here! Yes, Superman, little old Lex Luthor isn’t down for the count. Thought defeating Brainiac would be the end of me? Think again.”

“Cut the crap Luthor, we know you have Flash.” Batman growled, his fingers tightened on the phone.

“Oh? Do you now? Well, I suppose there’s no use in denying it then. Yes, I have the Flash.” There was a small paused before Lex’s voice turned cold, “We were becoming reacquainted. Weren’t we, Flash?”

Everyone stilled, waiting for their friend’s voice on the other end, they heard a spitting noise and a loud smack.

“Now, now Flash. It isn’t nice to spit on your friends.” Another smack and a groan sounded on the other end, everyone fidgeting with nerves. Jason ran over and kicked a trash can in frustration.

“Say hello to your pals, so they know you’re alive. Go on.”

For a moment there was no answer, but then a hiss sounded through the phone and a hoarse voice rang through the speaker, “Bats–?”

Those standing around the phone stood straighter, hearing Wally’s voice relieving some of the earlier stress, but the weakness they could hear made them concerned. They were ready for a fight, Wally was in the hands of Lex Luthor and they would be damned if he stayed there.

“Flash.” Bruce clenched his fist, the need to be there with Wally nearly overwhelming him. He could hear the pain in his lover’s voice.

A small chuckle sounded on the other end followed by a gravelly cough, “Okay. Good.” Wally croaked, “Remember what we talked about–”

“No.” Bruce spoke harshly, startling those standing around him. The Dark Knight could feel his heart beat faster, his blood going cold. “Flash, no–”

“Endgame.” Wally coughed again, voice growing weaker. The other heroes looked worried, sending nervous glances to one another as they became more and more aware to their friend’s pain. Bruce clenched a fish and gripped the phone tighter, jaw clenched.

“No, Flash. We’re coming to get you, this isn’t–”

The speedster coughed, silencing the older man, “Bats–” Wally said, the desperation to call Batman by his name clear in his voice, “Endgame, Bats. It’s done.”

Bruce opened his mouth to respond but a commotion sounded on the other end, Bruce’s eyes widened, “Flash.”

No answer.

“Flash!” He shouted this time.

“You have your proof. He’s alive,” Luthor spoke into the phone, clearly having taken Flash away from the phone, violently. “Now surrender peacefully and I’ll take what I need and I won’t kill him.”

Bruce could barely control his rage. “Luthor–if you hurt him...”

“You’ll what? We’ve already crossed that bridge, now it’s up to you if I  _ kill _ him. You have about ten seconds to decide. Goodbye.” The phone clicked, Bruce threw it at the wall, his rage exiting him in a shout. Everyone around him echoing similar sentiments. 

“Bruce,” Dick walked closer to the Dark Knight, “What did Wally mean? What’s endgame?”

Bruce swallowed, the lump in his throat growing as he looked around at the worried faces of his team, “I told you Wally and I made an agreement when…” He cleared his throat, still clearly uncomfortable talking about his personal life, “We made an agreement. Hero business involving us was to be kept professional. Our personal lives, though they may be influenced by our hero lives, were to be kept as separate from our personal life as possible.” He shrugged, “It was the only way we thought it could work…” Bruce let out a dry chuckle, remembering the conversation he and Wally had had that had led to the agreement. 

And the way they’d sealed the deal.

Realizing he’d drifted, he looked up to the expectant faces of hs team, frowning as the memory faded away, “The only way  _ I _ thought it could work. But Wally has a way of skewing things… Part of that was something I made him promise. I made him promise me that if I ever got stuck in a serious situation, one where there wasn’t a real way out for both of us–he had to leave me behind or not come for me at all. I called it an endgame scenario. Where there’s no win or lose, if one of us is going to die or both of us, he should get out and save himself if he gets the chance.”

Bruce stopped, staring at the small smoldering pile to his left, “I made him swear.”

The others shuffled, starting to realize just what Bruce might be telling them. They felt dread start to creep in.

Dick swallowed, his mouth dry, “And he did the same to you, didn’t he?”

Bruce clenched his fists and jaw, nodding at the younger bat before staring hard at the ground. “I never expected he’d be the one to flip it back on me.”

“Man,” Jason huffed, “He must really love you to put up with that bullshit.” Bruce just glared at his younger son, Jason shrugged, looking around at the other heroes, “What? I mean seriously, you’re clearly not going to listen to him, and neither would he. We aren’t giving up on him even if he’s given up on himself.”

They all nodded, Wonder Woman and Shayera both looked ready to kill the closest thing they could get their hands on. The others looked ready to take on whatever they had to. Bruce took a deep breath, thinking about what Luthor said. “If Luthor is giving us an option he must have fighters on the way here to enforce that threat.”

“Well, then. Let’s go kick some freaky Terminator ass!” Roy shouted, everyone nodding just as a series of loud booms echoed in the distance.

They all exited the building watching as at least two dozen mercenaries landed in helicopters,  filing out with military precision.

“Those guys aren’t messing around!” John shouted over the loud booms, “I’ve seen this type of training with Green Berets and Special Forces. Wherever Luthor is getting his people, there’s no way it’s cheap.”

Gunshots began to ring in the open area and they all sprang into action. Another helicopter full of mercenaries landed creating a small army of bionic warriors against the League members.

No one waited for a command, all jumping into the mess of bionic soldiers in their path. More swarmed the area as the heroes fought those already in the vicinity.

Superman tossed a mercenary into two others, a punch catching him off guard and throwing him to the ground. Batman caught a soldier who was focusing a rifle at the kryptonian with a batarang, the projectile catching the man just as he fired off a shot, the bullet imbedding in the wall above Superman. Superman nodded at Batman, glancing at the bullet hole and stopped dead in his tracks. Bruce saw the green glint and sprang into action.

“They have kryptonite bullets!” Bruce stared wide-eyed at the troupe of five men coming at the flying hero, each of them with a machine gun, no way for Superman to avoid fire completely. “Superman, get out of here!”

The mercenary fighting with Bruce knocked the wind out of him, Dick and Roy were fighting two others while Jason tried shooting his way out of fight with three. They were outnumbered six to one and with the addition of kryptonite bullets, he wasn’t sure they’d get out of this.

Bruce grabbed the guy he was fighting and managed to shove an exploding batarang under his arm, the man screamed, but staggered back up. His arm started to heal itself, though it slowed him down.

“They took the healing serum!” Batman yelled, “They won’t go down unless you knock them out!!” A few grunts and groans could be heard as everyone tried knocking them out. 

It took some time, but the number of self-healing soldier was too much. They’d lost one of their strongest weapons because they had bullets that could actually kill Superman and Batman was frantically trying to a find a way from them to stay in the fight. It didn’t look good. 

A scream sounded to his right, Hawkgirl hit the ground hard causing John to immediately go to her aid. J’onn was electrocuted and Roy took a bionic arm to the head causing the archer to blackout. Three heroes down in rapid succession.

“Batman!” Superman shouted, avoiding a kryptonite bullet after John successfully took the guns away. He sent another mercenary flying into the two fighting with John, giving the former marine a bit of a reprieve. “We need to–” 

A shot rang out. Superman stopped mid shout, face frozen as he faltered a moment before falling from the sky, his groan of pain echoed around them.

“Superman!” Batman knocked the supersoldier out before running through the craziness to the fallen hero, Jason already had Superman in his arms and was shooting at the oncoming mercenaries.

“He took a slug in the shoulder. It’s not a serious wound on it’s own, but it’s kryptonite so we’ve just lost our only invincible weapon. And if it’s in there too long, we’re going to have problems.” He aimed quickly, shooting two mercenaries behind Bruce in rapid succession, each rubber bullet hitting the mercs in their temples and knocking them out.

Bruce shot him a look, “What?” Jason huffed,, reloading his weapons, “Wally wanted me to switch to rubber so I told him I would.” Jason paused for breath, watching as Diana and Dick took down two more, but another helicopter landed in the distance. Jason visibly slumped, “What are we gonna do, Batman?”

For the first time in a long time, Jason actually sounded vulnerable. Bruce couldn’t remember the last time that had happened between the former mentor and protege and Bruce took note. He scanned the area for a way out, but noticed the way the other fighters started to surround them.

“They’re going to ask us to surrender.”

Jason, cocked his gun, “Are we going to?”

“I don’t know what Luthor’s endgame is, but obviously we need to be there. Alive.” Bruce clenched his jaw, standing up from his fallen friend, putting a batarang in each hand.

A large man with an eye-patch took a step from the large group and raised a hand, all the fighting stopped. Diana tossed the last mercenary on the considerable pile of his unconscious comrades. The leader merely raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“I am impressed Justice League,” his accent was thick, sounding like a Slavic language. “My employer send me here to offer again the surrender. He offers this image as… incentive.”

The man gestured for a tablet to be handed to Batman, the Dark Knight held back a gasp, hearing Diana mumble “Hera” behind him. On the screen, a video feed showed an unconscious Wally, he was badly beaten, but the most alarming thing was the gun pointed directly at his head.

The leader grinned again, “So, I offer again–Do you surrender?”

Bruce glanced around, gaining nods from everyone before turning to the man and nodding. Tossing his batarangs to the ground.

“Good. Now–” The fighters converged on the conscious heroes, securing them in cuffs, shoving them towards the helicopters. They put the unconscious heroes in cuffs and carried them like sacks of flour. 

“After you, Batman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter :) Yay progress and plot inspirations!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to be updating this story a bunch the next two days so that's great, but it also means my other fic is going to need some love soon. So if you're a Fight or Flight reader, know that an update will be here soon...ish!
> 
> And to those of you commenting and such, and leaving kudos, thank you. Really. It feeds y fanfiction heart to see that and keeps the words a churnin' onto the page!!
> 
> 'Kaaay, thanks for reading and as always,
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or any recognizable characters. The plot and the creepy character from earlier are all mine. *wink*

Wally woke up chained to a wall, his knees bent on the cold, hard concrete floor. His vision slowly focused on a drain in the cement floor.

 _Not a good sign_ , he thought.

“Ah, welcome back Flash.” Luthor smirked from over in the corner, two guards stood solemnly on either side of a door on the far wall. “I’m amazed your body can handle so much stress, but then again you often have a habit of surprising me.”

Luthor waved his hand, the two guards quickly approaching the knealing speedster. Wally tensed, for the first time feeling a prick in his arm, he glanced over and saw one of the two guard take out an IV and walk away, the second quickly took out a syringe and had it in Wally’s thigh before the speedster could ask what it was. A wave of euphoria hit wally as a bitter taste filler his mouth, his aches and pains gone momentarily. The feeling was gone before it really even had a chance to begin.

 _Painkillers?_ Waly thought, amazed. He relaxed a moment, taking stock of his injuries and was shocked to find that the main was manageable. His ribs were still broken, and his gut still twinged from his knife wound, but he would bet that it had scabbed over and that most of his cuts and bruises would be faded.

Wally looked up at the criminal mastermind in front of him, the confusion on his face made Luthor smile.

“Wondering why you feel further from death?” He drawled. Wally frowned.

Luthor dismissing the two guards and with a quick nod they turned on a dime and made their way out. Wally glared at them as they left, Luthor chuckled at the angry hero’s expression.

“What is it you’re after, Luthor?” Wally tugged on the chains, but his arms were pulled high behind his back and he couldn’t get a grip, not that he really wanted to considering how much pain he was still in, but he wasn’t about to grovel on the floor in front of Lex Luthor.

A pair of black dress shoes were in Wally’s sight line, a second before one blasted right into his chin, knocking the hero back and making his vision dim.

Luthor grabbed him by the hair, the lack of a mask suddenly alarming Wally as he glared at is captor, fresh blood running down his chin.

“I want to end you.” Luthor pulled hard on Wally’s hair, making the speedster grit his teeth. Luthor lashed out, his rage funneled into swift kicks and punches, tearing into the hero chained in front of him, much of the damage undone by whatever Luthor had shot him with reared it’s ugly head and growled with a vengeance. Luthor stopped, realizing how far he’d let go of his control and stood straight, stretching his neck and adjusting his suit jacket before addressing Wally again, this time in a more subdued tone.

“You tore Brainiac from me,” He spat, “You should know how it feels. To cone this close to power, then have it all taken away from you...”

“You should have thought of that before taking sides with Brainiac, Lex.” Wally sneered, his hatred of the man in front of him rising with every moment he was away from those he loved. “Did you really think Brainiac was going to let you stay that way? His mission is to gather all the data and then delete the original, you would have been just another data package to him Luthor.”

Luthor glared at the redhead, his anger radiating off of him. He growled and clenched his fists, his control wavering a bit. Wally bit his cheek, knowing he might do more harm than good, but he knew Luthor could be loose lipped when angry and he wanted all the information he could get.

“Face it, Lex. We did you a favor.”

That was it, the final straw. Luthor lost it, letting out an angry yell before hurling himself at the speedster. Wally lost track of time, he was sure he lost consciousness more than once as Luthor mercilessly beat him, his strength surprised Wally until he saw the glint of steel on Luthor’s wrist just as it sailed into his ribs.

“I am _so tired_ of the Justice League swooping in and saving the fucking day! I want to win. I want the world to know what a bunch of losers you are while I sit on a throne of your corpses! I don’t care if the world ends in the process, my only goal is to end all of you. And I was so close! If only I hadn’t needed Brainiac to heal me, I could have been unstoppable!” Luthor punched Flash one last time across his already beaten face, blood stained the villain’s knuckles, “You ruined everything with your _hero_ routine at the last second! But now–” Luthor paused, pulling a white handkerchief from his suit pocket, a manic glint hard in his eyes. He wiped his hands, throwing the bloodied fabric at Wally’s feet, “Your friends _will_ watch you die, and then I’ll kill them one by one until the only one left is the fucking Bat and I’ll make sure he dies knowing he is so _very_ alone.”

Wally glared at the megalomaniac in front of him, it was all he could do to breath, but he could feel his older injuries cringe as the new beating Luthor had given him flooded his body with pain. His vision blurred as he watched Luthor walk out the door, leaving Wally kneeling on the cement floor.

Luthor sneered at him, “Give him enough of that sugar cocktail to keep him alive.” The guard nodded. “He isn’t allowed to die. Yet.”

Wally struggled as they injected him again and glared as Luthor left him in the cell. He spat blood towards the drain, the guard remaining unfazed by anything.

“You work here long?” Wally quipped. The guard glanced at him before returning to his task, no emotions playing on his face. Wally spat again, groaning as he felt the cold liquid from the new IV flood his veins. “They pay good at least? You’ve got a shitty boss, so…” The guard grunted, taking his supplies and leaving Wally alone on the cold floor.

The only light came from a window above him. He was underground, but he had no idea where. No clues but the window and that the sky was more orange than blue, he’d soon find out of that meant it was morning or night. But either way, soon he’d be in the dark with no real way out, and right now he felt very alone.

 _I can’t let Luthor beat us. He seems unhinged, even for Luthor. He may just get us, but how the Hell is he going to defeat…? The soldiers... duh._ Wally pulled on his manacles, his arms pulled tightly behind him towards the stone wall, his body radiated pain with every move he made. _Calm down Wall, you gotta get outa here before everyone else finds you. They’ll be playing right into Luthor’s game without even knowing it! Damnit!_

Wally slumped on the floor, his pain threshold slowly diminishing as his vision blackened and he started fading into unconsciousness.

 _No Wallace! Dammit. Pull yourself together!_ Shaking his head furiously, he took a deep breath and looked around the room, his breathing growing ragged as he looked for any clue or way out.

Leaning back he looked at his cuffs, they were literal chains and manacles, nothing high tech or fancy. _Why wouldn’t he have put me in better stuff? Do I really come off that dumb or are they just that arrogant?_ Wally chuckled, _I’d vote both._

Leaning further back, he grimaced as he vibrated his arms, the pain almost toppled him into oblivion, but it did the job, his cuffs burst open. Clearly they’d only given him _just_ enough of a calorie cocktail to keep him from death. He leaned against the wall, spitting red onto the floor.

 _Shit. He busted my ribs again._ Wally pushed from the wall and carefully moved to the door, pressing his ear for any close movement, he couldn’t hear anything and he tugged on the handle.

 _Locked, duh._ He vibrated his hand, blasting the handle off, the door squeaked open. He looked down the hall, a serious sense of deja vu coming over him. It didn’t look like the same facility, the walls wherever he was now were lined with rough stone, reminding Wally of a castle dungeon. One last look to his left and right, he scanned the area for any cameras and didn’t see any, but he didn’t dismiss they might be there. He ran down one hall that led to another, a seemingly endless maze of stone halls until he came to a big metal door, the hinges rusting and a large metal ring for a handle.

_Man, Luthor really must have some kind of king complex going on._

He pulled on the door, ready for anything, only there was nothing. Just a large empty room. The room was coliseum-like in nature without any seats. It reminded Wally a lot of the training rooms they had on the tower, the ceiling was at least four stories up, the walls smooth with the occasional blacked out glass observation window and one massive window directly in front of him up about nine feet. Wally limped into the center of the room, the sense that escaping his cell may have been too easy creeping up his spine. Looking around he saw four small drains in the cement floor and another large door on the opposite wall. He started towards the door, but didn’t make it far.

“Thank you so much for joining us, Flash!” Wally’s head whipped towards the sound, the larger window now lit with a very pleased Luthor watching him, next to him were six figures, strapped to large X’s, each of them in their own observation tube looking very pissed. When they saw Wally they immediately started scrambling, tearing at their restraints and yelling silently at the window.

Wally took a deep shuddering breath, his hand latching onto his broken ribs as he watched his friends struggle behind the glass, “What the hell, Luthor?!”

Luthor laughed, “Ah yes, they came for you. Much like I thought they would, but they were no match for my soldiers with your quick-healing serum in their blood.” Luthor walked over to Superman’s tube, tapping on the glass like a deviant at a zoo, “Not even Superman is completely invincible. You’re other three friends were a bit of a surprise though.” Luthor pointed to another window in the room, this one to Wally’s right. Wally looked over just as the room lit up on an unconscious Roy, Jason, and Dick, all tied together in a trio hanging from the ceiling.

Wally’s eyes widened in fear, his friends were all strewn up like turkeys and he was barely functioning. Nowhere to run this time, no energy to do it. He was screwed, they all were.

“Luthor! What the hell! It’s me you want, why are you doing all of this? I’m the one who stole Brainiac from you, take it out on me and move on!” Wally screamed as he watched Luthor walk down the row of tubes to stop directly in front of a glaring Batman. If looks could kill this nightmare would be over, but it was real.

It was terrifying. Luthor stepped closer to the glas and practically glowed with joy, his sneer towards a glowering Batman made Wally’s blood boil.

“Get away from the glass Luthor.” Wally actually growled, Luthor looked surprised for a moment before laughing.

“Oh? Does my proximity to your boyfriend irritate you?” Wally’s mouth went dry, he saw the other heroes squirm in obvious concern that Luthor would have that information. Batman wrenched his arms in their prison, his face darker than before. Wally gulped, his jaw clenched. Luthor smiled and walked back to the window, staring snidely at the younger hero in the empty room, “Yes, I know about you and the dark, scary bat. Who knew he had it in him?” Luthor paused, a mock look of concern on his face, “I have to say Flash, your choice in men is rather peculiar, but then again who am I to judge.” With a wink, Luthor pressed another button and the large door on the opposite wall started to open.

“Remember that conversation we were having earlier? The one where I told you your friends would watch you die?” Bruce’s eyes shot to Wally’s the speedster was furious. His face settled in a grim expression, but he didn’t look at Bruce. He knew if he did, his composure would break and he needed to be all in. Luthor wasn’t plaing around.

Superman sagged in his restrainsts, but he was glaring at the bald villain. Green Lantern, Shayera, and Wonder Woman varied between trying to escape and screaming at the glass, their panicked expressions at Luthor’s declaration made worse by the fact that Wally had no way to assuage their fears.

Luthor glanced back at his prisoners and laughed, “This would be that moment.” The members of the League looked at each other as their efforts to escape proved fruitless. They were stuck and they couldn’t do anything about it.

Wally crouched into a battle ready stance. His body wracked with pain, but there was no other option. He had to fight and he had to win.

He grit his teeth and readied himself. The door stopped, the dark opening was ominous. Wally glanced up at the trio hanging from the ceiling and his determination grew. It grew immovable after sending one furtive glance at Bruce, the Dark Knight still struggling in his restraints. He crouched, hand grasping his broken ribs, but he was ready to fight for his and his loved ones’ lives.

“Alright, Luthor. Have it your way.”

*****

Bruce watched from above as Wally crouched into a fighting stance and bit his cheek to keep from screaming at Luthor, knowing the villain would simply ignore him. Or it could worsen Wally’s already grim situation. He could tell from here that Wally wouldn’t last long in any kind of fight and Luthor’s declaration that they would watch him die would come true.

His nightmares would be reality.

“What is the point, Luthor?” Batman growled, he couldn’t hold it in. He had to know. He stopped moving and took in his surroundings. He couldn’t help but notice the similarities this holding unit had to the ones they had seen while in the alternate reality, the Lords’ Universe. The reality that had a dead Flash–a dead Wally. But how would Luthor even know about that part of the universe?

Luthor chuckled, watching as Wally waited for something to happen in the room below. He turned towards Batman, his glee at seeing the world’s greatest heroes in his own personal super-aquarium evident in his eyes.

“What’s the point?” Luthor walked over to the unit containing Superman, the Kryptonian was looking a little worse for wear as his shoulder still throbbed and bled. Luthor had left the bullet in as a precaution. “The point is that I have had it. Every choice I’ve made, every move I’ve taken against you has always had the same ending. You win and I go to prison and then we do it all over again.” Luthor watched the heroes glare at him through the glass and his gaze hardened, “So I ask you the same question, Batman. What is the point?” He looked...resigned. The heroes all tried to understand, watching as Luthor walked down a few steps towards the observation window. He stared down at Wally on the field. “I’ve been arrested, jailed, beaten, given cancer, and torn apart in my efforts to defeat you. I’ve failed so many times when the answer was in front of me the entire time. I can’t beat you when I’m merely human. My mortality is my vice and how right I was.”

Luthor looked back at all of them trussed in their containment units, he sneered. “I’m the closest I’ve been to defeating you and this time your secret weapon won’t help you. I’ll kill him and then each of you. I’m not going to fail this time, Batman.” Luthor watched below as three fighters emerged from the open door, their measured steps bringing them in the arena with Flash.

“You won’t break out.”

Bruce seethed in his prison, Luthor smiled, barely turning away from the four combatants on the field. “You’ve probably guessed I got these designs from a close friend of yours. Call it a perk of having Brainiac download most of Cadmus’ database into my brain. I remember quite a bit of what he took and these lovely containment units were detailed in the reports Cadmus had on your time in the Lord’s Universe.” He shrugged, “Doubtful that you had any hand in giving that information, but they seem effective enough.”

Bruce growled and waited, knowing he couldn’t do much of anything if what Luthor was saying was true. He didn’t know the password this time. But he knew how he could deactivate them if he could get out. Flash was running out of time, they all were, and Luthor seemed just crazy enough to follow through with his threats. This Luthor seemed unhinged and unpredictable.

His attention turned to the area below, his view hindered from his place in his tube. He tried to calm his racing thoughts, knowing Batman needed to be in full control in this moment. He couldn’t afford to think like Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne was in love with Wally West and seeing him like this was tearing him apart. Bruce knew Wally was seriously hurting, he could see it in the way the speedster could barely take a breath without a wince. So he buckled down, thinking as logically and clinically as he possibly could, trying to ignore the fear that screamed in his heart at the sight of Wally waiting for the three enemies to make the first move.

Luthor pressed the blue button to his right on a small panel. Leaning closer to the glass he smiled, a sense of dread sweeping through the group as they watched Wally wait for the fight to start.

“Now, let the games begin. Slont,” The large man with the eye patch from earlier nodded, eyes honed in on Flash. Luthor grinned, “–he’s all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some serious butt whoopin' action in the next chapters! And some angst, and some hurt/comfort, and some much needed Batflash love!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all of you leaving kudos and comments! I really appreciate it :)
> 
> More coming very soon!

Wally rolled his eyes,  _ Always with the semantics… _

Wally focused on the three men in front of him, they were slowly advancing on him and Wally knew he didn’t have long before the beat down started.

_ Here we go.. _

Wally watched the man Luthor had spoken to, his eyes narrowed as he recognized him from the raid on the laboratory. 

Wally smirked, presenting a bow as the man came into his personal bubble, “Slont, I presume?” Slont was a hulking man with an eye patch, his black shirt stretched to capacity around his muscular build. He had a metallic brace around his forearm, the other two goons–he decided to call them Thing 1 and Thing 2–were just as muscular, but a bit shorter with braces along their entire arm. It was clear who of the three had command.

Slont sneered,  low growl escaping him as he lept at Wally. Wally dodged as Slont threw the first punch.

“Did I miss the Pirate Day memo?” Wally dodged a fist as it flew at his head from the other side. He laughed, trying to keep up appearances as he maintained a defensive strategy.

Slont narrowed his good eye and lunged for Wally again, this time catching the in the thigh with his braced arm.

Wally bit back a groan. He should have avoided that, but he wasn’t going to be able to keep this up. His speed was fading and pretty soon he’d barely be able to stand let alone fight off three or more super fighters. 

Wally zipped out of  Thing 1’s reach and circled the perimeter, causing the three enemies to spread out to the edge of the arena area. Wally paused at the second window, his attention caught on the now awake and struggling trio of Dick, Roy, and Jason. Dick saw Wally’s stare just as a look of surprise hit his face  and contorted in a silent yell, frantically nodding behind him. Wally had just enough time to roll out of the way as Thing 2 crashed into where he had been standing and put a fist into the wall, the smooth surface cracking under the pressure. Wally rolled out of the way again until he could get enough of a foot hold to run, dashing past Thing 1. He held out his arm and clothes lines Thing 1 onto his ass.

Wally gasped and grabbed his arm, a sharp pain letting him know he’d probably just broken something. He slid to a stop, hitting the wall with a thud as Slont rushed at him. Wally grit his teeth and slid to the ground just as the super strong hand went into the wall a foot above his head.

“Whoa!” Wally went on the defense again as he rolled out of the way of another barrage of kicks and punches, his eyes seeing Thing 2 waiting for him, Thing 1 was staggering back onto his feet from Wally’s best tree branch impression, the bruises Wally had seen forming on his face and neck already fading.

Wally kept ducking and jumping out of the way, making his way closer to Thing 2 until he was close enough to dive right into the other enemy’s gut. He grunted,, wrapped his arms around the fighter, and using his momentum threw him into Slont. The two went tumbling to the ground and barreled into the third enemy who had just gotten up. Wally zipped to the other side of the arena, watching as the three goons got to their feet, their faces red and veins popping. He would have laughed since it really did seem like a Three Stooges sketch, but he stifled the feeling and took his time breathing and ignoring the new aches and pains screaming at him. 

While they righted themselves, Wally glanced up at the window where he’d seen Dick, Roy, and Jason struggling earlier. He watched as they twisted around in a circle, clearly irritated at their situation when suddenly an idea hit him.

“It’ll use too much energy....” Wally looked to the opposite side of the circular room where Luthor and Bruce watched him from above. Luthor’s face was red and his eyes livid. Batman was still pulling at his restraints. Wally took it in, for a moment everything slowing to a crawl. Slont and pals were running in slow motion towards him and his friends watched him fight for his life from above in glass cages. He knew he didn’t have much time. Things sped up to normal speed, and he let out a breath. He frowned, it was going to hurt, “It’s the only real choice I have.” 

Wally steadied and took off, running circles around the edge of the area. The confused expressions of Slont and the two others letting Wally know he was on the right track. He pushed, running faster and faster until he was certain it was as fast as he could without splitting open. The trio  of fighters was back to back in a triangle in the middle of the room, just where Wally wanted them. 

Wally slid to a stop, a residual wind still whirling around into a wind tunnel Wally had created. Wally bent over, his hands on his knees as he steadied himself for the next part of his plan.

Slont watched him warily, his face red from coughing, “What are you…?” He shouted over the dull roar.

Wally chuckled, his breathing heavy, “I’m runnin’ low on fuel here...” Head bent, eyes fixed on his target Flash ran, stopping a few inches from Slont, the other two caught off guard by his sudden appearance, “But I’ve got just enough left to end you.”

Slont swung out his braced arm, missing Flash by a hair He whirled and found the speedster smirking behind him. The other two lunged for Wally and he zipped away, causing them to crash into one another. They bounced back, disoriented long enough for Flash to run circles around the three fighter, faster and faster until he created a vortex of air from floor to ceiling. He almost had it, the wind almost reaching the top, he beared down and pushed himself harder.

It’s not gonna work unless you go faster… Wally grit his teeth, barreling around and around in a circle until it reached the ceiling. Wally could feel his consciousness slipping, but he held firm, maintaining speed until Thing 1 and Thing 2 collapsed in a pile on the floor, unconscious.

He still maintained his pace though because the other two might’ve been easier, but Slont hung on. The eye patched villain had his hands grasping at his throat as he felt the oxygen leaving him, but he managed  to move forward, reaching for the speedster.

Wally glared at him and ran, “Not today, jackass!” 

With one last revolution, he grabbed Slont by the wrist, crushing the metal brace as he flung the hulking man into the wall, the impact sending cracks all the way to the window above him. Wally fell to his knee, one hand propped on his leg, the other propping him off the ground. He had to finish the fight now.

Or die trying.

Wally staggered to his feet, watching Slont do the same, the black eye patch on the ground, giving Wally a good look at the red scar splashed across the man’s face. He took a breath before facing his opponent.

“What are you waiting for, Slont?” Wally glanced at his three closest friends, their wide-eyes staring at him through the wg at Wally as the speedster readied himself for impact, the man was moving fast and Wally was counting on that. The brute lunged, his arm prepped back for a strike, Wally met his hand with his own, grasping the irate man’s wrist just as his momentum moved forward and continued in a final spin with the man’s own momentum as leverage. With a shout, Wally heaved the heavy soldier into the ground, thrusting with all of his own and all of his opponent’s momentum into the floor. A huge boom sounded, the floor cracking as Wally staggered away. The dust settled and below him Slont lay unconscious in a nice new crater in the cement floor.

Wally struggled to stay upright, his breathing uneven as he grabbed his ribs, his body was in agony. He’d given too much and by the muffled, angry yell coming from the observation window, he knew he was in for a world of hurt. Unable to stand anymore, he fell to his knees. He worked hard to take deep breaths and watched Luthor motion angrily to the soldiers in the observation booth with him, he couldn’t help but smile at that. They rushed out the door, leaving the villain with the other heroes and one other guard. He smiled at Bruce from his position on the floor, looking at his friends and seeing the small smiles on their faces helped him a bit. 

The fear in their eyes didn’t.

“Alright, Luthor.” He wheezed, the bitter tang of blood in the back of his mouth. “What else ya got?”

Luthor glared down at the broken hero, his anger palpable. “Well done, Flash. You beat my fighters.”

Wally smirked, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Roy, Dick, and Jason were missing, their places taken by three of Luthor’s goons. Wally coughed, covering up his amusement as he saw the three younger heroes sneak into the observation box, Luthor’s attention completely on Flash. The three of them began to fiddle with the controls on the containment units holding the six other heroes. 

They needed time. So Wally could give them that, with a distraction.

“C’mon Lexie,” Wally sneered, intentionally poking the bald bear, “This can’t all be about revenge. You’re not that emotional, what really happens when you take us out?” Wally yelled up at him, wincing when the effort hurt his ribs.

Luthor’s face grew red and angry, just what the hero was looking for. 

_ Yeah, just keep your eyes on me baldy. _ Wally coughed, tasting blood once again, “I mean really, what’ll be left for you to do?”

“I’ll have an army of self-healing super soldiers at my disposal.” Lethor spat, his teeth clenched, “I’ll do whatever I want.” Luthor chuckled, “I’ll have to take all the other heroes out, but it’ll be easy–”

Wally raised his hand, stopping the criminal mastermind mid-sentence. Luthor looked at the hero like he was crazy, and almost out of instinct nodded at him, gesturing for him to speak. Wally cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring the three younger heroes that had just taken out the one guard in the room with Luthor. He watched Luthor for any sign that he was aware of his friends and continued baiting him, “You don’t already have an army? I thought–”

“I have enough at my disposal, Flash.” Luthor glared at him, grumbling at his stupidity.

The irony was not lost on the speedster. 

Wally looked at the three lumps on the ground of the room. He pointed at them, sending Luthor a look, “You mean these guys? Without them you have, like, four people left.”

Luthor let out a barely contained roar of anger and pounded on the glass, his tipping point clearly close at hand. “I’ll find more!” he shouted, face red. Luthor paused. Realizing how he was reacting and cleared his throat. With both hands he straightened his white dress shirt, he’d discarded his suit jacket long ago and had his top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. He looked like a relaxed business man, which for the heroes in the room was a rare sight. In a mellowed tone, he spoke to Flash, “The serum is getting ready for production as we speak.” 

Wally raised his hand a second time.

“What.” Luthor spat, fists clenched at his sides.

“Ah...there’s going to be a problem with that–”

Luthor rolled his neck, clearly straining to punch the glass again. He looked up again, glaring daggers at Wally through the glass. He growled, veins popping in his forehead, “Flash, indulge me. What problem? I had Dr. Kryvonis iron out all of the problems–”

“Ooooh. I see, then he didn’t tell you...” Wally shook his head in mock concern, still keeping one eye on the progress, if any, that Dick, Roy, and Jason were making. He saw Dick creep closer to the control panel on the far side of the room, Roy and Jason dragging the unconscious body of the guard they’d knocked out earlier from of the room.

Luthor cleared his throat, his hands clasped behind his back, “Stop with the games, I don’t know what you’re trying here Flash–”

“The serum,” Wally interrupted, “–once administered kills the recipient after use. The pros: you heal really fast for about 24-hours. The cons: you die in about 24 hours.” Wally shrugged, he was unable to stifle a small gasp as his body shouted at him for the movement. Luthor stared at him wide-eyed until his surprise was replaced with anger.

“I saw the reports, the findings–!”

Wally shrugged again, “Probably falsified, I mean, Kryvonis was a real piece of work.” Wally shuddered with the memory of the ghoulish man, “It’s a shoddy investment. Your army won’t actually last long.”

Luthor glared at him, “It doesn’t matter.” Luthor’s glare was quickly replaced by his trademark smirk, “I can always go back and fix whatever is broken.”

Wally coughed, the blood he’d tasted moments before now wetting his lips. He grimaced and tried to maintain his consciousness a little bit longer. He silently hoped that whatever Dick, Roy, and Jason had planned, they’d do it.

Now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than one chapter today! I'm on a roll with this puppy :)

Dick was trying his best to make Wally’s wish come true.

The younger Bat worked frantically at the controls, Batman’s occasional glare egging him to go faster. 

“Are you almost done,  _ Dick _ ?” Jason hissed, his eyes darting fast between Wally, Luthor, and the tubes. Wally looked bad. Really bad, and they needed to go faster or that small contingent of fighters Luthor had sent for him would overwhelm the speedster and then Wally would be screwed. 

Then who knows what would happen. Nothing good.

Dick rolled his eyes, he sent a silent look towards Luthor–the bald businessman going on and on about his super-serum–silencing any more of Jason’s comments.

Roy kept watch on the hallway, also keeping an eye on the other heroes and Luthor. The archer frowned at the sight of Wally so beaten down in the room in front of them. He noticed Wonder Woman finally relax after struggling to get out of the small prison since they’d been there. John and Shayera alternated between glances at each other and sending worried looks at their younger brother. 

Bruce had resigned himself to glaring at Dick and checking in on Wally every other minute.

Dick finally managed to get the keypad to engage and typed in the last of the control-override  sequence. His memory of the reports Bruce had on file was vague, but it was enough to get him through the basics. He selected the first unit and glanced over at Superman’s tube, feeling the first flicker of excitement in his chest since this whole thing started when the red light on the door switched to green. 

Superman looked up, shock on his face as he looked to where Dick was, a knowing grin lighting his face. The hero brought his hands down from their restraints and rubbed feeling back into his fingers. Dick held up a hand, telling him to remain quiet as Jason slipped closer and held up a knife. Superman frowned at im until he saw where the vigilante was looking and nodded grimly. Jason sent him an apologetic look and set out digging the kryptonite bullet from the Kryptonian’s shoulder. Superman remained stoic, but the vein in his jaw throbbed, the task clearly hurting him. But Jason had experience in this area, having dug out many a bullet from both Dick and Bruce in his time. He moved quickly and efficiently, the bullet in his hand in no time. He quickly put it in the lead-lined compartment on his utility belt, ignoring the small quirk of Superman’s brow. Clark was able to stretch his arms and could feel his muscle healing already. His strength was back to full capacity.

“Thanks,” He whispered.

Jason nodded, slinking off closer to where Dick stood so he could get a better vantage point.

Luthor was now debating with Wally about the problems in the serum, the fact that Wally was able to successfully maintain the villain’s attention for this long was a miracle. 

One by one, Bruce watched as each capsule silently unlocked, green lights popping up on the control panels until his was the last in line. He was itching to wrap his hands around Luthor’s neck and he knew the others were ready to do some damage and get Wally as far from here as they could.

Finally the last tube unlocked, all of the units’ doors were ready to open and each of the individual vitals monitors shut off so they wouldn’t send an alarm when the prisoners busted out of their cells. Now all Dick had to do was unlock the restraints keeping them all in place. 

Seemed easy enough.

The muffled scuffs of boots sounded below, letting Dick know they were running out of time. Eight fighters emerged in the fighting area, their attention fully on Wally who was struggling to maintain consciousness and keep Luthor’s attention away from anything going on in the observation booth.

Superman looked ready to leap down into the battle area at that moment, but the rest of the group was still stuck in their tubes meaning he and Flash would still be outnumbered in his weakened state and Roy and Jason would only prove so effective. Dick shook his head at Superman who frowned, knowing the younger hero was right and moved closer to Batman, waiting for the signal to attack. 

Luthor laughed from the window, still oblivious to the escaping heroes behind him. “As great as  that was, you’re out of energy.” Luthor reached over and pressed a blue button, four more fighters entering the area and converging on Wally making the odds twelve to one. “I doubt you’ll prove as effective this time.”

Bruce clenched his jaw to keep from shouting, glaring at Dick to hurry. Dick ignored him and pressed one last button. All the hand restraints on all the containment units unlocked simultaneously, a resounding click coming from each one. They were busted, but it didn’t matter. 

Luthor whirled around, his eyes wide as Bruce–and friends–ran towards him. Superman shot forward without hesitation, immediately flying for the glass. Luthor reached over and slammed his hand on the large black button, the door in the arena opening to reveal a dozen more fighters. “Kill him!” He yelled, Bruce’s fist connecting with Luthor’s jaw just as the now 24-man army moved in on Flash.

Bruce watched as they converged, the speedster tried running, but was caught up in a flurry of punches, each grunt of pain making Bruce fear it would be the last. Looking over, he saw Dick and Jason leaping out the Superman-sized hole in the window and roll into a fighting stance as they ran to help. Superman grabbed three of the fighters in a headlock Wonder Woman and Green Lantern now fully in the fight. Shayera and J’onn flew into the arena, the fighters were becoming less effective against all of the heroes at once. It soon became apparent these men had been in the fight earlier and the negative side effects of the serum was playing havoc on them. A few had already dropped dead and a couple more were staggering to their feet, barely able to stand let alone engage in combat with the strongest heroes on Earth. 

This fight wouldn’t last long.

Bruce stared down at Luthor who was on the floor, having delivered a few solid punches and kicks to bring him to his knees. He hesitated a moment before delivering another blow, the bright look in Luthor’s eyes was alarming.

“It’s done, Luthor.” Bruce growled, “You’ve lost.”

Luthor shook his head, frantic as he scrambled up and out the door. He ran down the hall and Batman followed him, running after Luthor into the chaos of the dwindling fight. 

Over a dozen of the fighters were still able to engage and a few were reaching for their guns. Jason was already shooting his way through the other members of the group with their metallic braces, but Bruce wanted to make sure they took these guns out incase they were armed with any kryptonite laced bullets.

“Red Hood! Guns!” Bruce shouted, reaching out to grab Luthor by the shirt collar as two fighters moved in.

Jason nodded, his aim changing directions at the last minute, blasting the guns out of the mercenaries’ hands as he moved down the line. 

Wally had been safely removed from the fighting as much as possible in the small space. The speedster was leaning against the wall while J’onn stood in front of him, keeping most of the super-mercenaries away from him. Wally winced, his body sliding down the wall as his vision turned grey.

Bruce saw Wally collapse to the floor, momentarily distracted. Luthor took the window of opportunity and socked Bruce square in the jaw. The punch sent the Dark Knight a few steps back, forcing him to let go of his captive. Luthor swung around, grabbing one of the fighters as they passed and ripped a gun from his belt.

Bruce leapt out of the way as Luthor shot wildly at hi, bullets impacting the wall. Bruce grabbed an already dead super-soldier and threw him in Luthor’s direction, but the sanity had left the man. Luthor’s eyes glazed over as he smiled and followed after Batman with the gun, shooting after the black-clad hero until his gun clicked empty. But he kept at it, Luthor grabbed the nearest dead fighter and took the next loaded gun and kept after Batman.

Jason aimed for Luthor, but was tackled to the ground just as the round left the barrel, missing its intended target.

Superman and Wonder Woman fought to keep the remaining dozen super soldiers away from Flash as they converged on the weak speedster with a single-minded determination: kill.

Dick weaved his way through the remaining fighters with Roy at his back, both of them now trying to stop Luthor from shooting up Batman.

“I may not win the war! But I can take you out Batman!” Luthor screamed, another spray of bullets barely missed Batman. The caped crusader rolled behind another motionless mercenary on the ground. Luthor grabbed a third gun, spinning around with reckless abandon, not caring that he hit a few of his own fighters.

“We have to get to Luthor!” Dick yelled at Jason, Roy nodding as he notched an arrow, “He’s gone insane!”

Jason rolled his eyes and tossed an unconscious enemy to the ground, “No dip, Birdbrain! What do you think I’m doing over here?” Jason shot an oncoming mercenary, “Dancing the Nutcracker?” 

“Just go, Hood!” Dick and Roy yelled, both punching the same mercenary.

“Alright, alright!” Jason grumbled, he looked up to find Shayera and Green Lantern flying his way, “Beam me up, Greeny!”

GL rolled his eyes, but grabbed Jason’s outstretched hands, flying him overhead and dropping the hero behind Luthor as the crazy man continued to shoot wildly. 

Green Lantern threw up a shield as he flew back towards the remaining guards, the pitter-patter of bullets falling off the glowing green wall. “We’ve gotta take these guys out or we’re never getting out of here.” He glanced over at Wally who was limp on the floor, propped against the wall. “Hotshot’s not looking so great.” He said worriedly. Shayera frowned and nodded, flying into the closest fighter she could get her hands on, ready to finish this and be done with it. Hawkgirl looked around, her eyes looking for and finding– “Superman!” 

He whirled around, dropping a few more unconscious bodies to the floor and saw Luthor swing around in a frenzy of laughter and bullets.

“What the–?” Superman flew in closer, a barrage of the bullets bouncing off his chest just as three more soldiers ran at him all at once.

Wonder Woman lassoed two goons and launched them at the manic Luthor, but he saw them coming and lept out of the way. He tossed his most recent gun to the ground and pulled another one from a dead merc, ignoring the foaming mouth and bloodshot eyes of another victim of the failed serum. 

Batman kept trying to sneak closer to Luthor, but every time he did he had to leap to the next human shield so he wouldn’t become swiss cheese.

Luthor stopped firing. He lowered the gun just enough and wiped his brow, “I will not be defeated.” His eyes widened as he realized the last two of his fighters were down, all nine heroes now entirely focused on getting to him. 

Batman moved out from behind the stack of bodies and moved towards Luthor, ready to end this once and for all but what he saw next made his blood run cold. Luthor dropped his hand and laughed. A lone fighter had Wally in a headlock.

And a gun to his head.

Slont grinned with his black eye patch firmly in place.

Luthor tossed the empty gun in his right hand to the ground, but raised the second towards the remaining heroes, careful to move away from them quickly. “You may want to stop where you are.”

Batman maintained his composure as best he could, making a beeline for the other heroes. He stood next to Superman, knowing the hero could hear his heart thundering in his chest. Everyone stilled at the sight of the gun at Wally’s temple, “Don’t move.”

Wally glared at Slont, his eyes rolling as he realized he was–again–bait.

A look of sincere satisfaction and joy lit Luthor’s eyes. “Now, Slont bring him to me.” Slont sneered and dragged the haggard hero onto his feet by the hair and slammed Wally to his chest, locking the speedster in a tighter headlock, his gun firmly in place. Luthor chuckled, eyes on the other nine people in the room, “Don’t do anything stupid,” He aimed his gun at Jason when the vigilante made a move, “Even Superman couldn’t stop that bullet.”

Slont dragged Wally towards Luthor, the three of them slowly backing out of the room into the darkened corridor and down the hall.

“What the HELL!” Jason shouted, sprinting with Dick and Roy out the door. The others followed quickly. 

When they found the exit they watched Luthor yell at Slont, the hulking man tossed Wally into Luthor’s arms. Batman saw red, his fury at a fevered pitch. Slont jumped into the nearest SUV and started the engine. 

Luthor held Wally close to him, his smile sly and wicked when he saw the others join them. His eyes found Batman, his smile growing wider, “Tell me, Batman. Does it bother you more that I have a gun to his head, or that I’m so very–” Luthor leaned in, his nose brushing along Wally’s frantic pulse, “– _ very _ close?”

Wally jerked from Luthor’s touch, receiving a tight squeeze around his neck.

“We’ll be leaving now,” Luthor put his finger on the trigger, the sight sending dread through everyone watching, “Or I’ll take my chances and blow his brains out.” He ran a finger down Wally’s chin to his clavicle, “It might be worth it just to see the look on Batman’s face.”

Wally wrestled in Luthor’s grasp. He wasn’t sure how he’d ended up in this position. 

Again.

One minute he was leaning against the wall, J’onn in front of him and the next Slont had a gun in his face. The blank space in time was disheartening, but being caught unaware by the other man was worse.

_ I mean seriously, where did that asshole come from?! I knocked him out cold. _ Wally huffed, his blood boiling when Luthor ran his nose close to his neck, the action making Bruce go stone still. The speedster knew Bruce had to be furious. 

He was.

Wally watched Luthor caress the trigger, not really listening to what the man was saying. When Luthor ran a finger down Wally’s chin to his clavicle, Wally swallowed the impulse to throw up. He stared across the space to where his closest friends stood, watching him get taken away. Again.

_ I’m not going to do this again. _ He thought, his mind moving about a hundred miles an hour trying to come up with any solution, but in all the confusion he kept coming to one solid idea.

Slont rolled closer in the SUV.  _ I have about two seconds or I’m royally screwed. _

He looked at Bruce and stared into the cold mask. Bruce caught his look and his shoulders tensed, understanding hitting him as he shook his head slightly, that ‘don’t do anything stupid’ look Wally knew so well clear on his face. 

Wally smiled, it was small, but he put all the warmth in his eyes, mouthing the words  _ I love you _ to Bruce. Bruce took a step, Luthor tensed behind him. 

He sighed,  _ This is going to hurt like hell _ .

Before he could second guess himself, Wally grabbed Luthor’s hand, the villain let out a yelp. He moved the gun down, pointing the cold steel of the barrel to his own abdomen. He glared straight ahead, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Fuck you, Lex.” 

Luthor struggled, “What the–?”

Wally squeezed the trigger, the bullet ripped through him and continued through his body into Luthor.

Luthor screamed, falling away from Flash as he tumbled into a heap on the floor. Lex tossed the gun, frantically grabbing at the blossoming red spot on his white dress shirt. His eyes widened in shock as though he couldn’t believe he could bleed. His hands came away red as blood flooded onto his abdomen. 

Wally stood, teetering on the edge of consciousness as he saw the SUV with Slont squeal away. It was like looking through a fuzzy window as Superman flew after it and wrenched a now unconscious Slont from the vehicle and tossed him closer to the group. 

He heard muffled sounds. He felt the ground hit his knees and saw his friends rush to him. Their mouths were moving, but no sound reached him. He crumpled to the ground, his head fuzzy, his breath barely coming, any energy he had now gone. 

He was done, numb to almost everything. 

He didn’t even feel pain anymore. 

Batman made it to his side first, he could feel the rough gauntlets he knew so well caress his face.

He felt cold.

Bruce was pushing on his stomach, the pressure causing a dull sensation to radiate from his abdomen. 

Things came into focus and sound overwhelmed him as his friends scrambled to adjust to what had happened. Shouts for an emergency evacuation for him and Luthor echoed around while Green Lantern had to keep Shayera and Wonder Woman from tearing Luthor or Slont to pieces.

Bruce was growling in his ear, Wally focused on his lover as he stared at the worried face above him, “Why the hell would you do that?! You idiot.” Bruce put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood that was wetting the ground.

Wally laughed, the sound coming out as a gurgle, “I’m nobody’s… bargaining chip.”

Bruce just put more pressure on his abdomen, his motions fast as the crimson stain grew underneath Wally. “We need him beamed up for medical support, now!” Bruce yelled and Green Lantern nodded, relaying the command that they needed an emergency entry to the Watchtower STAT.

Wally coughed, his eyes moving to find Luthor curled in on himself as he grasped at his own bleeding wound. Lex’s eyes widened as he watched his bleeding slowed and skin begin to heal.

“Luthor–” Wally gripped Bruce’s forearm, “–he’s healing.”

Bruce looked over at him, his gaze hard. “He disregarded the first rule of business, never sample your own product.”

Wally gripped Bruce’s wrist harder, “Take him too, Bruce. He has to go too.”

“Why?” Bruce growled.

“Because we don’t do that.” Wally said, determined.

Bruce groaned, knowing he’d never hear the end of it if he let the maniac die. “Nightwing! Grab Luthor and let’s go! Superman, grab the Batwing with Red Hood and meet us at the Watchtower with Slont.”

“Batman!” Green Lantern shouted, his hand up at his ear, “They have a medical team waiting for you. They can’t take more than the four of you, the repairs are barely done from the fight earlier.”

“Do it!” Bruce barked. He looked back down at Wally, the speedster’s eyes falling shut, “Hang on Wally, we’re almost there.”

Bruce felt Wally go limp underneath his hands, just as bright light surrounded him. They arrived on the deck and were immediately swarmed by men and women in plain uniforms. Bruce kept pushing on the wound on Wally’s abdomen until he heard Dr. Richards speak.

“Batman?” Dr. Richards reached out and squeezed Bruce’s shoulder, the contact bringing the Dark Knight’s gaze up to the doctor’s. “I’m going to take him, okay?”

Bruce nodded, mouth a grim line as he watched the doctor haul Wally up onto the gurney with three other orderlies. “Alright team, you know what to do!” Richards took a deep breath and pushed the gurney himself down the hall and out of sight, rattling off orders like the capable doctor he was.

Another bright light flashed behind Bruce, an angry Nightwing held an unconscious Luthor by the shirt collar, “Hey! We need assistance for a combatant!”

A few medical personnel ran onto the main deck, these ones clad in black as they were the only ones authorized to take care of enemy combatants. They wheeled Luthor down the hallway, turning the opposite way from where Wally had gone.

“Batman.” Dick held out a hand, Bruce realizing for the first time he was still on the ground. He took the hand and stood, his eyes still on where Wally had disappeared. Dick put a comforting hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “He’ll be okay.”

Bruce frowned, walking down the hall towards where Wally was fighting for his life, not saying a word he turned a corner leaving Nightwing alone on deck, a few personnel and heroes continuing with repairs. Roy appeared next to Dick, his face grim as he watched Batman disappear around the corner.

“Do you really think he’ll be fine?” Roy whispered, Dick rubbed some of the strain from his face as he followed after his mentor, Roy beside him.

“For all our sakes, I hope so.”

Roy nodded, “Good. Because I’m gonna kill him.”

Dick managed a small chuckle, slapping Roy on the back, “Me too, brother, me too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hours had passed and there still hadn’t been a change in Wally’s condition. Bruce stood silently, cape surrounding him as he stared at the doors for any sign of movement. Jason had arrived with the Batwing and the rest of the heroes seeing as the transporters were operating at minimum capacity after the Metalmen’s raid.

That’s what everyone on the watchtower was calling them. Apparently, Dr. Richards had coined the term and it stuck. The waiting room had been full a few hours ago, the founding members, Roy, Dick, and Jason all perched on the edge of their seats. Finally, Hawkgirl and John had decided to spar to let out their pent up anxiety. Superman and Wonder Woman went to fulfill their shift on the main deck. J’onn squeezed the Dark Knight’s shoulder as he flew off to help the Atom and Mr. Fantastic fix the generators for the transporters. Dick and Roy had fallen asleep on the small love seat, their heads together as they dozed.

“He’s tough.” Jason mumbled from the other end of the waiting area, eyes on his mentor.

Bruce looked at him briefly, no change in his expression as he looked back at the doors. Waiting.

Jason pushed off from the wall, moving to stand next to Bruce. “Listen, you’re probably tired.” Jason frowned. “Maybe you should try to get some rest? I can come get you if there’s a change.”

Bruce just continued to stare at the doors, Jason rolled his eyes, “At least sit down?”

Bruce growled, Jason held up his hands in surrender, “Just a suggestion.”

He started to walk back towards the wall he’d been leaning on, “Jason.”

The younger man stopped, turning to look at Bruce who was staring at him, “Thanks.”

Jason nodded, uncomfortable with the gesture and leaned against the wall, prepared to wait however long he had to. 

A small chuckle sounded from the sofa, “Now who’s all touchy feely, Jaybird?”

Jason rolled his eyes, glaring at his brother grinning on the sofa. “Shut up.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smirk, rolling his eyes as Dick began to sing “Jason has a heart” until a thump and an “ow” silenced him.

“I’m trying to sleep, bird brains.” Roy grumbled, moving to the opposite loveseat, plopping on the thin cushions before promptly snoring.

Jason just shook his head in mock disgust, “How can he even do that?”

Dick shrugged, “Not sure, but he’s always been like that.” He smiled, “Wally, too.”

“He can sleep anywhere.” Dick and Jason looked up at Bruce, the dark knight’s voice soft. 

Bruce let out a small chuckle, “He fell asleep on a train once.”

Jason shrugged as he leaned back against the sofa, watching Bruce sit in the adjoining chair. “That’s not that odd…”

Dick smiled remembering the event, “Yeah, but he wasn’t inside the train. He was on top of it and it was moving.”

Jason raised a brow, “Do I even wanna know?”

Bruce shrugged, sitting straight in the chair, “He hadn’t eaten enough before he was on duty and after the fight was over he took a nap.” Bruce smirked remembering the frantic phone call about an hour later, “He woke up in a different country.”

Dick laughed, “He was so freaked by it he always makes sure he eats double what he thinks he needs so he doesn’t crash like that again.”

Jason just shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he thought about all the antics he and Wally used to get into. But it didn’t last long, his smile fell. 

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Jason looked over at Bruce, Roy piqued at the question and they all looked at the door silently hoping they hadn’t heard the last of their friend.

“He’s Wally.” Bruce answered, “He has to be.”

The four heroes settled glumly back into their thoughts, each of them staring at the double doors, hoping beyond hope that their friend, their brother, their love wouldn’t leave them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely one of my favorite chapters. Mostly in a selfish way because I love Dr. Richards so much. And Wally. I love them both.
> 
> But I made Dr. Richards so there's a maternal attachment to him that makes him my favorite...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! You all are amazing!

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

“I need more suction on that bleed, Kate.”

“Yes, Doctor.” 

Dr. Richards moved his hands swiftly and carefully as he sewed one of the many holes in his patient shut. He felt a cloth wipe away the perspiration that had formed on his brow. It had taken him almost six hours to get Wally stabilized and sewn up, a long time when you considered his patient was the fastest man alive, but considering the hell his body had gone through, his metabolism was temporarily shot. Richards managed to stop the bleeding only to run into a few heart episodes, followed by having to re-break a few bones and set them properly. Not something he ever enjoyed when treating Flash. He’d has to do most of it without giving Wally anything so his body wouldn’t heal incorrectly. Eventually, Wally had done a lot himself once they’d gotten fluids in him, but it had taken a while to get to that point.

Richards plopped the sutures down on the tray next to him with a metallic clank, grabbing the next set of forceps offered to him by a gloved hand. Glancing around the opening, looking for any abnormalities, he checked Flash’s vitals one last time before nodding with satisfaction, “How’s our boy look over there, Jenkins?”

Jenkins, the Watchtower anesthesiologist, looked at the doctor with a smile in his eyes as he double checked the readings, “He looks good, boss.”

Richards chuckled and nodded in satisfaction, “Okay, team. Prep the patient for closure, he’s back.” 

A few whoops and exclamations echoed around the room. Everyone in the room liked Flash, and when he’d come in the first time they’d been concerned. This time had definitely been harder. 

Richards always enjoyed the successes, but he cautioned his team, “He’s not out of the woods yet, gang. But he’s the Flash, so who knows.” The room chuckled, “I’m leaving him in your capable hands for now. Take him to recovery 2, it’s private and I have no doubt he’ll have visitors.” 

He finished the last stitch and prepped to leave the OR, the nurses readying Flash to roll into recovery.

He walked into the adjoining room, the observation window giving him a clear view of what was happening as they readied Flash for recovery. He let out a huge breath, all the anxiety he’d had finally able to leave him now that his team had gotten Flash through the grueling surgery. He always tried to maintain a jovial attitude, he and the Flash were similar in that respect. But it was hard when the person on the table was so vital to everyone. He considered the speedster a friend and he was truly grateful that the Flash would be one step closer to recovery. Richards scrubbed his hands and arms, getting rid of the sweat and grime from the six hour ordeal as he ran through what had occurred in the OR. He knew he’d get a barrage of questions, but after 24 hours in and out of the OR and Medlab units since the Metalmen had surged on this place, he wasn’t going to be able to answer them all right away. He’d give them the run down and then get a couple hours of much needed shut eye.

Probably.

He dried his hands, looking up to see Kate holding a few charts in front of him, “Did Superman go through a thorough check up? I heard he got blasted with some Kryptonite while out in the field.” Kate nodded, grabbing the charts as Richards signed off each one after reading them.

“What about the rest of them?” Kate nodded, “Batman? He go through check up yet?” Richards already knew the answer. 

“Everyone has gone through the standard post-mission check-up except Batman. But even Superman wouldn’t make him leave his post outside the OR doors.” Kate sighed, grabbing the rest of the charts before handing the last one to Richards.

“I’ll talk with him. What’s this?” He ran a hand over his cap and grabbed the chart, eyes wide as he read the contents. “Lex Luthor injected himself with the serum?”

“Yes, and he took a GSW to the abdomen, like Flash.” Kate said, grabbing the charts and marking a few notes for later.

Richards scanned the charts, everything looking normal except the gunshot wound. “But he’s regenerated his tisue already. If he’s taken a sample from the batch our John Doe did–”

Kate nodded grimly, arms crossed around the charts as she started walking out the door. “Then Lex Luthor is going to die on the Watchtower within the next 12 hours.”

“And that will be very bad.” Richards frowned and put Luthor’s chart under his arm and walked to Wally’s bed in the hall, placing the unconscious man’s medical chart at the end before waving for the two nurses to roll him to recovery. He smiled as he watched the bed roll around the corner. The smile wavered momentarily when he looked at the double doors at the end of the hall. He let out a huff, the knowledge that Batman and friends were waiting made him almost wish he had taken the job at County General.

_ But what would be the fun in that _ ?

He took one deep breath and then walked out the doors a smile on his face as he went to tell the heroes Flash’s status.


	18. Chapter 18

The double doors swung open, a haggard Dr. Richards greeted the four anxious heroes. 

Batman shot out of his seat, hands fisted at his sides. He nodded, face grim, “Doctor.”

Richards smiled and moved forward, addressing the crowd with a small smile, “He pulled through surgery and he’s in stable condition.” 

Bruce let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Roy and Dick high-fived, Jason grinned letting out a sigh of relief.

Richards smiled at the other three and then continued with the report, “He isn’t out of the woods yet though. He had a few hiccups during the surgery, but he is stable now. I have him labeled as critical just to be on the cautious side, so don’t be dismayed by the listed diagnosis. We would do it anyway, but I want to make sure his vitals are monitored for the next 12-hours every hour. Once we get to the 12 hour mark I’ll feel more comfortable listing him as stable. He’s stubborn, so he’ll hold on for us.” Richards chuckled, the rest of the heroes in the room relaxing a bit with laughs of their own, “So in twelve hours I’m hoping to be able to let you know more specifics on how we’ll proceed with his future care.”

Bruce frowned at the last part, “Future care?” He asked tentatively, moving a little closer to the doctor. Wally would live, but what did the future hold?

Richards nodded and addressed Batman specifically, his expression conciliatory, “He’ll need some serious physical therapy considering the hell it looks like he’s been through,” Richards paused, adding in a softer voice, “He may also need to talk to someone about what he went through, he should recover physically to his former self, but physical trauma like this and of this nature can leave emotional injuries. Like, I said, he’s stubborn and I have no doubt he’s strong, but he’s going to need a support system.”

Bruce nodded, “He’ll have one.”

Richards smiled and reached out a hand to clasp Bruce’s shoulder, “I had no doubts.”

Bruce smirked, the first smile he’d let himself have since they’d heard Wally had been taken. He knew Wally was going to need him, and for the first time, Bruce realized he would be able to do for Wally what Wally had done for him. The younger hero had never asked for anything more than Bruce could give, even when Bruce was sure he’d pushed too hard or not given enough, Wally was there giving him everything without any thought of getting it in return. Wally had been the first to say ‘I love you’ and the first to make the compromises, but Bruce was learning. He was adapting because that’s what relationships are something Bruce had never had before. Wally was his partner, his friend, and his lover. He was everything Bruce never thought to hope for. So he’d be there, for everything and as long as it took.

Bruce realized he’d been off in his own world a little longer than he thought and he was getting a few sniggering looks. He rolled his eyes and looked at Dr. Richards, “Can–”

Richards laughed and nodded before Batman even finished his thought, “You can see him any time, Batman–” Bruce started to walk down the hallway.

“–right after you get your post-mission eval.”

Bruce stopped, whirling to glare at the doctor. Richards didn’t even blanche, he shrugged and stared back, eyes determined.

“Batman–” Dick spoke quietly, but his voice was unwavering, “I’ll tell Flash you didn’t go through your post-mission eval, and you know it will just irritate him.” 

Bruce turned his batglare on Dick, the younger man shrugging before making moves to follow through with his threat.

Bruce growled, both at his son and knowing Wally would pitch a fit. He grit his teeth and nodded, “Make it fast.”

Dick nodded with a smug grin, Jason and Roy also smirking as they walked down the hall to check in on their friend.

Richards smiled and lead Batman to the nearest observation room down the hall, “I’ll do it myself. You can be my last patient for the evening.”

Jason paused a moment at that, for the first time really noticing how tired the good doctor looked. He shrugged and followed Roy and Dick who were already halfway to Wally’s room.

Bruce sat on the table and let Richards do what he needed to, his only thought were of seeing Wally. He wouldn’t truly be able to relax until he saw for himself that Wally was really and truly still breathing. He looked over at Richards, the doctor really was good. Bruce had personally selected him out of hundreds of applicants, but he hadn’t really taken any time to appreciate the doctor. He let out a breath, Richards glancing at him briefly before returning to his task. 

“Thank you, doctor.”

Richards paused as he pulled on gloves, face flustered for a moment before he plastered a look of professionalism on his face, cheeks still pink, “It’s truly my pleasure, Batman.”

Not another word was spoken the remaining time, each man lost in his thoughts at the events of the day and what lay ahead of them.

*****

_ Why does it hurt so much? _

Wally felt the soft mattress underneath him, hands brushing along what felt like bedsheets. His nose felt cold, a steady stream of air hitting his nostrils. He reached to remove it when suddenly it all came flooding back to him.

_ Ow. _

Opening his eyes, they slowly adjusted to the bright light around him. A flashback to a similar room, bright lights, a man in a white coat, scalpels and blood, all flew through his head as a phantom pain lanced through him as the knife plunged into his stomach–he gasped for air, the frantic noise of a heart monitor ringing in his ears as he fought to catch his breath.

“Flash!” He felt rough hands on his shoulder, he tried to focus, but the edges blurred as he tried to catch his breath.

“Wally.” Wally felt warm breath by his ear, the comforting sound of Bruce’s gravelly voice calming him. “Wally, breathe. You’re safe. You’re on the Watchtower, I’ve got you.”

Wally nodded, swallowing though his mouth was dry. Slowly, even for him, he became aware of his surrounding. He calmed his racing heart to it’s normal, faster, rhythm. He saw a worried Dick, Roy, and Jason standing off to the side, ready to call for help should they need to.

Wally plastered a smile on his face, his forehead cool from sweat that had formed in his panic. He looked around, taking in the hospital room, and those in it. Bruce stood, but only to grab a chair to sit close to Wally. Wally grabbed Bruce’s gloved hand and squeezed, mostly to reassure himself that he was really there next to Bruce, but also because he could see the rigid set of Bruce’s shoulders underneath the black cape.

“I’m good.” Wally croaked and looked back up to the ceiling, swallowing hard before looking back at his friends and Bruce. “I’m good.”

“Are you sure? I could call Dr. Richards in here–”

Bruce shook his head, “No, get the doctor on call. Richards is asleep in the conference room and I have a feeling he’s going to be out for a while.” He said, a pointed look in Jason’s direction.

Dick looked surprised, “Really? I mean that’s good I suppose. He’s been up for most of the last three days, but he was grabbing a coffee when I saw him an hour ago…”

Jason smirked, “I don’t think he put in the right kind of sugar.”

Roy smacked Jason, hard, on the shoulder, “You  _ drugged _ the doc?!”

Jason glared at the archer, rubbing his bruising arm, “Hey! I did it for his own good! We can’t have Richards keeling over, he’s gotta keep Wally alive, alright? Jeez. You act like I kicked a puppy or something…”

“It’s pretty damn close.” Roy grumbled.

Dick just smirked, Wally chuckled as they all focused their attention back on the speedster.

Wally relaxed, his hand still in Bruce’s but he let up his grip. “Can you sit me up?”

Bruce nodded, adjusting the bed, and Wally so that he was sitting comfortably. He rolled his neck and loosened his shoulders, feeling every twinge of pain in his body as he adjusted in the bed.

He sighed, “Alright. Let me have it.”

“Have what?” Jason asked, moving from the doorway to the closest chair on the other side of the bed. He propped his feet on the end of the bed, but a glare from Bruce made him change his mind. Old habits die hard.

Wally motioned for Bruce to pour him a glass of water, and sipped from the offered cup slowly. “I’ve known all of you for a long time. You all look ready to jump, so have at it. I’ve done enough stupid shit by now to know when you guys want to yell at me.”

That was all the permission Dick needed to pounce, his hands waving in frustration as he yelled at his friend. “Of all the boneheaded, stupid, rash, STUPID–”

“You already said stupid.” Wally quipped, quieting at the death glare he received from four pairs of eyes.

“Yeah, well I think it bears repeating! Wally, you could have died. Then what? We’d be screwed! That’s what!” Dick shouted, now standing right next to Wally, the redhead wincing as his best friend continued on his rant. Wally managed to listen to most of it, but his short attention span was not helpful. He’d occasionally check in and watch Roy and Jason nod in agreement over a few things, but most of his attention was on Bruce, who hadn’t moved, but his grip on Wally’s hand tightened the more Dick droned on and on.

“I mean really, Wallace!” Dick was yelling at the air now more than he was at Wally. He was pacing by this point and his arms were flailing about as though in his anger he didn’t have the ability to control them. “I know you were trying to be a hero, but what you did was completely and utterly unnecessary and idio–”

“ _ Dick _ .” Jason cleared his throat. “As enlightening as your knowledge base of synonyms for ‘stupid’ is, I think we’ve let you rant much longer than we should have. I vote we leave dark and scary here with Wally.” Jason shared a knowing look with Wally, the speedster silently thanking him. “Alone.”

Dick huffed, “Fine,” he crossed his arms and stared at Wally for a moment before letting out a sigh and put his hand on Wally’s bandaged shoulder. “–but just don’t do anything like that again? Okay, Wally?”

Wally smiled and gripped his friend’s hand. “No problem, Dickiebird.”

Dick rolled his eyes, but smiled as the three younger men left the hospital room.

Wally watched them leave, almost reluctant to have the room alone with Bruce. Slowly he turned to look at Bruce, the man silent, but watching him closely.

“Bruce. Before you say anything–” Bruce held up a gloved hand, silencing Wally.

“No. It’s my turn and you’re going to listen to me.” Bruce spoke softly, his hand falling to his side as he stood from the chair. Bruce removed his cowl and the the look in his eyes made Wally feel nervous.

“What you did was reckless, and though I can’t say I would have done the same thing in your position, I understand where you thought that could be the best option. Logically you felt it was the best option with your healing abilities.” He paused, stare unwavering as he continued, “That is, when under normal circumstances and we both know you knew those weren’t normal circumstances.”

Wally opened his mouth to respond, but Bruce just held up a hand and walked to the end of the bed, both gloved hands falling to the bed rail and gripping tight. Bruce gave Wally a look that clearly said to wait until he was finished, and this time Wally knew he should comply. The speedster relaxed against the bed and readied himself for the next item on Bruce’s grievance list. He didn’t have to wait long.

“You took a step to neutralize the head of the snake, and with that the body had no way to continue. I understand that.” Bruce stated, voice rough. He stared at Wally a moment, emotions he rarely showed to anyone clear in his gaze. Wally bot back the lump in his throat and blinked away the burning in his eyes as he listened to Bruce tell him, in his own way, how worried he was. How terrified he was.

“I understand that because I know I do it to you.” Bruce spoke softly and moved to the side of the bed, grabbing Wally’s hand and holding it tightly. “But I want to strangle you. I want to toss you in an ivory tower, lock it and throw away the key.” His voice was gruff with emotion. “I don’t care about what the options were, there could have been another one. We could have figured something else out, but you took yourself as the bargaining chip off the table and managed to neutralize the hostile target. You did what you always do, you saved us.” He stared into Wally’s green eyes with blue eyes bright with all the love and panic he’d felt in the past 48 hours, “But I don’t ever want to watch you die in my arms again.”

Wally was at a loss for words. He was usually the one giving Bruce this talk and he really didn’t like being on the receiving end of it. The past few days had been hell for Wally, and Wally knew they had been hell for Bruce, but he honestly hadn’t realized how much. 

Bruce looked up from the ground, eyes bright with his anger and his fear. But they were brightest with how much he cared. “Don’t ever make me do that again, Wally.” He whispered, sounding broken.

Wally nodded, a few tears leaking out of his eyes as Bruce moved closer. Wally pulled Bruce’s gloved hand, holding it close to his chest.

“I can’t promise I won’t ever be stupid again,” Bruce frowned, eyes narrowing into a glare. Wally smiled, “But I love you. If there is another option available I will always try to think of something else. I have something to live for Bruce. You.” He said, Bruce going still, “I won’t ever leave you if I have the choice.”

Bruce plopped down into the chair, all the pent up emotions from the day leaving him drained. He nodded, face back to his usual stoic mask, but he kept his hand in Wally’s careful to keep his grip so both he and Wally knew they were there.

Wally was finally safe, finally home and they both needed the extra proof to keep them tethered.

Wally leaned back against the bed and let out a breath, his tears drying and his smile dropping into a satisfied expression. He closed his eyes, breathing staring to even out as his own exhaustion took him. Bruce saw this and a small smile brushed his lips before he leaned forward and placed them on Wally’s bandaged forehead. 

“Rest up. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Wally’s eyes locked onto Bruce’s own, the anxiety in his green gaze sending a wave of concern over Bruce. Bruce squeezed Wally’s hand. Wally squeezed harder.

“Bruce.” Wally shut his eyes tight for a moment and then looked back at is lover. Bruce’s blue eyes calmed him, “You promise? This isn’t just a dream?”

Bruce kept his face calm and void of all the burning anger he had for the man responsible for putting so much fear in Wally. He wished like hell he could take it all away, but he knew Wally was going to have to fight those demons on his own. Bruce would be there to help him.

Bruce kissed him softly, “This is real,” He whispered against Wally’s lips, brushing against them again and again until he felt the redhead relax and saw his eyelids droop, “I promise Wally. I will be here when you wake up, this is real.”

Wally nodded, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Bruce helped a little by pushing the morphine twice so Wally would have some pain relief and rest. 

Leaning back in his chair, Bruce ran a frustrated hand over his unmasked face. Putting the cowl back on he fought the urge to roll Wally out of here and down to the manor where they could just spend time together, no masks, just Bruce and Wally. He decided they’d do that, take a small vacation. He’d never done that before but he would for Wally and he knew his lover would enjoy it. 

His own eyes closed, the soft beeps of the machine lulling him. He stumbled into the comfort of the darkness after Wally, his thoughts of mischievous smiles and corny jokes, hand still locked with Wally’s for his sanity as much as Wally’s.


	19. Chapter 19

Dr. Richards woke up with a grunt. Groggy, he shot up fast from the small cot in the break room. Blinking a few time, he took a moment and looked around, his surroundings unfamiliar. Quickly, he realized he'd somehow ended up on the small cot in the break room. He rubbed the sleep from his face with both hands and staggered up from the small bed. He walked to the sink, his muscles still sore, but somewhat rested. He felt better than he had earlier.

And thirsty. He had dry mouth. He blinked a few times and tried to clear the fog in his head.

_Did someone drug me? What the–_

“Hey, doc.”

Richards turned towards the voice, finding Red Hood leaning against the door jam sans mask, a smirk on the younger man’s face.

He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with water, waking himself up before he grabbed a few paper towels and confronting his visitor. He cleared his throat and raised a brow at the vigilante, “I take it my sugar wasn’t Sweet N Low.”

Jason pushed away from the door, “It was.”

Richards gave him a look.

“That’s just not all it was.” Jason smiled. Richards rolled his eyes, a little angry that he’d been drugged.

“I take it you had a good reason?”

Jason shrugged, “Sure, I wanted to make sure you didn’t keel over before you fixed up my buddy.”

Richards leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms as he smiled casually at a man most people were afraid to be in the same room with. Richards knew better. Looking at the clock he was surprised six hours had gone by. “Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I was on my way to sleep for a few hours before you so kindly helped me along.”

Jason moved back towards the hall, laughing under his breath. “Yeah right, doc. Because coffee is a great way to fall asleep.”

Richards smiled, rubbing his sore neck muscles as he watched the vigilante exit the room. He should be more angry, especially considering the trouble they were possibly facing with Luthor’s serum problem. But he couldn’t help but feel a little grateful.

And something else...

Richards frowned and shook his thoughts away, grabbing a styrofoam cup. He walked to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of the dar liquid. It was steaming hot, indicating someone had just made it. He had a thought as to who that might be, but he didn’t want to think too much on it. He managed take two sips before Nurse Kate came rushing into the room.

Kate was out of breath having walked briskly the whole way. Richards downed the brown liquid as fast as he could without burning his throat.

“Flash?”

Kate shook her head, a sudden sinking feeling dropped into Richards’ stomach.

“Luthor.”

“Yes, doctor. He’s coding.” Kate said, rushing out the door with Richards hot on her trail.

The doctor tossed the empty cup in the trash bin and ran down the hallway to bring one of the most powerful super villains in the world from the brink of death. The irony of how many of the heroes on this Watchtower the man had put in his OR and Emergency room was not lost on him, but he had taken an oath. A patient was a patient regardless of his deeds.

Running into the secure room, he was surprised to see Superman in the corner out of the way of medical personnel.

Jumping into action Richards ignored everything but the problem at hand.

“Okay, grab the crash cart, the patient is flatlining!” He commanded the room, shouting orders and executing action to save Luthor, the man sweating and pale. The heart monitor went berserk, Luthor going limp on the bed as the monitor flatlined.

He grabbed the paddles from an intern, concentrating he placed them in position on Luthor’s chest, “Clear!”

_Thump._

Nothing.

“Again!” He placed the paddles, “Clear!”

_Thump!_

The heart monitor let out a small blip before falling back to the monotonous tone. Richards swore.

“Dammit, not today you ass!” The nurses in the room looked a bit surprised, but stayed steady, ready to act.

Richards placed the paddles on last time, “Give me a little more! Clear!”

_Thump._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Richard’s let out a sigh, relief flooding him as he saw the line spike up and down. Signs of life back in the man on the bed, the doctor almost forgot for a moment he just saved a super villain. He handed tossed the paddles back on the cart and nodded as it was taken away, thanking the staff as he removed his gloves and looked down at Luthor.

“It seems you do have a heart, Mr. Luthor.” Luthor was groggy and incoherent, but he was coming to. It didn’t last long and soon he was in a drug induced sleep. Looking over at Superman, Richards saw that the caped hero looked disturbed.

Tossing the gloves in a nearby bin he grabbed Luthor’s chart and rattled off a few directives for the nurses to follow and motioned for Superman to follow him out into the hall.

Superman followed, his brows creased. “Is it the gunshot wound?”

Richards stopped a few yards away from the doorway, his voice quiet. “Unfortunately, no. If it were that, this would be a relatively easy fix, but the gunshot wound has completely healed.”

Superman’s eyes widened, understanding in his eyes. “The serum.”

Richards nodded, “The tox screen we ran on Luthor when he got here showed conclusive evidence he has a similar component that our John Doe did earlier. And as we know, things didn't end well for him.”

Superman let out a groan, “What can we do?”

Richards crossed his arms, thinking as he spoke. “I’m going to run a few tests on our guest and see if we _can_ do anything.” Richards looked through the observation window at the unconscious criminal. “But with the scientist who made the concoction dead, I don’t have any ideas except to base them off of his original subject.”

“You mean…”

Richards nodded, “Yeah, I’m going to have to ask Flash about it.”

Superman frowned, shoulders slumping. He didn’t want to drag Wally into this anymore than he had to. He’d been through enough. “Do you think he’s up for it?”

“I don’t really have any other options, he’s going to have to be or Luthor will die.” Richards rubbed his forehead, trying to rid himself of the headache slowly forming.

Superman grimaced, “Batman isn’t going to like this.”

Richards sighed and looked down the long hall to Flash’s room. “I know.” Waving his hand in the air, he walked away from the hero, “Be sure to say nice things about me at my funeral.”

Superman smiled, watching a brave doctor walk to his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I'm shipping my character with Red Hood?
> 
> The answer is no. It is not.
> 
> (I'm not pursuing this, I'm just being self-indulgent)
> 
> Thanks everybody!
> 
> Next up: more angst!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the almost end and into some of the good stuff! Woo hoo!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!

Doctor Richards was a smart man. 

He’d graduated top of his class at medical school. 

He’d been published.

Hell, he was the Head Physician and Trauma Surgeon for the Justice League.

So why he thought walking into Flash’s hospital room, a looming Batman by his side, to ask him to relive and talk about one of the most terrible experiences of his life to save the life of a super villain–who (pretty much) everyone hated–was a good idea, he had no clue. 

Walking down the hall, he tried to come up with the best approach to the subject. Instead he ended up muttering to himself down the hall, a list of random regrets he had about his life and the choice he was making now floating through his head. He managed to greet a few heroes as he passed them in the hall, but he mostly ignored them. The heroes passing him gave him looks of concern, some ignoring it as usual behavior on the floating station. 

He made it to the door, his hand raised to knock when it swung open, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Arsenal all laughing as they headed out of their friend’s room.

They all smiled at him. 

Oh how he wished they’d stay that way.

“Hey, Doc! No hard feelings, right?” Arsenal said, a smirk on his face as he glanced at Jason. The vigilante looking a little sheepish, but saying nothing as he walked towards the cafeteria. 

“No, no hard feelings.” He smiled offhandedly, watching Red Hood out of the corner of his eye, but ignoring it for now. He glanced at Nightwing who seemed to catch the small exchange, but said nothing. They followed after Hood towards the cafeteria. 

Dr. Richards stalled for a moment almost asking them to stay when he looked in the room and saw Flash alone. He let out relieved sigh, but not loudly.

“Hey, Flash. How’s my favorite patient?” Richards plastered on a smile, grabbing the hero’s chart and checking the latest marks and readings.

Flash chuckled, “You say that to all your patients, doc.”

Richards smirked, placing the chart back, before sliding over to the medicine cabinet and administering the next dose of meds for Flash, but avoiding the pain killers for the moment. He needed Flash clearheaded for the moment.

He grabbed the rolling stool by the cabinet and tossed the syringes away. Flash smiled at him, making Dr. Richards feel worse.

“What’s up, doc?”

Richards chuckled, but didn’t have much heart in it. He glanced around the room, he heard Flash chuckle.

“He’s not here. Superman called him in for a meeting about something.” 

Richards made a note to thank the hero later. He cleared his throat and rolled the stool close to the bed. He sat down and felt more uncomfortable than he had in a long while. “Listen, Flash. What I’m about to ask you isn’t going to be very pleasant, but it’s important. I wouldn’t dream of asking if it wasn’t.”

Flash frowned and bit his lip, his hands fists in the sheet on the small bed. “It’s about what I remembered, isn’t it.”

Richards nodded. “I’m really sorry to bring it up, but I need to know what they told you. If anything.”

“They didn’t tell me much.” Flash mumbled, looking at the wall. He chuckled and looked at his fingers, careful to avoid eye contact with the doctor. He didn’t want Richards to see the flicker of fear there in his eyes.

“Did they give you anything?” Richards asked, trying his best to remain professional, it seemed to put the speedster at ease. 

Wally shook his head, looking back up at the doctor with a serene expression. Richards frowned, eyes filled with concern, “I know this is difficult, but I’d like to know what happened. I don’t need details, you can be as vague or nonspecific as you like. But I need to know if they gave you anything specific or said anything to you about the serum.”

“Because Luthor took the serum and now it’s active in his system because I shot him.” Flash said, voice flat.

Richards stalled on the last bit of information, but moved on. “Yes. The serum activated in his bloodstream and though his wound has healed, his body is still failing.”

“He’ll die.” Wally said softly.

Richards nodded.

A sudden thought hit Wally, Richards knew then that he understood why he was here. Wally struggled to sit up, his voice rising, “But he can’t die up here.”

Richards pushed him back on the bed, his hand reaching for the morphine drip, but Wally gripped his wrist and stared at him with a determined look, his voice much calmer than before. “It would be catastrophic for the League’s reputation. No one would believe we hadn’t killed him on purpose, there’d be chaos and the fragile bit of trust we have with the government would disintegrate.” Wally tried to sit up again, but Richards pushed him back, a little more forcefully this time causing the speedster to wince.

“I know, Flash.” Richards spoke in a comforting tone, Wally looking at him with a confused look. “That’s why I need you to tell me what happened when they hurt you.” Richards frowned, his guilt eating at him. “Just tell me what happened if they got too rough, or if they tried to get you to generate your hormone or adrenaline levels.”

Wally frowned, but focused. “It was a lot of cutting and getting the shit beat out of me.”

Richards bit back a growl, keeping his face neutral as he nodded for Flash to continue. “Okay, what else? Anything you remember is helpful.”

Wally frowned, the little bit of morphine Richards had managed to give him already starting to wear off. He took a deep breath and thought back.

But then, he remembered. “Running.”

“What?”

Flash adjusted his bed as he spoke, sitting up higher so he could explain. “The first time, when Dr. Freak Show wanted my metabolism to kick up a notch, he’d jab a needle of adrenaline in my thigh and then run the treadmill under my feet. Most of the time I wasn’t touching the ground, but those times I would, but not for very long.”

Richards looked as if he’d just made a grand discovery, “Of course! He literally sped up your metabolism, you have to be in motion for it to really kickstart.”

Wally nodded, but frowned. “It became less effective as time wore on, though. They didn’t give me food, so my body couldn’t actually process the healing. He’d gone too far in one of the–” Wally swallowed, his voice going quiet.

Richards leaned forward, putting his hand on the speedster’s arm. “I’m sorry, Flash. Like I said, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t–”

“I know, doc.” Flash smiled and patted the doctor’s hand to let him know he really did understand. He shook his head, shaking the cold feeling in his gut, “Anyway, he went too far once. And one of his research assistants, when he had them in the room, felt bad and loosened the bindings to give me some sugar. That’s when I escaped and ran through the window.” Wally stopped, his voice fading as his breath quickened.

Richards could see the signs of distress, and nodded, hitting the nurse’s button without looking at it. “Thank you, Flash. I know that was difficult, but you did well.” 

Richards smiled reassuringly at the speedster even though the heart monitor was beeping at him. Flash tried to maintain his dignity by taking deeper breaths, and Richards played along. He saw the nurse assigned to this shift with Flash enter the room and he whispered for her to give Flash a sedative. He heard Flash give a half-hearted refusal, but the nurse coaxed Flash down from his panic a bit and pushed the sedative in the IV tube.

Richards frowned as he walked down the hall, realizing what he’d learned from his short conversation. The only way they were probably going to be able to save Luthor was by somehow giving the megalomaniac superspeed long enough for the serum to run it’s course, while maintaining his metabolism at the height Flash needed when he recovered in the medwing. And from experience, Richards knew that was no small amount.

In essence, Luthor was a dead man.

They were screwed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated this fic so much today! I'm so excited about it!

Wally's head thumped back against the pillow. He let out a breath and counted, slowly regaining his composure. He could feel the panic in his chest and he counted to ten. His heart monitor seemed loud in his ears, the lights were a little brighter, and it took every fiber of his slowly waning control to not run from the room and not look back.

_You're fine._

_Everything's okay._

_He came and he got you._

_No one is coming after you._

_You're fine. Everything's okay…_

He repeated the mantra, over and over again. He lost count of the number of times he’d run through the phrases, but he came down from his high when the beep of his heart monitor  returning to his normal, erratic rhythm. He reached for his water cup to wet his dry lips, but dropped his hand when he realized he was shaking.

Letting out a groan of frustration he reached forward and grabbed the cup anyway, ignoring the fact that it took two tries to firmly grasp it in his hand and bring it to his dry lips.

He knew the road back from whatever path to hell he'd been on was going to be hard. He just hadn't imagined talking about it would be so hard. He hadn’t spoken about anything specific with Dr. Richards, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been thinking about it the whole time.

He gulped down the rest of the tepid liquid and looked around the room, looking for more water. He saw the pitcher on the rolling tray at the foot of his bed and huffed, pushing up into a sitting position so he could grab it. A lance of pain through his body stopped him, his body rigid as his fingers fumbled for the nurse call button.

A trim, and fit brunette came through the door, her stance ready for action as her worried eyes glanced for any emergency problems. Wally realized he probably had freaked her out so he smiled for good measure. She immediately relaxed and smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling. His smile had always been contagious and he knew it.

"What can I do for you, Flash?" She asked, hands on her stethoscope. She rocked on the balls of her feet, clearly a fidgeter.

Wally liked her already. He smiled, glancing at her name tag, "Hi, Kate, is it?"

She smiled a nodded, "Yes, sir."

He chuckled, the small rumble causing a twinge in his ribs. "You can drop the, sir. Really,” He said, holding up his hands when she looked ready to argue with him, “It would make me more comfortable.”

She sighed, but nodded.

Wally winced and leaned back in his bed, pushing the buttons so he could sit up. He looked somewhat shamefaced as he looked at the water pitcher so far away, “Could you get me some water, please?"

"Oh! Sure thing, sir." Wally rolled his eyes.

She walked to the end of the bed, pouring him another glass and sliding the tray closer. "There, so you can pour more if you'd like it later."

"Thanks, Kate."

She smiled, "Anything else?" She glanced at her watch, "Oh! Actually I’m due to run your next round of vitals now. The doctor on call should be in soon to administer your medications in about a half hour."

Wally smiled at her and she went about her business, walking to the end of the bed and jotting a few things in his chart before checking his vitals and recording those.

Wally sat patiently, knowing it was going to be like this for a while and he might as well get used to it. Patience was never a virtue of his, but he wasn’t about to take that out on Nurse Kate, here.

He varied between watching Kate hustle around, making adjustments here and there, and staring at the ceiling. There wasn't a TV in this room, mostly because he was still in the Intensive Care Area so televisions weren't in this area, but now he getting bored.

He started tapping his hand on the mattress, Kate quirked a brow and looked up as she finished her chart, setting it back in it's holder on the end of the bed.

"Okay, Flash, you're all set for the doctor." She said, washing her hands. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Wally smiled, his fingers now moving so fast on the bed he was vibrating. In the back of his mind, something sparked. He just couldn't grab on. He stilled his hands, looking at the nurse with a peculiar expression. "Could you find Dr. Richards for me? When he gets a chance I'd like to speak with him."

She nodded, leaving the way she came. "Careful not to overwork your nerves there, Flash."

He looked at her, puzzled. She just looked at his hands, drumming against the sheets, "You'll burn a hole through your mattress."

She chuckled, but stopped when his face looked like he'd just been doused in cold water.

"Flash?"

He bolted upright and swung his legs off the bed, his face scrunched in pain as he quickly latched his IV drip to the rolling stand and moved out the door.

"Flash!" She shouted, running to his side to try and get him back into the hospital bed, "What–"

He brushed past, her smiling apologetically, but his eyes were determined. "Sorry, Kate. I gotta go.”

She floundered, not really knowing what to do, but followed after him anyway, wanting to make sure he didn't worsen his injuries. Quickly, she told the head nurse to tell Dr. Richards and Batman what was going on, and then she ran to keep up with the injured speedster.

She jogged next to him, He couldn’t move quickly yet, but he was still able to move fast enough. Wally looked surprised to find her running at an even pace beside him. He knew she had to be pushing her running speed, but she didn’t look out of her depth. He gave her a look and she chuckled in response, "I run marathons…and I was a marine. This is easy enough."

He just snorted in response and continued down the hall.

She shrugged and picked up her pace when Flash hustled faster towards his destination, "Where could you possibly have to go right now, Flash?”

He ignored her, keeping up his pace, but he was finding it harder to hold in his grimace.

She groaned and followed after him, “You know, I don't really want to be torn to shreds by the line of people that would come knocking on my door if they found out I let you run around here all by yourself."

He looked back at her and chuckled, “This isn’t even close to running, Kate.”

“Fine,” She huffed, “Call it a brisk walk, whatever you want to call it you shouldn’t be up and out of bed yet.”

He continued own the hall at the fast pace and made one last turn into the secondary medical wing. This one had three times the amount of guards and heroes milling around. He stopped and looked around, his eyes searching and eventually finding his target.

His face fell, settling in a grim line. He glanced over at Kate, who was out of breath and paging the good doctor, "You need to stay here.” He said in a clipped tone, her eyes confused as she continued her page, Wally looked serious at her for a moment, “I'm not about to give him any opportunities."

She clipped her pager back on her belt and glanced at him, puzzled. She finally looked where his eyes had settled and paled. She looked back at him with a shocked expression, "If you think I'm going to let you in there, you're out of your mind!"

Wally smirked, his eyes twinkling, “Well, people often tell me I’m crazy so you wouldn’t be the first.”

Kate lunged for him, calling for assistance as he zipped out of her reach and past the other heroes in the area before they could even think of stopping him. He closed the door behind him, hitting the big, red emergency lock button on the wall. Kate and a few others were pounding on the sliding door and shouting for him to come out. He smirked at them, body screaming at him to sit down. He hobbled to the closest available chair in the room, the only one not bolted to the floor and leaned back, waiting.

Kate ran down the hall, frantic in her search for Dr. Richards or Batman, anyone who would talk some sense into Flash.

Flash watched all the chaos out the window, carefully adjusting in the chair so he could have his IV close and he could be somewhat comfortable. The metal screeched against the floor as he moved and adjusted it.

The sleeping patient in the bed groaned. Cold eyes fluttered open and formed into slits, glaring at the source of all the ruckus.

“What the–”

Wally watched him cautiously, face grim, "Luthor."

Lex Luthor coughed, his mouth curving into a sarcastic smile as he adjusted his bed into a sitting position. When he was settled he looked back at the speedster, stoic facade firmly in place. "Flash."

Wally leaned back, biting back a groan. He made his face as calm and collected as he possibly could. He knew what he had to do was going to piss just about everyone off, except maybe Luthor, and it could end badly.

Very badly.

"So," He said casually, the bald villain shooting him a glare, "I hear you're in a bit of a predicament."

Luthor let out a snort, "Hardly what I would call a predicament."

Wally crossed his arms, the flurry of activity and gawking stares outside the window occasionally catching his eye. He ignored them and remained focused on the supervillain in front of him. Luthor, however caught the movement and looked to his left, seeing the chaos outside his door and raised his brow to Flash sitting in the chair.

"Seems _you_ may have caused quite a predicament." He drawled.

Wally shrugged, trying not to think about the morphine drip he'd told Dr. Richards he didn't want during the day.

He was regretting that decision.

"I usually do." He smirked, eyeing the bandage around the criminal's waist, "But you know that already."

Luthor frowned, but it was quickly replaced by an odd look in the villain's eyes. Luthor leaned back against the pillow on the bed, Wally noticing for the first time the sweat on his brow and hollowed look in his face.

Luthor didn't look good.

"I must admit," Luthor said softly, "I did not expect you to shoot yourself to shoot me. It wasn't even remotely on my list of top possibilities."

Wally grinned, "I like to surprise people."

"It seems that way, doesn't it." Luthor gestured to the heroes trying to get in outside. "Why is the door locked?"

Wally looked at the flashing red light over the door and shrugged. "Because."

Luthor rolled his eyes, his exhaustion clear and leaving no room for patience. Luthor trained his calculated gaze on Wally, his eyes assessing the clear devastation the past three days under his "care" had done to the hero.

"You wouldn't die."

Wally stilled, his eyes going wide.

Luthor softened for a moment, his face revealing a little behind the mask just long enough for Wally to see he was drained, too. Luthor seemed almost lost, his head shaking as he stared at the speedster.

"I didn't understand that." He paused, glancing over at his heart monitor before some of his indifference crept back into his face. "I never told Dr. Kryvonis to do the things he did."

Wally glared, "You never told him to stop."

"True," Luthor shrugged and smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. Slowly it faded, his face serious when he looked back at Wally, "But you never died. And I didn't understand how you could last through all of it and make it to this point. Even when you shot me I had to give you some credit."

Wally's mouth fell open, his chest sore from the lack of air in his lungs.

Luthor sneered, rolling his eyes, "Oh don't look so surprised. I know when I've been outmaneuvered, it is rare, but I recognize it. Though not always out loud." Luthor glanced at the door again, people clearly at a loss of what to do until someone more important showed up, "So, how did you lock them out?"

Wally snapped his mouth closed, biting back, "I'm clever."

"Why?" When Wally didn't answer, Luthor huffed, "Fine. Hold your secrets."

Wally just gave him a 'well-duh" expression, making the villain adjust in his hospital bed and straighten his hospital gown.

Suddenly a commotion caught the speedster's attention. Wally moved forward in his seat, he couldn't stop the small wince on his face as he sat up in the chair. His eyes watched Luthor prepping his usual facade, "Lex."

Luthor's eyes slid to Flash's, turning cold at the use of his first name in such a familiar way.

"I'm trying to save your life. That's why I came here like this, so you better fucking behave yourself or I swear to God, you will die.” Luthor stared at Wally, the speedster seeing when it hit the villain that Wally wasn’t kidding around. Luthor looked at the door then back at Wally, his eyes softer, but still resolute in his stoic expression.

Wally continued to stare at Luthor, emphasizing his point, “You will die because you were stupid and you know it." Wally spoke harshly, leaving no room for argument. He remained steady, waiting for Luthor's rebuttal, but it never came. Instead the villain relented, nodding slightly before turning his false bravado towards Superman, Dr. Richards, and Batman.

Wally took a calming breath, knowing he was hurtling into another battle.

He leaned back in the chair and grit his teeth against the pain from the movement. He watched Bruce storm into the room and smiled his brightest smile at the furious man, “Hiya, Bats! What brings you here?”

Batman was not amused.

Wally gulped, still maintaining his jovial expression, but he knew he was in for it.

Big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, bum, BUUUUUMMMM! *wink*
> 
> Bruce about to open up a can a whoop ass.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER!! WOOOO HOOOO!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Batman stormed into the space, his anger radiating from him.

Dr. Richards and Superman were looking at Wally like he had lost his mind when he asked Batman why he was there. They were close behind the dark hero and they weren’t sure how Batman would react. But true to his reputation, the question didn’t phase him.

Outwardly. On the inside he was two steps from putting Wally over his shoulder and locking the man up in the Batcave with Alfred as his guard dog. But he maintained his demeanor and glared daggers at the speedster who was looking uncomfortable in his chair.

“Flash.” 

“Batman.”

Richards cleared his throat, knowing this would likely head for a heated argument if he or Superman didn’t intervene.

“So,” He said, somewhat awkwardly, everyone suddenly turning to look at the doctor. “Flash, what brings you to Luthor’s room?”

Wally smiled at the doctor’s attempt at defusing the situation and winked at him, ignoring his brooding boyfriend for a moment. He leaned forward in his chair, not able to stifle the small groan from his aching body and looked at the four men in the room, “I know how we can get the serum through Luthor without it killing him.”

Superman and Bruce shared a look and quickly looked back at flash. Wally saw it, knowing then his suspicions were confirmed.  “But, I’m guessing one or the both of you have already thought about this and didn’t want me to be involved.” He leaned back in his chair, a playful smile on his face but his eyes showed his anger and his hurt. “So, I involved myself.”

“Flash–” Superman took a step forward, his voice cool and calming, the voice Wally recognized from hundreds of intergalactic negotiations.  

Wally held up a hand, halting the boy in blue in his tracks, “No, Supes, I think you know it’s the only way he’ll live. All the other options won’t do anything in time.”

Luthor cleared his throat, the four Leaguers suddenly remembering he was still present, “I’m missing something, and as I am the one dying I feel I should know what you’re going to do to me.” 

Wally smirked, gesturing for Batman to lead the way with the wave of a hand. Batman growled, turning to face Luthor.

“You’re human metabolism isn’t fast enough to handle the healing properties of the serum. It’s why all your first test subjects failed. It’s why all of your tests would have failed eventually. The human body cannot withstand any type of healing properties derived from Flash’s powers. ” Batman ground out, his eyes occasionally darting over to Wally in the chair. 

Luthor’s eyes lit up, his gaze turning to the lounging speedster in the chair, “So you’re going to make me faster.” Luthor chuckled, a sudden look of discovery hitting him. He looked at Flash, “How?”

“By sharing my speed with you, partially and very temporarily.” Wall said, nonchalantly, his eyes looking to Dr. Richards who was frowning and then to Superman and Batman who both looked uncomfortable.

Luthor looked around the room, noticing the shuffles and the glances, “This has been the only option the whole time, hasn’t it?”

Batman glared harder at the criminal, Superman and Richards shared a look before nodding, both having some feelings of guilt at keeping the solution away for so long.

Wally grimaced, but didn’t say anything. Instead, Luthor looked at Wally a long while before staring right at Batman, “I suppose I deserved no less.”

They all looked a bit surprised at the announcement, but kept their thoughts to themselves, the only one looking inclined to nod was Batman. 

Dr. Richards stepped forward, the sudden lull in conversation making him anxious to get started.

“Okay, Mr. Luthor. My name is Dr. Richards and I have been the physician treating you while you’ve been here.” Richards paused a moment when Luthor smiled and nodded in deference to the doctor.

“Thank you, doctor. My care seems adequate.” Luthor purred.

Dr. Richards stalled a moment, not really knowing whether to be proud or offended by the statement, “Right, well…” No offered him any advice on it so he moved on, “Flash here will help you gain enough speed and momentum in your body to operate at a certain level, so your body will operate in a way that the serum reacts in accordance to how it would naturally in someone like the Flash. This will prevent your organs, more specifically your heart, from failing and/or leaving tremendous scarring and damage that would be irreversible.”

Luthor raised a manicured brow, “What?”

“I’m going to make you go fast so that the gross shit you put in your body doesn’t make your heart go boom.” Wally deadpanned, Richards looked surprised for a moment before he nodded in agreement. 

Batman had a ghost of a smile on his face, but he quickly turned serious when Richards started speaking again.

“Yes, Mr. Luthor. Your body will be given a lot to handle in a small amount of time, so chances for shock are very high.”

Superman cleared his throat, “Pretty much unavoidable.”

Luthor smiled sarcastically, “Thank you, Superman.”

Superman nodded, a sarcastic grin on his face. Wally rolled his eyes and motioned for Richards to continue. Richards nodded, “Um...where was I…?”

“Shock.” Batman noted.

“Oh right! Body into shock.” Richards started pacing, something Wally had seen many times when the doctor got into one of his monologues. He paced a lot. “So, because you’ll receive a jolt of energy from Flash, enabling your body to move faster, you will literally only have enough energy to flush the serum through, effectively healing any injuries and then your body will be back to normal.”

Wally paused, his brow furrowed for a just a moment before turning to Batman, but the Bat just shook his head and looked back at Luthor. Wally blew out a sigh and continued listening to Richards drone on and on about the chemical changes and blah, blah, blah.

Luthor was on board, knowing he really didn’t have much of a choice. It was either this or die. Richards went to set up the necessary equipment, medical necessities, and brought in the trauma team and a few of the League’s enforcers, just to make damn sure Luthor didn’t get any ideas.

Wally grimaced as Superman and Batman helped him from the chair and escorted him out of the room–both careful to help him keep a bit of his pride. His body hurt too much to care.

“Thanks, Supes,” Wally grimaced when he saw Kate enter the room. He opened his mouth to charm forgiveness from her but the resounding smack to the back of his head did the trick. Superman chuckled as he watched her bustle around the room. She inserted an IV in his arm, swift and efficient, and nudged a now flustered Superman from the tension filled room. 

The door shut behind them, the resounding click making Wally jump.

Bruce growled, leaning against the closed door. Wally had pointedly ignored his heated gaze while Kate was fussing around the room, Superman had felt so uncomfortable he hadn’t really known what to do until Kate made his exit for him. 

Deciding he couldn’t escape now that his IV was hooked in, Wally finally looked up at Batman, his lover’s gaze intense as he shifted on the small observation table. 

“Listen,” he whispered, “Bruce, I–”

He couldn’t say anymore, his mouth suddenly occupied. Bruce’s mouth crushed Wally’s. Wally whimpered in shock and surrender as the room was filled with the grunts and groans they each made as they devoured one another. Bruce was frenzied, Wally biting his lips and gripping the older man to him so tightly he didn’t want to let go. They each played with their tongues, not caring as their teeth gnashed together.

When they finally pulled apart, their breath was ragged. Wally grasped Bruce’s gauntleted wrist, resting his forehead against Bruce’s, both trying to calm themselves by being grounded by one another.

Bruce growled, low and guttural in his chest, making Wally purr. Bruce shuddered at the sound and put his mouth close to Wally’s ear, “Don’t do that again.”

Wally waited, not knowing exactly where the conversation was headed, but prepared to argue his position. 

“Please.” Bruce whispered, his voice filled with emotion Wally wasn’t sure Bruce was aware of.

Wally stared up at Batman’s masked face, running a finger along his exposed jaw. He hesitated, but he knew he had to ask. “Would you have stopped me?”

Bruce swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He paused for a moment before responding, “No. I would have gone with you.”

Wally gaped, his eyes searching for some sign of apathy, some sign that Bruce was lying to him. “You mean that.” He said wondrously, finding nothing but calm and determination in Bruce’s face.

Bruce groaned, but nodded as his forehead dropped onto Wally’s better shoulder. “What am I going to do with you Wally?”

There would have been a time in their relationship that the question would have thrown Wally in a pit of self-doubt, but now after all of this, he knew. He knew Bruce was adjusting to things he couldn’t control. 

Quite a step for the control-freak.

Bruce lifted his head and placed another deep kiss on Wally’s waiting mouth, until the speedster suddenly pulled away.

Wally could see confusion leaking onto the caped hero’s eyes, “I’m getting...excited.” He said, face heating underneath the blue eyes he knew were behind the mask. 

Bruce chuckled, smiling smugly as he adjusted his cowl and made sure Wally was comfortable before going to make sure things were running smoothly. Wally fidgeted on the table, eyes on Bruce. 

“You’re really not going to try and talk me out of it?”

Bruce stilled, eyes on Wally. “You’re sure about this?”

Wally nodded.

Bruce’s mouth flattened in a grim line, but he stifled his instinctive growl, “Then no, but you can bet I will be doing everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you.”

Wally smiled, “You and everyone else in that room.”

Wally could tell Bruce’s brows were wrinkled beneath the mask. He curled a finger at the brooding bat, Bruce stepped between Wally’s dangling legs.

“I trust you, Bruce.” He whispered, pulling Bruce’s mouth to his for a soft kiss. “I trust you with everything that I have: my life, my body, and my heart. I’m not going to risk anything if it’s unnecessary, but I need to do this and you know that.”

Bruce groaned, eyes serious as he whispered, “I don’t want to come this close and have it all taken away because Luthor couldn’t keep his hands off his own product.”

Wally shrugged, eyes intent, “I have to try.”

“I know.” Bruce said, his mouth curved in a small smile. “One of the reasons I love you, but it infuriates me.”

Wally laughed, wincing when it twinged his sore ribs.

Bruce stared at Wally for any sign he was in too much pain, but Wally just smiled at him reassuringly and adjusted on the table. Bruce bit back his knee-jerk reaction to take Wally far away, and eased out of Wally’s embrace.

“Speaking of infuriating,” Wally said casually, “Where are Roy, Jason, and Dick?”

Bruce actually snorted, “I locked them in the game lounge.”

“Why?”

Bruce smirked, arms crossed. “Because when they heard you had gone AWOL from your hospital room, Dick and Roy had to keep Jason from hauling off to kick people’s teeth in for answers. When I told them you showed up in Luthor’s room, I had to toss all three of them back in the room and lock it so all three of them wouldn’t run in and kill him.”

Wally choked, “Oh.”

Bruce shook his head, images of a red-faced Jason being tackled to the floor running through his head.

“Well, I’m sure they’ve calmed down by now…” Wally insisted.

Bruce frowned, “And when I tell them you plan on sharing some of your powers with one of the cruelest criminal masterminds in the world? One who is personally responsible for the kidnapping and torture of their best friend...”

Wally shifted uncomfortably knowing exactly how that would go.

“Maybe we should leave them in there…”

Bruce rolled his eyes, opening the door to find three hands poised and ready to bang open the door if necessary.

Wally paled, suddenly feeling very exposed in his hospital scrubs and Flash mask.

Bruce smirked, “Why don’t you explain it to them yourself?”

Wally glared daggers at his retreating boyfriend as his three best friends converged on him in the space, each of them with an angry expression.

He cleared his throat, each of them now standing a foot away, crossed arms and faces set in ‘don’t mess with us’ looks.

“Guys.”

“Wallace.” They said in unison.

_ Oh boy. _ He thought, rolling his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh. “Why are you guys giving me the third degree? I’m older than two of you, and Roy–” He plucked the other redhead in the chest, “–you have no ground to stand on when it comes to doing stupid things. You and I are the reason for most of the rules in this place. And you two–” He pointed at the two brooding Bats, “I don’t have enough time in the week to explain how much you guys can’t talk about going off and doing something half-cocked on your own.”

All three heroes had the sense to look a little guilty, glancing at each other before turning their worried attention to Wally on the table.

“Guys,” Wally grinned, “I made a point to include myself so they–and you–wouldn’t get the chance to waste time finding some farfetched alternative. This is how it has to be, so you have to live with it.”

Jason was the first to move, his muscled arms wrapping Wally in a hug, “We know, Wally. We just hate it when you pull stunts like this.” Wally patted Jason on the shoulder a knowing smirk on his face as the vigilante pulled away, his face flushed.

Dick’s brow furrowed, an expression Wally had seen a thousand times, not just on that face but on another, older face. 

“We’ll support you. We just want in on it.”

Roy nodded, all three of them settling into a calmer attitude. 

Wally just shook his head and smiled, knowing a crisis was averted. Barely.

Things had been bad, and it always seems to get worse before things are all said and done. But he looked at his three best friends, he could still feel the remnants of his kiss with his love and grinned, big and wide. 

“You guys have my back,” Wally said, patting Roy Jason on the shoulder, “It’s going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean really. Who doesn't love some Bruce/Wally mushy gushy moments? Hu? HUH?
> 
> I love them.
> 
> I love them a lot.
> 
> Thanks again! More soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now tis version is al caught up to my other version on FF.NET. That being said, Iwll update here first. Sorry.
> 
> Also it might be a while because I need to love on my other fic. Sorry again.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Your guys' comments and kudos give me life.

It sucked.

Wally watched Dr. Richards replace the bag of IV fluids onto the rack by his chair. He groaned and slumped further into the chair, leaning his head against the wall behind him. He’d been sucking fluids into his body via tiny needle for about a half an hour, the usual time it took was usually about 20 minutes for him to take in all the calorie cocktail he needed. Seeing how he was about to expound an enormous amount of energy with his body in its current state, Dr. Richards wasn’t taking any chances.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Wally whined, “Again.”

This was his fourth trip in the last half hour, it was driving him insane and slowly but surely they got closer to when he was going to help save Lex Luthor’s life. Wally may not have wanted to kill the man, but he sure as hell didn’t want to share any of his power with him. Wally didn’t care for the idea of that intimacy. Especially with Luthor, he still hated his guts for the whole situation and every stupid thing before this.

Wally zipped into the attached bathroom and came back, dutifully holding out his arm so Richards could attach the IV tube to the needle in his arm.

“How much more of this am I going to have to take, doc?”

Richards glanced up at the speedster, having just thrown away the wrappings and used gauze. “This is the last bag. They’re prepping Luthor in the largest containment unit. That way we can have a few extra people in the room should anything go...w–wonky.”

“Wrong.” Wally said, catching the way Richards had stumbled over the last word. He looked at the doctor who was pointedly ignoring him, “You mean if anything goes wrong.”

Richards cleared his throat, realizing he was probably making the speedster nervous. “I just mean that we’re taking every precaution should things go–”

“Wonky.” Wally finished for him, a sardonic look on the man’s fac. Richards nodded and proceeded to the door, he realized now there wasn’t really a way to dig himself out of the little hole he’d dug, so he decided to leave the speedster alone before he could cause any more damage. He smiled a little and waved, awkwardly making his exit as Wally watched him go, a frown on his face.

Wally watched the liquid drain out into the IV, it felt cold. Initially it had felt like ice in his veins, but slowly he’d grown used to the sensation, not something he was really excited about. He looked around the empty room, enjoying the small amount of private time he was getting now. It wouldn’t last long.

Not that he didn’t enjoy having company, but he’d had to tell Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Roy to leave the room because he was tired of the staring. If he wasn’t a grown man, he would have told them to take a picture because it would last longer. But what really bothered him about it was the fact that they all looked at him like he was going to disappear on them any minute. He hadn’t said the last part out loud.

Because he had disappeared.

He’d almost died.

But try as he might to feel some empathy for them, it was annoying enough having icy cold liquid run into your veins. Being stared a while it happened didn’t make it any easier. So he’d kicked them out under threat of barring them from the room when he was in with Luthor.

They’d all laughed in his face about that.

They had given him some space though, which in the end was Wally’s goal. It only took about ten minutes before he saw Roy pass by the door to his room. Then Dick. Then Jason. Every five minutes after that one of the three would walk by, just glancing inside to make sure he was still functioning.

He couldn’t really blame them. He would have done the same thing.

Looking up at the far corner of the room, he spotted the tiny blinking red light indicating the security camera was on. He hadn’t seen Bruce, but he was sure that somewhere in the Watchtower, Bruce was watching.

Wally smiled to himself. He’d never tell the brooding bat, but he liked knowing Bruce was watching out for him. He felt safe, and that wasn’t a feeling he’d had lately.

Sighing, Wally tapped his foot on the ground, annoyed that he had to wait. He’d been pretty stagnant–with the exception of his small escape into Luthor’s room–for the past few hours and his legs were antsy. His body was antsy.

Just about the time he thought he’d go insane, he saw his favorite nurse walk in the door.

“Hi Kate!” He exclaimed with a smile, her mouth quirking into a small smile. Wally felt himself relax a bit, but he winced when his ribs sent a twinge of pain through his chest as he sat up in the chair.

She didn’t say anything as she went about changing his gauze and bandages, a few of his surface wounds and surgical incision sites hadn’t healed fully. She frowned at the restitch she’d had to do after he’d ripped one of the stitches on his excursion to the prisoner wing. But she moved on and finished changing out the dressings.

Wally watched her fuss with the medical equipment and smiled, putting an apology in it. “You’re still miffed I ran away, huh?”

Kate raised a brow, Wally had the decency to look somewhat apologetic and she couldn’t help the smile on her lips when he did that. She rolled her eyes and came over to his IV bag, unhooking it from the wall and placing it on a rolling stand.

Wally smirked briefly, his grin faded when a second nurse rolled in a wheelchair. He looked at Kate, who was conveniently shuffling his chart papers and grabbing a few syringes. He glared at the chair, “Is that really necessary?”

“You can’t run away if you’re in the chair.” Kate smirked and gestured for him to get in the chair.

He groaned and sank onto the vinyl seat, the small chair creaking under his weight.

Kate smiled at the nurse who’d rolled in the chair, “I’ve got him from here Lauren, thanks.” Lauren nodded with a smile and left.

“So. Really.” Wally insisted as they started down the hall, “Who made you do this? Was it Ba–”

“Doctor Richards told me to wheel you in the chair.” She quipped, Wally opened his mouth to respond but she just frowned at him, “Batman isn’t the only one concerned about you, Flash. Everyone here wants to make sure you live to fight another day.”

Wally didn’t know what to say so he pouted, knowing he’d been beaten. “It’s really not necessary.” He murmured.

He propped his head in his hand on the armrest, ignoring the smirk Kate was giving him. She wheeled the chair around the corner and down the hall, some of the other heroes onboard waved at him saying hello and asking how he was as they made their way to the containment area. It took twice as long to get to their destination because of that. But she made sure to stop because it proved her point. People cared about Flash and she wanted to make sure he knew it.

Kate kept moving, Wally smiled apologetically up at her, “Sorry this is taking so long.”

“Not a problem,” She said, smiling. She didn’t mind. She liked this Flash better, not the comatose version she’d seen the past couple days.

They rolled further down the hall, a sniggering Elongated Man and bandaged Booster Gold crowded in the corner of the hall. They stared at Flash a little too long for the speedster’s taste, his nerves already on edge the closer they got to Luthor. He didn’t need anyone making fun of him because he had to use  wheelchair. Especially one he hadn’t wanted to use in the first place.

“Hey!”

They stopped, eyes going wide as they stared at the irritated speedster in the wheelchair.

“Something funny?” Wally snapped, they sputtered a few excuses, their movements jumbled as they scrambled under the Flash-glare so few people got. “I’d like to see you guys get up and walk to another room and save Luthor’s life even though he’s a prick and he’s...aw hell. Whatever.”

The heroes looked a little shocked at Wally’s outburst, Booster cleared his throat before he spoke. “We weren’t laughing at you, Flash.”

Wally rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. Let’s go, Kate–”

“No really!” Elongated man chimed in, Kate stopped the wheelchair so Wally could face the two flushed team members. “It’s just–”

Booster hit him in the arm, eyes darting up at Kate behind Flash’s chair. He looked a bit uneasy, “We weren’t laughing at you. Honest.”

Wally frowned noticing for the first time Kate was beet red behind him. Suddenly it clicked that maybe it hadn’t been him they were giggling at, “Ah…” He squirmed in his chair, cheeks red beneath his cowl. “Nevermind.” He turned on his charm full volume, instantly the others felt at ease letting out a few awkward laughs. “I’m just pissed I can’t make this chair move faster, that’s all. Don’t mind me.”

They waved at him, wishing him a speedy recovery and watched Kate wheel him the rest the way down the hall. The greetings lessened the closer they got to the containment unit.

“So.” Wally said quietly, “Did Bats give you hell for me running into Luthor’s room?”

Kate shrugged, her face back to its normal shade. “No. But I did get a bit of a grilling by the head nurse in front of a bunch of people.”

“Oh.” Wally slumped, “Sorry.”

Kate smiled, “It wasn’t that bad, just embarrassing. Dr. Richards called her out on it later.” She smirked and leaned in conspiratorially, “Even Batman stepped up for me. They know you’re impossible.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Besides,” she shrugged, pulling up to the door. She typed a code into a keypad by the door and the light above it turned green, they rolled inside, “Booster Gold is just pissed that I told him he had a tiny penis.”

Wally coughed, eyes huge. “You what–?”

Kate laughed, “I told him he had a tiny penis.”

Wally picked his jaw off the floor and laughed, “Wow. Just because? Or was there a reason?”

She shrugged, “He kept asking me out and the guy couldn’t take a hint.”

Wally smiled and laughed with her, distracted for a moment from where he was going.

They walked through a second locked door and rolled into the space. Wally’s smile fell into a grimace, he stared straight ahead through the glass door. Luthor was lying on a table in the center, his skin had a grey-cast to it, “He looks bad.”

Kate frowned, her voice hard when she whispered, “He is.”

Wally looked up at her, he placed one of his gloved hands on hers and patted it softly. “You don’t like him either, huh?”

“You could say that.” When he gave her a look, she shrugged, “I’m a nurse, not a saint.”

Wally smiled, but looked at her seriously. His voice was soft, “Well I suppose we’re similar there. You have to treat a patient no matter who they are or what they’ve done. It was a part of the oath you took, right?”

She nodded, still frowning. Wally smiled at her and looked over at Luthor with mixed feelings, “We don’t get to choose whether we save someone or not either. We’re not the Gods people make us out to be. Luthor is dying and we have a responsibility to try and save his life. We fight, we try, and if we fail we can honestly say that we tried everything to make it right. And maybe more importantly, _we_ will know that we did all we could. It’s all we can do, and we can do no less.”

She laughed softly, Wally looking up ather with a puzzled look, “What?”

She shook her head, “I’m just amazed by you.” She said, rolling him further into the room, “You’ve been through so much, given so much because of that man and yet you still want to try and save him. Because it’s the right thing to do. I’m not sure I would be able to do that.”

Wally shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed, “You’re here aren’t you?”

“I suppose.” She acknowledged but her face was grim as she wheeled him in. As soon as they were through the door he stood from the wheelchair, her hand on his shoulder stopped him for a moment.

“Do me a favor?” She whispered. Wally nodded, seeing the sincerity in her expression. “Don’t die in there, okay? You’re needed here.”

Wally smiled at her as she smirked back. She rolled her eyes, “Besides, you’re the least annoying patient I have.”

Wally let out a small laugh, he looked down at his feet then up at where they’d rolled Luthor’s table. His eyes hardened and his smile fell.

Time to get serious.

Ignoring her objections, he grabbed the IV bag and walked over to where Luthor lay on the table. The criminal mastermind looked gaunt, his face pinched in pain as the nurses and doctors moved him into a sitting position.

Wally looked over and saw a treadmill, specifically designed by himself and Batman to give him and other faster heroes the ability to do stress tests somewhat accurately. They still hadn’t been able to get it to his top speeds, but Superman could use it now and a few others. Ray Palmer was currently fiddling with the machine while Dr. Richards directed medical staff.

Wally looked around the room at the controlled chaos.

_A few extra people, huh?_

At least twenty people were running around the room, all medical personnel. A harried man, looking not much older than Wally hustled up next to him with a rolling IV stand and grabbed his IV bag, quickly changing it out with one Wally recognized as his usual calorie cocktail and left without a word. Another half dozen were some of the stronger heroes on the League’s roster. He nodded in greeting to each of them, all of them nodding back. Orion looked the most likely to put Luthor through a wall, Wally made a note to tell the man not to. He’d grab a beer with him later.

He continued to watch the movement, suddenly caught up in the fact that all of these people in one room were there to do one task. All because he thought he could do it. It was humbling. He glanced around for the one person he knew wouldn't miss this.

He wasn’t there.

His green eyes found three fidgeting men instead. He smiled and hobbled over to them.

“I thought you’d be on lockdown for sure.” Wally said, Dick and Jason rolling their eyes while Roy just grunted as he flipped to the next page in the magazine he held.

“Like you could keep us away.” Jason grunted, tossing the magazine he’d been reading onto the chair next to him, “Besides, we aren’t here babysitting _you_.”

Dick smirked, leaning back in the chair, “Let’s just say big blue doesn’t want Batman going ape if something goes wrong.”

Wally snorted, “And he picked _you_ to babysit Bats?”

They nodded.

“Really?”

They nodded.

Wally shrugged, “Okay.” He glanced back over at all the preparations going on. He frowned, “I hope they know what they’re getting into.”

Jason got up and placed a reassuring hand on Wally’s shoulder, “Richards knows what he’s doing. And so does Batman, in all his gruff, bastard glory.”

Wally nodded, but still looked unsure. The other three shared a concerned look before Jason forced a smile, his tone sarcastically bright, “Besides, what could possibly go wrong by handing over one of the most powerful superpowers in the entire League over to one of the world’s smartest supervillains?”

Dick groaned, “Not helping.”

They heard a soft growl behind them, “We’ve adapted our strategy for that.”

Wally turned, smile on his face as he turned towards Batman standing behind him. It took every ounce of self-control for him not to hurl himself into those strong arms and tell him to take him far away from all of this. Instead he smiled, putting that flirtatious twinkle in his eye and sidled up to the Dark Knight, careful not to touch other than a friendly shoulder pat, “Careful, Bats. You sound almost worried.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes and grunted. Without another word he left and walked towards the preparations. Wally smiled as he left, but his smile faltered a little when he saw them wheel Luthor over to the treadmill.

Dick stepped next to him, “We’re here Wally.” He whispered.

Jason smiled and stood on his other side, “We’re all here.”

Wally chuckled, a tiny sense of deja vu hitting him as he gathered up his gumption and walked over to Richards who was gesturing at him. He heard Roy, Jason, and Dick follow him.

Richards smiled at their approach, his face harried from all the chaos around him, “Alright, Flash, how are you?”

Wally smiled, realizing the effort the good doctor was putting into keeping things remotely casual, “I’m alright, doc. Been worse.”

Richards laughed, “Right, yes, well…” He caught sight of the three men behind him and greeted them all, he and Jason’s exchange a little strange. Wally raised a brow at Dick, but the older Bat just winked and shook his head in an ‘I’ll tell you later’ way.

When Bruce walked up next to the doctor and nodded, Richards smiled and looked around at those gathered, “Alright. Everyone! I need you all to pay close attention because there will not be another time to go through everything again. I need teams A thru E in their positions please when I say go, you will wait there until I have finished prepping both our patients and I will again be on standby to give you your orders, understood?”

A few answering murmurs echoed around the room, but Richards looked unsatisfied, “I _said_ is that understood?!” He said much louder, the resounding answer much louder than the first.

“Good, “ He nodded, “Okay, to your stations please!”

They all scrambled away until Kate, Dr. Richards, Batman, Wally, and Dick, Jason, and Roy were left standing by the largest monitor. Out of the corner of his eye Wally saw Shayera, Superman, GL, Wonder Woman, and J’onn walk in the room and take up positions around the room next to the other six already present. Wally saw Bruce nod to all of them and knew who was in charge of that assignment.

“Okay, Flash–” Richards clapped his hands, bringing Wally’s attention back to the doctor.

“Walk me through how we get the speed to Luthor one more time.”

“Well, basically I hold Luthor’s hands–” He heard Jason chuckle and the following slap to the back of the head, but ignored it, “–and I focus my energy. Our hands will vibrate and a subtle glow should surround our hands until he starts to feel like he’s buzzing. It’s a lot of energy that’s unstudied and unchecked, but I’ve tried it with a human before and it worked fine. The power is only transferred for a brief amount of time, it’ll probably take about 20 minutes for the serum to totally leave his system–”

“26 minutes.”

Wally looked up at Richards, the doctor scribbling notes down on the paper, “What?”

Richards looked up from the pad. “I should take 26 minutes for it all to flush out and for his tissue to regenerate normally. We had to bring him back once already while you were in prep.”

Wally’s eyes were wide, but he shook his head and continued, “I’ll have to give him a little more ‘oomph’ then. But I’ve only done this twice. Ever. Both times it lasted about fifteen minutes and I was fine. But I was at full strength so I’m not exactly sure what’s going to happen.”

“Team A.” Richards said gesturing to a group of people standing by a hospital bed and medical station.

“Huh?” Wally looked at the doctor, waiting for him to explain.

“That’s what Team A is for. Kate will lead Team A to take care of you when things are finished. Team B is there for Mr. Luthor and the surrounding teams are manning both the technical aspects of the procedure and acting as additional back up for everyone else.” Richards set down the notes and smiled at the look of surprise on Wally’s face.

“Really, it’ll be fine in like two minutes–” Wally sputtered.

“Team A is non-negotiable.” Batman growled.

Wally opened his mouth to argue, but the hand gripping his shoulder kept him from doing so. He growled back and continued telling Dr. Richards all that would happen. They finished up and walked over to the bed with Team B standing by, Luthor was pale and sweating. Wally had to give him some credit, the man had enough balls left to smile condescendingly at the people walking up to his bed.

“Mr. Luthor–” Richards started, but was interrupted.

“Please, call me Lex.”

Wally rolled his eyes, feeling bad for the doctor as Richards cleared his throat, clearly put off. He moved on. “Mr. Luthor.”

Luthor frowned, Jason chuckled.

Richards shifted on his feet and continued, “We are almost ready to begin, you understand what you’re to do?”

Luthor nodded, “Yes.” He gestured to Wally, “The Flash is going to give me some of his speed, I will have a nice run on the treadmill over there for 26 minutes, building up speed while the serum leaves my body.”

RIchards smiled, “Yes. That about sums it up. We have a team standing by with the AED to make sure you survive, after that, Team B will take care of your needs until further notice.”

Luthor glanced over at the five medical staffers waiting for their cue and sat up. The nurse to his left helped him out of his hospital bed and into the wheelchair closeby. After he was settled, they all walked to the treadmill, Luthor disgruntled in the chair.

Wally walked up next to him, ignoring Luthor’s glare he held out his hands, “You ready, Lex?”

Luthor frowned at Wally’s outstretched hands. “What?”

Wally sighed, irritated by the villain in front of him. “You have to grab my hands.”

Luthor scoffed, “I’m not about to hold your hand like some yuppy–”

Wally growled and through clenched teeth spat, “You have to, you ungrateful asshole.”

A few coughs echoed around the room, followed by a few surprised stares. Luthor just smiled sarcastically, “Why?”

Wally rolled his eyes, “I don’t have a spell or incantation. This is a physical transference of energy.” Luthor still eyed Wally’s outstretched hands skeptically. Wally glared at him, “Do you want to die?”

Luthor frowned and stood from the chair, reluctantly taking Flash’s now bare hands, a soft buzz emanating from his arms. Slowly the vibrations grew until his hands glowed and Luthor’s grey-cast skin started turning pinker, his hands glowing.

Eyes wide, Luthor tried to take a step back, but Wally held tight. He stared wide-eyed as his hands and arms buzzed, the feeling travelling through his body.

Wally grimaced, his entire body now vibrating in place and every injury he had screaming at him to lie down, “Get ready to jump on the treadmill.” He spat through clenched teeth.

Batman watched Wally and Luthor closely, making the final adjustments on the treadmill with Atom.

Wally started sweating, his own face pale until finally he tore his hands from Luthor’s. Lex stared open mouthed at his vibrating hands and smiled at the power running in his veins.

Wally stumbled to his knees and was immediately surrounded by Batman and Richards, the latter telling Luthor to get on the treadmill.

Luthor jumped on, starting at a jog until he moved faster and faster. The clock had started his countdown as soon as the treadmill engaged. His breathing evened the more he ran, his eyes moving wildly as he felt his body repair itself, an icy chill moving down his spine.

Superman and Wonder Woman moved to stand next to the treadmill. They watched Luthor’s complexion return to it’s naturally pale shade and glanced worried at their friend on the floor.

Richards, Batman, and Kate hauled Wally into a wheelchair and immediately moved him to the hospital bed in his station, Team A already hooking the hero up to the various monitors and running an IV.

“Watch them!” Batman growled at Jason and Dick, Roy following along as they jogged to stand by and make sure Luthor did exactly like he was supposed to.

Luthor was now a vague, white blur, his basic outline still in place on the treadmill. A small electric spark shot from the treadmill, a grunt coming from Luthor as he ran faster. The clock counted down and the circle around him grew wider as more sparks shot from the machine and a few from Luthor himself.

Wally’s head sagged to his right, eyes falling on Luthor. He grimaced and struggled to sit up from the hospital bed they’d laid him on, his face pale and sweaty as Bruce worked to make sure he was getting what he needed

“-eed p’dle…” Wally mumbled, words jumbling out of his mouth. A loud whirring noise was coming from the treadmill slowly drowning him out. They attached a heart monitor to his chest.

Batman leaned in close, eyes frantically searching Wally’s pale face, “What’s wrong, Flash?”

Wally blinked, his glassy eyes staring back into Bruce’s concerned ones. “Paddles–” Wally spat out as he swallowed hard, his breathing a bit frantic and shallow as the medical staff scrambled around him to bring him to a stable condition. “B’ts...heart…”

Bruce frowned as he grabbed onto Wally’s hand, ignoring the nurses telling him to move. “Wally what are you saying?”

Richards ran over to the treadmill. A new, loud sound burst from it as Luthor suddenly became visible, the clock reading seven minutes remaining.

Bruce whirled to see what was happening with Luthor on the machine when suddenly it dawned on him. He squeezed Wally’s hand, “I got it Wally. You can rest now.”

Wally nodded and with a sigh fell unconscious. Bruce reluctantly let go of Wally and sprinted over to the treadmill, everyone now able to see a wide-eyed Luthor on the machine.

He was clutching his chest.

“We need the paddles, Luthor’s about to–”

Luthor collapsed off of the treadmill, the heart monitors attached to his body shorting out sending the monitor into panic mode. Richards immediately dropped next to the unconscious man on the floor, checking for a pulse.

“No pulse!” The doctor shouted, “I need that AED! Now!” Team B rushed to Luthor and flipped the man on his back. One team member ripped open the hospital scrubs. Just as they landed him on the gurney, everyone stunned as they watched the medical team try to revive one of the world’s most iconic villains, a sound from behind them caused everyone’s blood to freeze.

Bruce whirled in slow motion, his ears hearing the loud, monotonous tone coming from the heart monitor attached to Wally’s chest.

Then everything went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do like to torment poor Wally.
> 
> You may have noticed the number of chapters in this fic has changed (If you didn't I don't blame you, I forgot about it) but it's not shorter than the other one. I've just condensed some material into single chapters as opposed to the episodic version on the other site. 
> 
> Almost to the end!
> 
> See you soon!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man!! I'm back! And what the hiatus it has been, so sorry I haven't updated more. But...life, it gets in the way. The good news is I have quite a bit to update here in the coming days so be prepared for an onslaught of updates!
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos and the comments. They really make my day, and my writing, that much easier.
> 
> Thanks all! Enjoy -DL

Wally blinked, eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light.

“What the…” Wally sat up slowly and groaned. He shook his head, his vision was fuzzy, but it rapidly came into focus.  
He was in a white room, floor and ceiling indeterminate from one another. He blinked rapidly, the blend making it disorienting to look at.

_What the hell happened?_

His hand reached up for his head, the pounding was insistent. He looked around trying to understand where he was when his eyes fell on a slumped form a few yards away. He stood, stumbling on his feet and walked closer to the lump, his foot pushing an unconscious Luthor onto his back.

“Luthor.” He nudged the villain with his foot, “Get up.”

No response, he kneeled next to the man and ran his hand on his pulse, nothing there.

Luthor’s eyes shot open and he sprang forward, Wally jolted back and landed on his butt. He glared at the villain, confused why he was awake when he hadn’t felt a pulse. He opened his mouth, but paused, moving his hand up to his own neck and realizing he also had no pulse. Wally’s eyes widened, finding Luthor’s own wide eyes. He gulped.

Luthor frowned at him and growled, “Are we dead?”

“I sure as hell hope not,” Wally jumped to his feet, “I don’t want to spend eternity with you.”

Luthor rolled his eyes and stood, holding out a hand to Wally until the shocked hero grabbed it and stood. Luthor frowned, “The feeling is mutual.”

Wally glared at the villain, but decided to ignore him for the moment. He looked around. The surrounding area still somewhat disorienting, but something about it seemed familiar.

"Hey, maybe we’re–” Wally whirled around in a circle, running around at speed until he stopped in front of Luthor and poked him “–no. It can’t be.”

"Hey!” Luthor shouted, angrily rubbing his chest.

“You wouldn’t be here–” Wally sputtered, eyes wide.

“Be where?” Luthor growled.

Wally rubbed his face in agitation. “The Speed Force.”

“What?”

Wally paced, hands raking across his head as he frantically tried to reason through it. “You wouldn’t...no. It’s impossible. I think.”

Luthor growled, eyes narrow as he looked around the room. “What are you talking about? What is the Speed Force?”

“It’s the source of all speedsters’ powers. All speedsters in any time and place gain their power from this place.” Wally growled, his agitation growing as he looked around, still not seeing anyone or the floating shapes he’d seen last time he’d entered the space unwillingly.

Luthor stopped, eyes wide as he looked at Wally. “But you came back.”

Wally sighed, shoulders dropping before turning to face Luthor. “I was pulled out.”

"Well, they have to know we’re here,” Luthor shouted, “They’ll do it again!”

Wally shook his head sadly, “I don’t think so Lex. I wasn’t supposed to leave last time and I don’t think I’ll get a second chance.”

Luthor opened his mouth, but no words left him. Instead he stopped, closed his mouth and stared at the ground. He cleared his throat, “So we’re stuck.”

Wally almost felt sorry for him, but all the memories under Dr. Creep, and the pain and suffering this man had put his friends and himself through, came flooding back. All sympathy flew out of him and he straightened his shoulders instead. “I’ll find a way to get us out of here.”

Luthor raised his eyes up from the ground, he moved forward a step, but suddenly he jolted to a stop mid-step. Wally moved, voice hesitant, “Lex?”

He zipped up close to Luthor, the man was frozen in place. Wally snapped his fingers in front of Luthor’s face. Luthor jerked into a standing position and flickered, Wally shot away from him as Luthor stood still, then suddenly released a gasp and crumpled to the ground.

Wally ran next to him, helping the man sit up. “What the hell was that Luthor?” Wally shouted frantically. Luthor shook his head trying to clear his head and his form flickered again.

“I think,” He said, voice hoarse, “they’re trying to bring us back. Restarting our hearts. It felt like my chest was being sat on by a five-hundred pound gorilla.”

Wally smirked, “Well you have a talking one on staff, don’t you?”

Luthor glared at him, flickering again as he sat on the ground. Wally shrugged and sat back a moment watching for another moment of rigor mortis. Nothing happened, Luthor flickered out of focus for a moment, but remained seated on the floor.

“Huh.” Wally said, trying not to sound too disappointed. Luthor frowned, watching his hands as he would flicker for a moment and then refocus into their reality.

Wally didn’t know how long they sat there, but a ping sounded off in the distance drawing their attention from Luthor’s problem. Wally stood, ready for anything. He held a hand out telling Luthor to stay put. A small yellow dot appeared in the distance, the shape and size growing larger at a rapid rate.  
Wally’s eyes widened, a soft roar like the sound of a rocket grew louder as the speck grew larger. Wally readied himself, until the sound was loud and insistent, and Wally found himself flat on his back, a man hovering above him. Wally blinked as he realized the man wasn’t clothed in yellow, but in gold. White and gold lightning jumping all around him and from him, his face devoid of significant features, but melded into a handsome profile, his skin gold, eyes pure white beams of light. The being’s head turned, finding Luthor and before Wally could blink, had him by the neck and off the floor.

Wally groaned and tried sitting up but he couldn’t move fast enough. He watched Luthor scream and yell as the being vibrated his hands until Luthor disappeared in a flash of bright light. Wally shielded his eyes, turning when he found the being hovering above him once again with an outstretched hand. Wally blinked, waiting for the man to say something.

Nothing came.

Wally looked at the man above him with wary eyes, but reached a hand out and accepted his help in standing. The being nodded and took a step back, eyes staring straight into Wally’s own. 

Wally shuffled on his feet, the silence uncomfortable. “Did you kill him?”

The gold man in front of him tilted his head, saying nothing.

“Do you speak?” Wally spoke more insistent, his frustration starting to leak into his voice.

Another head tilt, but this time the being’s eyes faded, the bright light replaced with eyes of gold amber.

“Who are you?” Wally asked, a sudden sense of deja vu hitting him. The man stepped closer, but Wally didn’t run as the gold hand reached out and touched his chest. Images of running over land and sea, through villages from prehistoric times, through history, watching men fight, women keen, and worlds that were not his own crumble into madness. His chest swelled with warmth as image after image, some recognizable to him, flooded his mind until suddenly all he could see was the man in front of him.

“You’re a speedster–” Wally breathed, his eyes wide with astonishment as the gold man took a step back and his golden eyes again turned to bright light, he shakes his head once. Wally paused, the only other option being–

“You’re it.” Wally said softly, “The Speed Force.”

He nodded.

Wally frowned, his chest still warm from his encounter. “The Speed Force is a living thing?”

The golden being cocked his head, eyes returning to their golden hue.

“Well that’s helpful,” Wally mumbled to himself, his irritation quickly replacing the warmth from earlier. The being looked at him, pondering a moment before suddenly more images flashed through Wally’s head. This time of power, and the loss of it. A sun glows brighter and brighter while a star in a distant galaxy fades to nothing. A man with strength is taken down by a weaker man with more wisdom than he, more and more images go through the Flash’s mind, displaying power and the loss of it. Checks and balances. The last being of the Flash and the League saving Luthor using the Speed Force.

Wally gasped and stumbled back, shaking his head of the buzzing in his ears. “Is he dead?” He whispers.

Nothing.

“How do I get back?” Wally spoke harsher, taking a step forward.

The man shook his head.

Wally couldn't breath, his heart pounding in his chest as what the man is telling him sinks in, “I–I have to go back.”

“Why?” The voice echoes all around, the man’s mouth not moving, but Wally knows the Speed Force is speaking to him.

“Because,” Wally growled, “people depend on me. I have people who love me and I love those people and I need to go back to them.”

Images from his fight with Luthor and Brainiac flood his mind, he watches as Shayera pulls him from the swirling, white portal in the air until he sprawls against them.

I can never go that fast again. If I do, I don’t think I’m coming back.

Wally falls back, his words echoing at him as he falls to the ground. He can’t breathe, he really isn’t going back. He knew he’d told Luthor that when they’d first arrived, but he hadn’t actually thought…

“I have to.” Wally whispered, his chest tight. “I didn’t realize I had no strikes left, that I had any strikes at all!” Wally stumbled to his feet, his face flushed as anger hits him. “Is this really it? I die and you go bestow your greatness on some other unsuspecting fool?”

The man tilted his head, eyes still the subdued gold. “You can go back.”

Wally felt his chest loosen for a moment before his suspicions got the better of him. He frowned, “What’s the catch?”

“No power.”

Wally stumbled forward, his breath knocked out of him as he realizes what the Speed Force is doing. He can go back, but he can never run again, never be a hero. He can live, but he must leave this piece of himself behind.

Wally dropped to his knees, staring with wide eyes at his shaking hands until he falls on them, eyes staring at the floor. He looks up, eyes hard. “People need the Speed Force, they depend on your power to save them from the world.”

Wally let out a sigh and slumped back on his knees, head in his chest. “Will you promise me something?”

The being tilts his head, but says nothing. Wally looked at the floor before his eyes lifted to the golden eyes of the force in front of him, “Will you promise that if I can’t help them, you’ll find someone who will? Someone who can handle all of this?”

The being blinked, eyes thoughtful, until he nods. Wally lets out his breath and finds his first smile while in the white world.

A sudden, excruciating pain ripped through his chest, Wally screamed. Another pain lanced through his body as he writhed on the ground in complete agony and his body arched off the ground. The world of white faded from his vision until all he can see above is darkness, everything slows, drifting. Then suddenly…

It stops.

His heartbeat is loud and fast, the only sound in the black until even that stops and he is left in dark silence.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New chapter! Only a few left and then this fic is done :) Thanks again for the comments and the kudos! I love it so much and it truly helps me write.

...

Everyone moved at once, Superman and Wonder Woman moved quickly to assist the team assigned to Luthor in getting the villain out of the way of the team assigned to help Wally.

This hadn’t been part of the plan, they had contingencies in the event that something like this could occur, but this hadn’t been in the actual plan. Batman hurled himself into action, instinct taking over as he quickly tore open the shirt on Flash’s chest, Richards had paddles on Luthor, shouting “clear!” as they attempted to revive the villain.

Bruce wasn’t paying attention to them. He felt himself ripped away from the bedside, Dick and Jason on either side of him as he worked to calm himself. Dick held onto his shoulder as he stood back, watching the medics led by Kate call out for more supplies that would bring Wally’s heartbeat back.

Dr. Richards called out “clear!” again and again until finally his second shook his head, Luthor lying motionless on the ground. Richards let out a frustrated shout, tossing the paddles to the floor. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and looked over his shoulder, Red Hood giving another squeeze before running back over to the chaos surrounding Flash’s bedside.

“Time of death, 23:00.” Richards growled before sprinting from the dead man, now covered by a white sheet, to Flash’s bed.

Kate commanded the line, screaming for another volt from the AED. But the monitor didn’t change, the loud, single tone making everyone in the room stop. Richards scrambled next to Kate and held the paddles back, shaking his head. He looked up, finding the dark, cold eyes across from him, a black gloved hand holding the pale, lifeless one on the bed.

Kate balked up at the doctor, trying to put the paddles back on the Flash’s bare chest, but Richards tore them away. He held her by the shoulders and shook, her eyes filled with tears. “Call it.” He spoke softly, Kate stepped back and shook her head.

Richards sighed, but stopped when a voice cut through his heart.

“Time of death, 23:02.” Batman said calmly, hand wrapped around Flash’s as the others in the room slowly understood what was happening. Nightwing and Red Hood leaned on one another for support, Arsenal sliding down the wall as he too fell into tears. No one moved for a while, the idea that both Luthor and Flash were dead too unreal.

Superman moved first, hand clasping Batman’s shoulder as the rest of the Founders gathered around Flash’s bed and stared, tear streaked faces horrified at their friend so still in the bed.

Richards left them alone with their friend, head shaking as he mumbled about calculations and plans. He stopped when he made it back to Luthor on the gurney, sheet covering his face. He pulled it back and couldn’t help but feel shame wash over him.

_ I talked Flash into it. _

He dropped the sheet back over the villain’s face and turned back, grabbing Luthor’s chart when suddenly a sound caught his attention.

A gasp.

He whirled, the chart clattering on the ground as he saw the sheet twitch over Luthor and he ripped it back, the eyelids flickering until they shot open.

“Hey!” Richards yelled to the standing medics, “Grab a cart!” 

Medical personnel rushed towards him and he readied the paddles as Luthor let out a scream and arched off the gurney, his eyes, wide open flashed a brilliant white and he slumped back on the table. Richards scrambled close to the villain and checked for a pulse, finding a strong, beating heart there. Luthor shot up off the bed, knocking the doctor back into the waiting arms of Red Hood who pushed him upright.

“What the hell doc?!” The vigilante shouted. Hood ran next to Luthor as the other heroes realized what was happening and readied themselves for something, anything, to happen that would give them the excuse to throw Luthor through the wall.

Luthor coughed and sat forward, eyes wide as he looked around and drew huge, gulping breaths. Richards pointed to the nurse by the empty hospital bed, “Bring me a mask, get him onto oxygen STAT!”

They quickly got Luthor adjusted onto the hospital bed from before, a mask hooked to his nose and mouth and heart monitor firmly in place, his heart beating at full capacity. 

Before Richards could do anything else, Nightwing and Red Hood hovered near him, causing him to frown until he saw whirling black out of the corner of his eye. He turned, facing the oncoming Bat, “Now, Batman, you can’t just–”

Batman shoved him to the side, grabbing Luthor by the collar of his hospital gown. He leaned in, teeth bared, “What happened?”

Luthor rolled his eyes and reached for the mask, removing it. He looked down at the hand on his gown and frowned, “If you would let go, I can tell you.”

Bruce shoved him back onto the bed, Luthor letting out a huff as he readjusted, “We were in some place...not here. Flash knew where it was and said I shouldn’t be there.”

The Founders were listening, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Arsenal perking up at what the criminal was saying. Batman growled, gripping his hands into fists beneath his cape. “Where?”

Luthor shrugged, taking a breath from the mask before saying anything more. “I don’t know. I remember being somewhere I shouldn’t have been, I was choked by something gold, and now I’m here.”

Bruce took a step forward, but Dick held out a hand stopping him. 

Luthor frowned. “That’s all I know.” He cleared his throat and took a breath from the mask, everyone turning from his bed except a few necessary medical assistance. Luthor glared at the mask in his hand and put it next to him, “I would tell you.”

Batman turned back, the others looking at the criminal with questions in their gaze. Luthor cleared his throat,but refused to make eye contact, “If I knew more, I would tell you.”

Bruce grit his teeth, but he knew from the look on Luthor’s face he was telling the truth. The rest of the heroes that had been in the room when Flash had flatlined had melted back to the outer edges of the large space. People mumbling and whispering, the occasional glance to the white sheet being made. 

Bruce was still glaring at Luthor when the soft roar started. Everyone glanced around, trying to understand where the noise was coming from until it was so loud everyone had assumed battle ready positions. The roar echoed until it stopped suddenly, a gasp sounded from the bed.

Bruce whirled, eyes finding Wally arching off the bed under the white sheet. Another loud gasp came from the speedster before people realized what was happening enough to move.

Kate stared wide-eyed at the arching hero and tossed the sheet to the floor, quickly rolling into medic mode, “Get a crash cart and I need bags and bags of Flash’s calorie cocktail, now!” People scrambled to follow her orders as Dr. Richards came into the fray and Flash’s body began to seize. 

Bruce stared at the commotion, his thoughts moving so slowly as he walked closer, finding himself hurled in the arms of Dick and Jason once again, staring with hope as the paddles were placed on Wally’s chest and he bounced on the thin mattress. 

“Once again,” Richards yelled, brow wet with sweat, “Clear!”

Nothing changed.

“Clear!”

Wally arched off the bed, eyes flying open and a scream torn from his chest, soft and barely there until it was a full blown cry of agony. Wally flopped onto the bed, alert and awake, soaked with sweat.

“What–” he croaked, the sound was the most beautiful thing Bruce had ever heard, “–what happened?”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a cruel mistress, I know.   
> Will Wally still have his powers?   
> Who knows.


	26. Chapter 26

...

Flash could hear shouting. Rapidly, darkness became pain as his eyes flooded with bright light and he was overwhelmed with sound and movement all around him. He croaked something out of his mouth, but he wasn’t exactly sure what it was.

“Flash.” Wally blinked, eyes finding Batman standing a few feet away, Dick and Jason holding their arms across his chest. He let out a sigh and let his head drop back, smiling at the ceiling. 

He made it home.

He laughed and he knew the people around him were nervous about what that meant, but he didn’t care.

Bruce walked up to him and checked his vitals as Dr. Richards did the same. The doctor smiled at him and adjusted a few things as Nurse Kate helped him.

“Glad to see you back with us, Flash.”

Wally smiled at the doctor, “Glad to be back.” His smile fell, he felt the gloved hand on his shoulder and didn’t want to look. He knew once he did all composure would vanish and he would lose himself to the emotions running through him.

He stopped, his thought returning to his time in the Speed Force.

“Help me up.” Wally sputtered, pushing himself up from the bed and swinging is legs over the side.

“Wait–” Richards started, his hands reaching for Flash only to be stopped by the glare from Batman, the dark clad hero hoisting Wally from the bed and helping him onto his feet.

Wally was unsteady, holding onto Bruce for dear life. For more than one reason. He glanced around him for the first time and realized they had an audience. He swallowed the fear threatening to overwhelm him and he hesitated.

Bruce saw the doubt flicker in Wally’s eyes, he turned towards the back of the room. “Everyone out.” He growled. Heroes and personnel moved, but not fast enough for the man, “Now!” He barked, causing everyone but the Founders, Dick, Jason, Roy, and Dr. Richards and Nurse Kate to leave the room. 

Wally smiled, “Thanks.”

Bruce nodded, holding his lover tighter when his steps faltered. Wally waved him off and Bruce relaxed his grip, but stayed within reach. Wally staggered a few feet and stood still for a moment. He took a breath and stared at the wall, brow furrowed in concentration.

Everyone else stood waiting, not sure what Flash was doing.

“Wa–” Shayera began, stopping when Bruce glared at her. She glared back, but looked back at Wally who was still staring at the wall in concentration, “Flash? Are you alright?”

Flash didn’t respond for a moment, instead his mouth dropped a bit and his breathing quickened. “...‘s gone. I–I can’t…” He didn’t finish the statement, instead turned and stumbled back to the bed, eyes unfocused as he plopped on the hospital bed. He looked at his hands, willing them to do something, anything.

“You can’t what, Flash?” Wonder Woman asked softly. She frowned at Superman who was looking concerned at the speedster.

Dick, Jason, and Bruce reached the conclusion at the same time.

“His speed is gone.”

They all turned, Luthor speaking from his bed. He looked stoic, his eyes on Wally who was still staring at his hands. “He can’t vibrate because his speed is gone.” He paused, choosing his words, “He took it, didn’t he?”

Wally looked up from his hands, eyes glassy as he nodded at Luthor.

“Who did?” John asked, the Green Lantern’s eyes flaring brighter with anger on his little brother’s behalf, “Who took it, Flash?”

Wally sighed, “The Speed Force.”

Bruce was genuinely surprised, as was everyone else in the room. His eyes widened, but he schooled his features, not wanting Wally more agitated than he already was. “You went back in. That’s what Luthor meant when he said you went somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be.”

Flash nodded, hands going limp on his knees. He looked up at his friends, their face giving him some comfort. He found Bruce’s eyes beneath the mask and smiled sadly, “That was the deal.”

“But Wa–Flash,” Roy started, ignoring the elbow he received to the stomach for his near slip in front of Lex Luthor, “what happened? You were only gone a few–” Dick reached out and gripped the archer’s shoulder, Roy stopping at the devastated look in the speedster’s eyes. 

Dr. Richards frowned and nodded at Kate, the nurse grabbing a few syringes. “Flash, we’re going to take some samples and then I’m going to ask that you rest, alright?” He looked pointedly at the heroes in the room, all of them nodding before starting to leave the large space. Richards knew they didn’t want to leave, but he also knew this wasn’t going to be easy for Flash to adjust to. He’d need space. “I’ll have Kate roll you back to your private room after we take some blood.”

Wally nodded, feeling strangely numb, like something was missing.

Because it was.

He didn’t watch them take blood, he didn’t watch anyone leave. He heard them move out the door and mumble their assorted ‘see you later’ and ‘feel better soon’ exit lines until they were gone.

Kate finished drawing the blood samples and he moved to the wheelchair. Kate rolled him down the hall. He ignored the stares, but was saved from most of the attention because Batman followed them down the hall like an avenging bodyguard. He knew Bruce wasn’t going to leave him alone for a while. 

If ever. 

But, to be honest, he wasn’t sure that would be such a bad thing.

“Okay,” Kate said once they were in the room, her voice ringing with the fake sweetness most nurses have when dealing with patients. “I’ll get you settled and leave you to rest for a while.” She left Wally in his chair and grabbed an IV kit to start in his arm. She inserted the needle and set up the necessary equipment, Batman hovering in the corner while Flash refused to say anything, instead staring at the ground. She helped him to the bed and he thumped against the soft surface and grunted in pain as his body remembered all the injuries he’d had before giving Luthor his speed, being pulled into the Speed Force, and then losing his speed. His gut twinged at the mostly healed gunshot wound and several healing, but still cracked ribs. He winced as he moved on the bed, carefully adjusting until he could sit comfortably. Kate noticed and went over to the metal cabinet, swiping her card and coming back with two syringes. 

“This,” she said, holding up one of the tubes with clear liquid, “is an antibiotic to help prevent any infections from your surgery or from your other healing injuries. And this,” she held up the second vial, “is morphine for your pain.”

Flash opened his mouth to argue, but she shook her head. “Nope. I don’t want to hear it. You need your rest and this will help you.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes warm with empathy, “We’re entering new territory here. Let the staff, myself, and the doctor take care of you. We’ll figure the rest out later.”

Wally closed his mouth and slumped back in the bed, nodding. She smiled at him and added the medications to his IV drip. Wally’s eyes were already drooping. Kate looked back, finding Batman still brooding silently in the corner. “Dr. Richards is running him on a much smaller dose of his usual calorie cocktail and we’ll monitor the morphine and antibiotics, make sure we’re adjusting as needed.”

Batman remained silent and walked closer to the bed, keeping enough of a distance, but still closer. Kate hesitated, but decided to say what was on her mind, “You should hold his hand.”

Batman looked at her, face not giving away anything. Kate tossed the used syringes away and continued about the room as usual, “I saw you in the room with Lex Luthor before, we all did. I know–what I mean to say is...ah I’m not saying this how I want to.” She frowned and grabbed the chart from the end of the bed, “What I’m trying to say is that I know you care about him. More than most. I’m not going to say anything and neither will anyone else if you hold his hand and stay close to him. He’ll feel better if you’re here, if you’re holding his hand. It’s how he finds comfort and I think that’s important to you that he be comfortable.”

Batman didn’t say anything for a moment. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up against the edge of the bed. He sat down and Kate rolled her eyes, his hands still at his sides. Bruce saw the gesture, but his eyes were on Wally. He reached out and grabbed the redhead’s hand, Kate smiling as she left the room knowing her patient would be happy. 

Bruce didn’t watch her leave, but he was grateful for her boldness all the same. He knew most of the tower knew he and Wally were together, and if they didn’t then this whole fiasco would surely have clue them in. She had guts, and he knew he’d be speaking to Richards about offering her a promotion when this was done. After dealing with Wally, she certainly deserved one.

The Head Nurse had always irritated him. 

Bruce smiled to himself and squeezed his lover’s hand, “I love you.” He whispered. He could almost hear Wally responding back, but for now the consistent rise and fall of his chest was enough. There’d be time for more later. He was alive, and they were going to figure it out, one step at a time.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters! Almost there y'all. Thanks again for reading and the comments, it's really awesome to hear from everyone :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I added two chapters. I just had inspiration and my next chapter turned into this massive thing and so now I'm having to separate them a bit so I can give closure to all of my plot bunnies. 
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading and I love the feedback!! Thanks!

Jason stretched his arms above his head, his body sore from taking a quick nap on the floor outside of Wally’s hospital room. He cracked his neck and blinked away the sleep. He was wearing a simple domino mask, the helmet had been claustrophobic after about an hour and he’d decided to hell with it and taken it off, setting it next to him in the hall. He looked up at the clock on the wall. Wally had been asleep for over three hours and, at last glance, Bruce had been out cold beside him. Dick, Roy, and Jason were camped outside the door so no one would bother the two men. Bruce and Wally needed the rest.

The rest of the Founders had gone back to as much of a “business as usual” as they could. Superman took up the first shift of Monitor Duty with Mr. Terrific, coordinating various missions on and off Earth. John and Shayera were sleeping for a couple hours so they could take the next rotation. J’onn jumped in on coordinating tower repairs with Steel, and Wonder Woman resumed her duties training some of the new recruits with Black Canary. 

It didn’t take long for Superman to pass by Wally’s room. It had taken about thirty minutes for all of the Founders to meander by their friend’s room at some point. Dick wasn’t even looking up from his book anymore and Roy had started snoring after the second round. 

Every half hour, they’d hear footsteps walk by the room, a mumbled “everything alright?” before Dick would nod, and then they’d do it all again in a half hour. 

You could put a clock to it. 

Other heroes had also walked by the room, some genuinely wishing Flash well, but others were trying to get the latest gossip. Dick wasn’t as open to their curiosity and after about forty-five minutes of obvious gawking, he’d had enough. He told Kate, the nurse in charge of Wally’s care, that only the Founding members, Roy, himself, and Dr. Richards were allowed in the hallway where Wally’s room was. 

Jason had started walking away to go fetch some coffee when Dick listed off the names. He stopped and glared at his brother, “Hey!” He barked, pointing enthusiastically at himself, “Include me on that list there, bird brain.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dick mumbled, running a hand through his raven hair, “He’s fine, too.”

Jason rolled his eyes and set off to fetch caffeine, they clearly needed it.

Kate chuckled at the two friends and marked them on the list, it was still hard for her to believe they were Batman’s proteges. Recent events had softened her impression of Batman, but the masked avenger was a hard image to completely erase from her mind. 

Batman had always seemed like a myth more than a real person. He almost never got a medical check unless his injuries were extensive, his combat and strategy skills were whispered about, and his glares could put Superman down. She’d always thought Flash was brave when she’d see him joke around with Batman, but after seeing him now with the speedster, it was hard not to understand why they were so compatible. The phrase ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’ came to mind. 

She smiled and double checked the other two rooms in the short hall to make sure they were empty. Not all the League members had quarters on the Watchtower. It wasn’t uncommon, when the group bunk room was full, that the nursing staff would find a spandex-clad hero snoring in one of the empty medical rooms. These three rooms were separate from the rest of the medical wing and the entrance was right next to the nurses’ station, so they didn’t get a lot of super nappers, but she wanted to be sure. 

Closing the door, she smiled and placed the list on the clipboard every nurse checked before their shift. She had no problems convincing the nurses to enforce the new guest list. She had considered limiting access anyway, but requests from the members of the League made her job easier. 

It also helped that everyone loved Flash. 

“You put my name on there, right?”

Kate looked up from her paperwork to see Red Hood standing at the counter. She nodded and handed him the clipboard, the vigilante nodded in confirmation when he saw his name written on the bottom of the list.

“Thanks,” He squinted at her name tag, the image a little intimidating while he was wearing a domino mask. Jason smirked at her and handed the clipboard, “Thanks, Kate. And thank you for taking care of Flash. I know he can be a pain, but he’s our pain and we want him to stay that way.”

Kate laughed, “I’m happy to make sure he stays that way.” 

“Good.” He nodded, he turned to leave but stopped, looking back at the nurses at the desk. Four. Five, including Kate. He’d add that to the count.

Jason continued down the hall and pointedly ignored the curious glances and stares as he grabbed ten cups of coffee, a handful of creamer and sugar packets, put them in carriers, and made his way back to Wally’s hallway. He stopped by the nurse’s station and gave the four shift nurses cups of coffee, handed a warm cup to a very grateful Nurse Kate, and gave Dick and Roy their cups. He set another cup next to Dick.

“What’s that for?” Dick mumbled, sipping the hot coffee.

“Bruce will be up soon, unless miracles do happen and he manages to sleep a solid six hours.” He stood up and started down the hall with the last two cups in the carrier.

“Where are you going, Jay?” Dick called after him.

“I have one more delivery.” Jason said over his shoulder, ignoring the mumbles that followed him as he turned down the next hall leading to the break room the medical personnel used. He got to the room without running into many people along the way, the tower had emptied considerably and was operating with the usual night shift crew. 

The metal and glass door slid open, the room empty except for two medics grabbing something from the vending machine, and the good doctor.

Dr. Richards sat hunched at the large round table in the corner of the room, a mountain of paperwork piled next to him and pages spread out in front of him. A textbook was propped up on a small pile of manila folders and Richards was reading, scribbling notes, and highlighting things on the various pages in front of him.

He set the coffee carrier on the table, pulling one of the cups from the cardboard tray and setting it in front of the doctor. “Don’t you ever sleep?”

Richards looked up from his work, a pen in his mouth before he saw who was speaking to him and he dropped it in his hand. He grinned sheepishly, “No. I survive mostly on grit, determination, and a lot of coffee.” He saw the cup in front of him, eyes lighting with glee as he gripped the warm paper cup and put two sweeteners, and one cream in the cup. “Thanks,” he mumbled, not making eye contact. He paused, eyes twinkling a moment before setting his trash on the table and stirring the liquid, “Should I drink this?”

Jason frowned, “I mean, yeah. If you want to stay awake?”

Richards chuckled and sipped some of the hot liquid, “If I remember correctly, my last cup of coffee did just the opposite.”

Jason choked on his sip of coffee and smiled, sitting back in the chair. “That was under extreme circumstances, I only did what every good superhero would do.”

“Oh?” Richards smiled. “I suppose I can’t fault you for that.”

“Why aren’t you in an office?”

Richards shrugged, flipping the page and highlighting a few sentences. He tabbed the page and flipped to the next one, sipping his coffee before answering. “I have one, I am the Head Physician for the Justice League, but it’s not on this floor. It’s up by the lab on the next level.” He took a drink and looked over across the room to the large picture window that took up most of the wall, the view of space stunning, “And I like this view better.” 

Jason looked out the window, he had to admit is was quite a sight. He looked back at the doctor who was looking over charts and signing various forms. “Why don’t you ask to relocate your office?”

Richards grimaced at the information on the page in front of him and scribbled a note, he pulled his attention from the papers in front of him when he realized Red Hood had asked him a question, “Sorry. What?”

“I said,” Jason drawled, leaning back in the chair, “why don’t you just ask to relocate your office?”

“Oh,” Richards shrugged, “I’ve never really thought about it. This works out well. Everyone knows where to find me and I’ve never been a fan of the boss shutting himself away in an office. Open door policy or no, you’re still separate from your team and I think it hinders productivity. You can lead effectively from within the herd. It’s the same reason the Founders of the Justice League do Monitor Duty shifts, right? To keep themselves visual and keep in touch with everyone.”

“Huh. Hadn’t thought of it that way, but I guess Batman and Superman have a similar line of thinking.” Jason looked at Richards, “How long have you been in this gig?”

Richards glanced at his watch, “About three years.”

“Right around the time the League expanded.” 

Richards nodded and jotted a few more notes down. Jason took the opportunity to really look at the doctor, he didn’t look that old. His brown hair was greying on the sides, but it matured him more than aged him. There were still a few scrapes and bruises on his face from the incursion earlier, but they made him look rugged rather than beaten down. Especially since he looked toned and muscular underneath his hospital scrubs that were just a touch too tight and his white coat fit him like a glove. 

Richards looked up, feeling the vigilante’s stare and they locked eyes for a moment before the doctor cleared his throat and continued with his notes. They sat in silence for a moment, Jason drinking his black coffee and Richards flipping through pages in the textbook, but not really reading it.

“Do you have a family?”

Richards looked up, startled by the question. He took a moment, and smiled softly, “I don’t. I’m guessing that’s one of the reasons I was asked to take the job. I was in the foster system my whole life, so family was never a concept I understood.”

Jason shifted in his seat. He hadn’t expected that. “You don’t seem like the foster kid type.”

Richards shrugged. “I never really was, I guess. I liked books and instead of acting out like so many kids in the homes I was with, I read. I studied. And in the end it paid off, I got out and they didn’t.”

“That’s admirable. I had someone to take care of me and I still managed to screw it up.” Jason laughed, but it wasn’t there in his eyes. Richards saw him shift in his seat, arms crossed over his broad chest.

“I don’t think so.” Richards said, looking at his book, “The fact that you’re here is a testament to that.”

Jason laughed, “I’m not sure everyone would agree with you.”

“From what I’ve read, you make quite a statement yourself in Gotham.”

Jason raised a brow, “Where did you read that?”

“I’ve been privy to a few case reports, and I watch the news up here.”

“How many case reports?”

Richards shrugged, “A few.”

Jason sat forward, curious now. “How many?”

Richards looked at him then, deciding to trust the antihero, “627.”

Jason’s eyes widened, “Batman let you read that many?”

Richards shrugged, “A lot of it was case related, having to do with treatments for medical problems and injuries that came into my medical wing. Some of it was consultation, and some of it was interest.”

Jason smirked, “So, I take it you weren’t supposed to read that many.”

Richards smiled, “Probably not.”

“That’s ballsy.”

Richards chuckled, “I’ve been told I’m too reckless more than once.”

Jason smiled back, “I’m sure you have, you’d have to be to take this job.”

“It was an offer I didn’t see any point in refusing. Nothing else seemed interesting and not many jobs have cases in non-human biology or otherworldly zoology and anatomy.”

“I guess,” Jason snorted, not really seeing the appeal there.

“Plus,” Richards blushed, “It’s in space and I get to work with superheroes.”

Jason laughed, a real laugh that put a sparkle in his eyes, “That’s the real reason you said yes, isn’t it?”

Richards’ blush brightened and he looked back at his book refusing to answer. The blush was all the answer Jason needed.

They sat in silence for another moment, the regular groans and creaks of the massive space station seemed that much louder since they were alone. A quiet beeping came from the watch on Richards’ wrist, he shut the book and piled up the papers spread on the table. Glancing at his watch he made a note on the paper in front of him and organized things. He reached back and placed them on the small table behind him, evidence that he did, in fact, regularly work in the space. He smiled at Jason, “Thanks for the coffee. And the conversation. No one’s going to believe Red Hood and I had coffee and I lived to tell the tale.”

Jason chuckled, ignoring the way he said ‘had coffee,’ he knew his reputation in the League. He wasn’t a part of it, but he still heard the whispers. The ones he didn’t Nightwing gladly told him, though he was sure there was some editing involved. “Glad I can help you pump up your reputation, doc.”

Dr. Richards smiled, “Tadd.”

Jason blinked. “You’re it?”

Richards laughed, “No, my name. It’s Tadd.”

“Oh.” Jason frowned, “Okay, Dr. Tadd.”

Richards rolled his eyes, “It’s short for Thaddeus.”

Jason blinked again, grabbed his coffee and took a sip. “Okay, Tadd it is.”

Richards smiled, eyes warm and so filled with genuine interest in what he had to say, Jason felt like he could fall headfirst and never climb out. He swallowed and looked at his coffee cup, ignoring that the liquid inside reminded him of the doctor’s eyes.

“Are you?”

Jason looked at Richards, still not able to assume the familiarity the doctor had offered. He was standing by the door and his face was soft, the question in the doctor’s brown eyes made him pause for a moment. “Am I what?” Jason asked, not understanding the question.

Richards tossed the empty cup and put his hands in his white coat. He rolled on the balls of his feet and looked at the hero again, “Are you a good superhero?”

This man was full of surprises. By the look in the other man’s eyes, Jason knew it wasn’t a question the doctor was asking lightly. He genuinely wanted to know what Jason thought, something Jason hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Jason set his cup down and ran a hand through his black hair, the white streak falling back over his forehead. He thought a moment about the question, eyes unfocused. He sipped his coffee again and Richards frowned, “I didn’t mean to make it seem so heavy,” He said, leaning forward, “It was just a question. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t–”

“Probably not.” Jason said, looking directly at Richards, “I’m probably not a  _ good _ superhero, but I try to keep people safe and I think in the end that’s the only good thing about being a superhero. In the past I’ve led by my need for vengeance, and don’t think it didn’t take every single ounce of willpower I had not to make a little late night rendezvous down to criminal holdings and visit Harley and Joker…” He stopped, taking a breath. Richards had hear the rumor, but nothing ever concrete, but he knew Red Hood had no love for the maniac from Gotham.

“He’s gone now,” Richards said quietly.

Jason rested his elbows on his knees and nodded, “I know. I knew the minute he left. I also knew that I could have gotten away with it because everyone is so distracted by Flash. But that’s also why I didn’t. Flash is my friend. One of the only people in my life who unconditionally cares about me and my welfare. And even though I’ve made my bed and I have to lie in it, I still have slip ups. I’m not like people in this League. I’ve seen a world people only see in their nightmares, but I still want to help. Because I have to.” Jason stared at the floor, swallowing the lump in his throat and felt it stick in his chest. He looked back up at Richards, fully prepared for the look of disgust or pity, but all he saw was empathy. He’d only gotten that from one other person in his life and he was sleeping in a hospital bed. 

Jason cleared his throat and let out a forced chuckle, “Besides,” He smirked, charming and soft, “I’m just a hero, I’m not super.”

Richards looked at the floor and rolled on the balls of his feet, thinking about what Red Hood had just said. He walked to Jason, the vigilante not looking up from the table. He laid a hand on the vigilante’s shoulder, feeling the younger man tense. He squeezed and leaned close to Jason’s ear, “I think you’re more good than you think you are.” He stood and patted the muscled shoulder, trying hard not to think to hard about them, “Thanks for the coffee.” He started to leave again, but turned back one last time, “Both times.”

Richards left the room just as Nightwing came in the doorway. The doctor smiled and greeted the hero before walking off to check on his patients. 

“I saw that.”

Jason turned towards the voice he’d heard so many times growing up, “Saw what?”

Dick laughed, ripping a sugar packet and pouring it into the cup in his hands before popping it in the microwave. “Nothing. I guess if there’s nothing to see, there’s nothing to see.”

Jason turned in his seat and frowned, looking up at his brother who was watching him. He stood, coffee in hand and downed the rest, tossing the cup. He made it to the door before turning back and grinning, “I didn’t say that.”

He left and walked down to the cafeteria, another cup of coffee sounded like what he needed now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So that happened and I didn't mean for it to, and now I'm thinking of writing a fic from the perspective of Dr. Thaddeus Richards as a stand alone piece. Would you read it?
> 
> Okay. Let me know... 
> 
> K bye.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! The last few chapters are a bit longer than usual. Thanks for reading!

Dick shook his head and watched his brother walk down the hall. He rolled his eyes knowing that Jason was going to be making more house calls to the Watchtower. 

Bruce was going to love that.

But he knew he’d tell the older man to shut up. Jason deserved something to be happy about. The relationship Bruce had with Wally had helped heal a lot of other relationships the head of the Batclan had, including Dick and Jason. Bruce had never been this way with anyone else. He’d seen glimpses in his years at Wayne Manor: the Bruce that had put a bandaid on his knees after falling off the balance beam too many times; the Burce that had held a lost kitten longer than he needed to be cause he knew the animal was scared. He was that Bruce more now than he’d ever been. Wally balanced some of the darkness and it made a difference. 

The microwave beeped and Dick pulled the cup out and stirred. Batman had woken up and, from experience, Dick knew cold coffee was never good when Bruce first woke up. To his credit, Bruce had slept for four hours, though he was sure it was because he didn’t want to leave Wally. Dick couldn’t blame him, no one did. He and Roy were camped out just to make sure the two men could rest without interruption, but the Founding members had been impossible to keep away entirely. He was pretty sure J’onn had literally popped into the room and one point and left without a sound. 

He nodded at the nurses on call as he walked back to the room, the door was open and both Bruce and Wally were awake now. Dick handed Bruce the steaming cup of coffee and Bruce grumbled his thanks before immediately drinking some of it. Wally looked about as enthusiastic as his boyfriend to be awake at the moment, but Kate was making a few adjustments to the IV and putting another set of wires and stickers on the redhead’s chest.

“How are you feeling, Flash?” Kate asked, her voice light, but worry was there in her eyes. When Wally hadn’t been able to tap into his speed earlier, everyone knew the speedster was going to have a hard time. To put it lightly.

Wally combed a hand through his hair, the wrist still wrapped. He glanced at it and rolled the hand around in a circle, wincing when it was still sore. He leaned to the side and pushed gently on his ribs. He had to bite his lip to keep from gasping at the pain there. Wally carefully adjusted in the bed and tried not to let his panic eat him alive, he plastered on a smile instead and looked at the nurse.

“I feel a little like a piñata at a kid’s birthday party, but you guys are patching me up. I’ll be fine.” Wally said jovially. Kate frowned at him.

“I need to know, otherwise I can’t treat it.”

“Really, Kate. It’s fine–” Wally began, an edge creeping into his voice.

“Flash.” Batman said softly from the chair, Wally looked at him. He rolled his eyes, seeing the determination in his lover’s gaze.

“Wally.”

Kate’s eyes widened, instinctively stepping back, “I’m sorry–”

“Flash!” Bruce barked from the chair, standing up and charging at the speedster.

“Oh whatever, Bats.” Wally rolled his eyes. “I don’t want her in here all the time talking to me like some battered war vet. She should call me by my name.” Wally held out a hand, ignoring Batman looming next to him, “Hi, my name is Wally. Nice to meet you.”

Kate looked properly surprised, as did Dick. Batman looked furious.

Kate gingerly held out her hand and shook the one offered, “Hi, Wally.”

“See?” Wally said, dropping his hand back to his lap, “Now I can feel like she’s my nurse.  _ My _ nurse, not Flash’s.”

Dick shuffled on his feet and looked between Batman and Flash, sensing the tension. “I’m gonna let the rest of the Founders you’re up and give them an update, then they can stop walking by here every thirty minutes.”

The younger hero left, Wally tried to ignore the small tug in his gut.

“Well, you’re all set.” Kate said, wrapping her stethoscope around her neck, “I just need to change your bandages and check your injuries, okay?” 

Wally nodded. He winced as she helped him stand, Bruce bit back his enormous desire to reach out and help him too, but he knew Wally was having a hard enough time with Kate helping him. The only thing keeping the hero from trying to protect his pride was the fact that Bruce had seen him in worse shape, and it was Kate’s job.

Kate unwrapped the bandage on his wrist first and replaced it. She removed his wrapping on his chest, showing a slew of gauze and bandages, the one on his abdomen a little red. She peeled back the gauze and revealed a semi-scabbed circle, about the size of a nickel on his abdomen. It was bleeding slightly, but not profusely. 

Bruce held his breath as she grabbed her antiseptic and wiped the blood away. Wally didn’t flinch, he stared at Bruce and Bruce was happy to hold his stare the remainder of the change in dressing. He ignored the fading bruises on Wally’s chest and shoulders, instead he held onto the green eyes and told him without words that he was safe and everything was going to be okay.

For both of them.

Kate finished wrapping the white bandages around Wally’s chest and abdomen and cleaned the supplies. She helped Wally sit back on the bed, “Okay. The doctor will be in in a few minutes to assess our options, but as things are, you’re healing well. The scarring from the earlier incident is gone, the lacerations have all healed from the earlier incident have also healed. Amazingly, it looks like only one left a scar. The gunshot wound to the stomach looks well on it’s way to scabbing, but I would expect a scar from that. The exit wound on your lower back was opened with an incision and stitched closed so that’s healed, but the front, where the bullet entered your abdomen is still in process.” Kate grabbed Wally’s charts from the end of his bed, the speedster sitting on the edge of the mattress. She smiled at him, knowing it was a lot of information, “You’re healing well. Fast, too.”

Wally looked up at her then, she nodded.

“Not as fast as your usual, but way faster than anyone with an average human metabolism would. You’ll be back on your feet in no time.”

Wally swallowed the small ray of hope that flared when she told him about the rate of his healing and nodded, looking at Bruce who was still standing across the room.

“I’ll be back in in a few minutes with the doctor.”

“Thank you, Kate.” Wally spoke softly. Kate nodded and turned to leave.

“Thank you.” Batman whispered. Kate stopped and looked shocked, but quickly schooled her features. She made it to the door, her hand on the handle before she turned back to the hero on the bed, “For the record–”

Wally looked at her, eyes guarded. She smiled softly at him.

“I have treated many wounded war veterans. I was a nurse in the Corps and I can honestly say that those men and women would be proud to be in the same category as you. You fight for this country and this world so we can be happy and free. They did the same.” Wally was blushing, he opened his mouth to apologize, but she waved him off, “I don’t want you to feel like I’m scolding you. I’m not. I’m just saying being treated like a wounded war vet isn’t the worst thing in the world. You are a hero, Wally.” She tripped over his name a bit, unfamiliar with the feeling of intimacy there, “Take pride in that and let us help you. That’s what we do. We heal the heroes so they live to fight another day. So, please–fight to live another day.”

Kate smiled at him, realizing she’d struck both Flash and Batman silent. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, sit tight.” She turned and hurried out the door.

Wally smiled a little and sat up straight to relieve the tension in his chest, “I feel like an ass.”

“Well take some comfort in the fact that I’m a bigger one.” Bruce said, walking to Wally. He tilted the redhead’s chin up so he was looking up at him.

Wally hummed, enjoying the closeness. “I just don’t want people to treat me...like an invalid.”

“Then don’t let them.” Bruce nudged Wally’s cin when the man tried to look away, “You are not weak. You are the strongest person I know.”

Wally smiled, “It’s funny.”

“What?” Bruce asked, running finger along Wally’s jaw.

Wally grabbed his hand and held tight, “People have no idea. You’re actually a big softy at heart.”

“It’s a carefully guarded secret.” Bruce deadpanned.

“Not so carefully if you told me.” Wally mumbled, smiling up at the man he loved. 

Bruce leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Wally’s lips. Wally closed his eyes and sighed into it. The roughness of Bruce’s stubble, the firm lips that he loved to kiss so much were there on his lips and he  _ lived _ in it. 

Bruce pulled back and rested his forehead on Wally’s for a moment, taking in the rhythm of Wally’s breathing and steadying his own heart. He sat in the chair he had been sleeping in before. He gripped Wally’s knee as the speedster stared down at it and grasped it with his own hand. Wally looked at him, searching, trying to find an answer for a question he hadn’t asked yet. Bruce rubbed slow circles on Wally’s leg, trying his best to comfort when it wasn’t something he’d ever done well.

“Wally.” Bruce said softly, “I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be alright.”

Wally smiled sadly, brushing his fingers along Bruce’s stubbled jawline. “I know.”

“I love you.”

Wally’s hand stopped, eyes wide as he looked at Bruce. “What did you just–”

“Wally,” Bruce spoke quietly, but his voice was gruff. It was filled with emotions he never expressed unless he knew whoever he was speaking to wasn’t listening. He reached up and held Wally’s hand against his cheek, he took off the cowl and let it fall back, “I love you.”

Wally took off his domino mask and stared into Bruce’s bright blue eyes with his cloudy green ones, he leaned forward and gripped the side of Bruce’s face. He touched his lips with Bruce’s and smiled, “I always knew you did. You didn’t have to–”

“I did.” Bruce said, voice giving no room for argument. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to say it, when you could hear me.”

Wally leaned back, still smiling, “You’ve said it to me when I couldn’t hear you?”

Bruce blushed and nodded, Wally laughed and kissed him again. 

“I love you, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled and kissed the redhead back, letting the man know it came with no attachments. His love was here to stay, no matter what happened.

Wally chuckled when they broke for air, his smile fading a bit at the realization that his heart monitor was moving faster.

But not remotely as fast as it usually did when he kissed Bruce.

Bruce saw the moment the present reality started to leak back into their moment. He gripped Wally’s hand and stared at him, “I needed you to know.”

Wally’s mouth formed a grim line, but he nodded. “I do.”

Bruce shook his head, voice rough and insistent, “No, I needed you to know now because no matter how this goes, no matter what happens, I love you. No conditions attached. Speed or no speed. I love you and I will be here.”

Wally had stiffened at the mention of speed, but his heart rate had slowed considerably and he slumped forward. He let out a ragged breath, “Thank you.”

It broke Bruce’s heart, hearing the pain in that voice and the relief. He never wanted Wally to feel like his love depended on anything and to know there was fear, even if it was unconscious, made him regret sending Luthor back to Metropolis without at least one broken limb.

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on?” He asked quietly, head resting on Bruce’s shoulder, “People feeling uncomfortable around me because my powers are gone?”

Bruce squeezed Wally’s hand. He held the redhead for a moment before pulling back, kissing him softly, and putting the red domino back in place. He pulled his cowl back on and let the Batman mask fall in place. A soft knock sounded at the door, Wally looked up in surprise and grinned at Bruce.

“Sonar.”

Bruce smirked and got up from the chair. He opened it and nodded at Dr. Richards and Kate as they walked in, a cart with a machine in front of the nurse. Dick, Jason, and Roy were all still outside the door and he could see a few more faces hovering on the edges of the hall the nurses telling them to leave. Bruce shot Dick a questioning glance.

Dick shrugged, “I’ll tell you later.”

Jason laughed as Roy marched down the hall, barking at the people to leave, “Wally’s room is harder to get into than that new Luxe Club in Gotham.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned back to what was happening in the room.

Kate was attaching wires to the round stickers that now littered Wally’s chest. Richards had the machine set up and ready to go, taking a few notes on a clipboard in his hands. He looked up at Wally, checking the progress and smiled at his patient.

“Okay, Flash. How are you?”

Wally poked at a round sticker on his chest, picking at the adhesive, Bruce walked up to him and smacked the hand away. “Ow,” Wally glared up at him, looking back at the doctor, “Just peachy, doc. You?”

Richards bit his cheek to keep from staring open mouthed at the display he’d just seen. He smiled instead, using his best patient voice, “I’m doing just fine. Now, how about you tell me how you’re really feeling.”

Wally’s eyes lost a bit of their sparkle, but he continued anyway. He saw Kate eyeing him in the corner and he sighed, “I’m sore. In a way I haven’t ever been. Or maybe I have and I’ve just forgotten because it was so long ago. My ribs hurt, and my chest is tight when I breathe.”

Richards nodded, “That’s completely normal, your lungs weren’t more than bruised in the first incident and after that the bullet and the broken ribs managed to miss your lungs.” Richards shook his head, awe in his voice, “I still don’t know how you managed that. But, as a cautionary measure we’ll make sure we start you on some respiratory therapy to keep away any chances of pneumonia.”

Wally blanched at the fact, pneumonia was something he’d never had to worry about in his previous hospital stays, but then again they’d only usually lasted about an hour. “I’m hungry, but it’s not gnawing on my stomach like it usually does.”

Richards nodded making a note in the chart, “Sounds like we need to increase your calorie cocktail by just a touch. You’re still operating on a highly effective, and fast metabolism. Just not at the rate it was before.”

Bruce frowned, arms crossed under his cape. “What does that mean?”

“It means he’s going to need to take in a similar number of calories to a professional athlete, though he isn’t exercising like one.” He held up a hand when Batman’s expression darkened, “He won’t waste away, but we’ll need to start giving him solid food soon and sustaining it with calories while his body recovers from all the trauma. He was able to heal a lot of injuries with his metabolism prior to the excursion with Luthor, but now his body is operating at a much slower rate. For whatever reason, your body has maintained some of the side effects of the powers you had, like a much faster metabolism, without the speed. So I’d like to run a few, simple tests to check for any other lingering traits or abilities.”

Wally frowned, looking at his hands, eyes starting to fill with panic. Bruce was moving to comfort him when Nurse Kate’s voice stopped him.

“If you want more time to sit, we can come back,” Kate drawled, her eyes telling everyone in the room she knew exactly how Flash would react to that statement.

Wally pushed up on the bed, his hair tousled above the red domino mask. He shook his head, “No more sitting. I want to figure this out.” He glared up at Kate who smiled at him. “Let’s do this.”

Richards and Kate nodded, helping him stand from the bed. He shook his head when they offered him help to stay standing. He wobbled a moment and stood tall. Bruce was proud of him. “Tell me what to do, doc.”

“Okay, we’re just going to start small.” Richards said, voice calm and collected, “I want you to move your arms, at average human speed and then  _ slowly _ ,” He emphasized, giving Wally a look that told him he needed to comply, “I want you to speed up your movements and try to vibrate them. Just from the elbows down.”

Wally nodded and stood, feet braced shoulder width apart, the heart monitor picked up a bit as he moved his hands slowly and then slowly sped them up, they were moving, fast, but nowhere near the speed he used to be able to reach. 

It was hard to watch.

Bruce’s eyes stayed on Wally the entire time, he’d moved back to give Wally room. He watched Wally’s face scrunch in concentration, and his brow bead with sweat as he made his arms go a little faster. Bruce looked up when the heart monitor spiked.

“Okay, Flash. You can stop.” Richards said from the other side of the room, hands on either side of paper coming out the EKG machine and making notes where he wanted to. 

Wally dropped his hands at his sides, eyes glued to the ground. His chest was heaving from the effort he put into that amount of speed. Bruce wanted to reach out and hold him close, but he would have to wait. 

Wally didn’t say anything, instead he concentrated on trying to even his haggard breathing and maintain his composure. A nurse came in with a packet of papers and handed them to the doctor, leaving as quickly as she came in. Richards glanced at them, but set down the papers for the time being. 

“Flash.” Richards said sharply, Wally’s head lifting in time for him to see a red rubber ball flying at his face. He snapped his hand up and caught it without a problem.

“What was that?” Wally garbled, dropping the ball on the floor and looking at the doctor like he was crazy.

Richards smiled and made another note, “Reflexes.”

Wally frowned and stumbled on his feet a bit. Everyone moved to steady him, but he waved them off.

Bruce kept glancing at the papers Richards had set aside. He knew they were Wally’s blood results and he wanted to know what they said. 

The door to the room opened, Nightwing popping his head in. He looked at his best friend, “You doin’ okay in here Flash?”

Wally took another couple steadying breaths and nodded, Dick looked at Bruce and motioned for him to follow.

“Excuse me.” The Dark Knight walked out the door, giving Wally a look that said he’d be back.

“Alright, let’s do a few more things and then we’ll be done.” Bruce heard Wally groan as the door shut behind him, he couldn’t help the smirk that brushed his lips at the sound.

Dick heard it too and laughed, “Difficult patient?”

“Patience isn’t a virtue Wally has ever had.” Bruce said quietly, he looked at his protege expectantly. 

“Luthor is safely behind bars in Stryker’s Island Penitentiary. The medical report our team put together before shipping him off gave him a clean bill of health. Nothing but a tiny round scar for his troubles.”

Bruce nodded, “What about the research facility and the warehouse?”

“Gotham PD and Animal Control enlisted the help of some wildlife conservationists in the area and they were able to secure the hyenas and put them on a large amount of land the Police and Animal Control use to put the larger animals they confiscate. The warehouse was cleaned out by a League skeleton crew and now sits empty of all contents. The research facility is being cleaned as well. We weren’t able to keep the government out completely, the Cadmus cast-offs lept at the chance to seize as much as they could as evidence against Luthor and his crimes,” Dick smirked and took out a flash drive and handed it to Bruce, “We were able to get all the data and wipe the mainframes.”

Bruce smirked, mirroring the one on Dick’s face. He tucked the drive safely in one of his utility belt compartments. His smirk fell, “Joker.”

Dick frowned, eyes hard, “Arkham. For now.”

Bruce looked up, Jason leaning on the nurse’s counter flipping through a magazine. His red helmet was back in place as well as his weaponry. Roy stood next to him, chatting aimlessly at the vigilante.

“He didn’t go down there.”

Bruce sighed, Dick looked back at his brother, “He wanted to. He told me.”

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up, “He told you?”

Dick nodded, “He said he thought about it, but he knew Wally would pitch a fit.”

Bruce’s chest tightened, he knew what Jason going through was hard, but he didn’t know how to reach out.

“I think Richards helped, too.”

Bruce looked back at Dick, “Dr. Richards?”

Dick nodded, a grin on his face. “Yup.”

Bruce stared at his son for a moment in confusion, but then it hit him like a lightning bolt. He jerked attention back to Jason, now tossing the magazine back on the counter and talking with Roy. Bruce groaned. “Damn.”

Dick laughed, “Is it such a bad thing?”

“No.” Bruce growled, “Wally will love it.”

Dicka laughed again, louder this time, and drew attention from Roy and Jason.

Bruce ignored the laughing, “You’re going to patrol?”

Dick nodded, Roy and Jason joining them. “We’ll go down to Gotham and do a patrol tonight and come back up later. Superman has Green Arrow and Question in Central City to watch while Wally’s here.”

“Question?”

Dick shrugged, “Apparently he volunteered.”

Bruce raised a brow, Dick shrugged and shook his head. 

“Yeah, I don’t know either. GA is watching him though. Superman and Mr. Terrific are about to switch with Shayera and John for Monitor Duty. Superman is heading back to Metropolis, he’s got to finalize a few things with Luthor and Mr. Terrific is going to bed, even if we have to strap him to it. I’m pretty sure he’d been awake for 36 hours or more.” Roy and Jason looked ready to leave.

“Keep in touch.”

Bruce nodded.

“I mean it.” Jason said, voice hard.

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Likewise.”

Richards exited the room behind him and they all turned to look at the doctor, muttering to himself over a handful of papers in his hands. Bruce watched Jason, he saw his eyes soften under the helmet and but back a groan. He looked over at Richards, the doctor looked angry. Bruce watched with surprise as Richards picked up the phone on the counter and waited, impatiently tapping his foot until someone on the other end picked up. The doctor perked when a voice answered.

Bruce turned back towards the door, going to check on Wally when Kate came out. She smiled at the heroes and walked up to the doctor, handing him a chart.

“I want to know who ran the tests!” Richards shouted into the phone, pausing as someone stammered a reply, “I don’t care who you are! Get me the tech that ran the screening and get him fast or I’m going to shove my chart so far up your ass you’ll be shitting papercuts the rest of your life.”

Everyone stopped, Batman’s mouth actually fell open. Jason laughed out loud, Richards looking at him momentarily before looking back at the papers in his hands, but his frown had slackened a bit.

Bruce turned towards Wally’s room and walked to the door.

“He’s asleep.” Kate said behind him. He turned to find the three younger heroes waiting to see their friend. He frowned, but opened the door and walked inside, ignoring the urge to slam the door in their faces. Bruce stood at the foot of the bed, watching Wally’s chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. Kate came in behind them and set a few things on the counter behind the Dark Knight and replaced the chart on the end of the bed. 

“He was tired after the tests,” She smiled warmly at Wally, “He did remarkably well. His reflexes were quick and he was able to do the other tests quickly as well.”

“But not as fast as he was.” Roy said, his eyes on his friend.

Kate frowned, her expression sympathetic. “No. But it’s more than I think he or the doctor expected.” She glanced at the four heroes in the room and suddenly felt she should leave, “I’ll let you all have the room.”

Dick, Jason and Roy all went to Wally’s side and smiled, “We’ll be back Flasheroo.” Jason mumbled.

Roy patted the other redheads hand and smiled, “Don’t give up on us, Wally. Or yourself.”

The other two nodded and followed Jason out of the room.

“One hour, Bruce.” Dick said, walking down the hall without looking back. “And give A a call. I’m sure he’s worried.”

Bruce turned back and walked to where Richards was slamming the phone back on it’s hook. The doctor let out a breath, his agitation clear on his face as he rubbed the tension from his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair.

He looked up and saw Batman standing there, his expression somewhat conciliatory. “Sorry,” He said, gesturing at the phone. “Problem at the lab.” He grabbed the chart on the counter and put it on the bar height counter and looked through it. “I wish I had more answers for you. But at the moment, I’m going to everything in my power to make sure we help Flash.”

Bruce nodded, the doctor still rattling on, “For now, we’ll treat what we can. He still has quite a few injuries that haven’t healed, so until further notice I’m putting him on bed rest and I’ll start scheduling physical therapy for a week from now. We’ll get him up and moving when he wakes up and do that every day until he goes to full time therapy.”

Batman remained stoic, staring at the door to Wally’s room for a moment before turning towards the doctor. “I want to see the results.”

Richards frowned at the Bat, “Now, Batman I know you’re on the Council, but I’m not sure…”

“He’ll get them. Even if you don’t give them to him, he’ll get them.” The two men turned at the sudden intrusion, Jason leaned casually in the archway leading away from the hall. The vigilante tilted his head and shrugged, “You might as well hand them to him yourself. Otherwise he’s bound to show up in the darkest corner of your apartment and scare the results out of you.”

Richards swallowed the instinctive urge to argue, he knew Batman would get the results one way or another, and–really–another set of eyes wouldn’t hurt.

“Alright, fine. But I don’t want any copies made or anyone other than Batman to see them, understood?”

Jason stood straight from the doorway and saluted, “Aye, aye cap’n.” He dropped his hand from his forehead with a smirk and left the doctor to give Bruce what he wanted.

Richards ignored the younger man and focused on Batman. He glanced around, but didn’t want to be overheard. He gestured for them to enter the speedster’s room and Bruce complied. They shut the door, Wally’s sound asleep. Richards looked over at the redhead, making sure he was out cold before continuing, “The results were inconclusive.”

Bruce stopped, he hadn’t expected that answer. “Inconclusive.”

Richards nodded. “I gave the tech an earful thinking it had been an error on their part, but they were as flabbergasted as I was. We sent six vials down to the lab, all marked VIP which means only the top tier lab techs can handle the testing and screens. They did everything right, and the name wasn’t on the vials, so the only ones that know the blood results were Flash’s are myself, Kate, and you.”

Bruce stared at the doctor, waiting for him to continue. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, “The results were inconclusive? That’s the problem.”

Richards nodded again, “The results shouldn’t be inconclusive. It’s impossible.”

“Nothing’s impossible.” Bruce replied immediately. It was instinct, something that had become ingrained in him since he started his journey as Gotham’s protector. 

“No,” Richards said slowly, “recorded data from over five galaxies and beyond has been recorded into the network mainframe. The Lantern Corps was gracious and gave us what they had, J’onn has been able to catalog more of his knowledge and medical expertise, and we recently received a large cache of information from another source that details information about the Dark Heart, cyber and bio tech, and a host of other biological information. Any medical information the League or myself could our hands on is in that computer.”

Bruce followed along, but he still didn’t understand. He was exhausted, “Get to the point, doctor.”

“My point is,” Richards said, “We have almost every type of DNA in our Universe in our records and Flash’s read as none of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man, oh man. Where is it going?? I don't know!
> 
> ...or do I?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I only have a couple more chapters. Promise. This chapter ended up SUPER long so I broke it up to make it a little easier for me to continue the flow.
> 
> So...here it is.

_... _

_ Everything was a blur, land turning to water before he could blink.  _

_ Shanghai, Calcutta, Mumbai, Cairo, Casablanca, all blurring together in a swirl of colors and sounds that made their own song. His feet hit the ocean, waves cascading from where he made his path. He ran through wind and rain, through bright sunshine and dark, cloudy skies.  _

_ He looked down, his stomach growling loud enough to be heard back in Shanghai. He smiled, whooping with laughter as he kicked it up a notch and skid to a halt in Central City, USA.  _

_ Home. _

_ A hand slapped him, affectionately on the back, “You as hungry as I am, Kid?” _

_ Wally laughed, looking up into the blue eyes of his Uncle Barry. _

_ “I don’t think anyone is ever as hungry as you are.” _

_ “Hey!” Barry exclaimed, “I think you give me a run for my money in the food department there.” _

_ Wally laughed, smiling and waving as people shouted greetings to them. He looked back at his uncle, the older man doing the same thing. “I think Aunt I, would disagree with you.” _

_ Barry snorted, “Whatever, Kid. You up for some cheeseburgers?” _

_ Wally smirked, “Always.” _

_ The two speedsters dashed down the city street, jumping over cars and dashing around pedestrians until they stopped at an old-fashioned diner. The neon red lights surrounding the building and the fifties decor standing out against the cityscape.  _

_ They walked inside, the bell on the door ringing. A middle-aged man in a grease stained white shirt and apron came shuffling out of the back kitchen. Wally smiled and took in the smells and sounds of the diner. The patrons waved, but didn’t treat the two spandex-clad heroes any differently. They were used to seeing them in here. _

_ “What can I do ya for–” The middle aged man looked up, and upon seeing the two speedsters, stopped behind the counter and opened his arms in welcome, “Hey! It’s my favorite heroes! How ya doin’, huh?” _

_ Wally and Barry laughed and ran to the counter, the man not even blinking a the movement. _

_ “We’re fine, Frank.” Barry said, shaking the man’s hand, “How’s business, friend?” _

_ “Good, good!” Frank smiled and wiped his hands on his apron, he turned back to the opening into the kitchen, “Hey, Ollie! Let’s get two Flash Specials going!” _

_ “Are you serious, Frankie?” A irritated voice came from in the back of the diner, two eyes and a white hat popping over the stainless steel ledge, “I got four orders ahead ‘a that, and you want me to–” The eyes found Wally and Barry at the counter and immediately brightened. _

_ “Hey, you guys!” Ollie glared at Frank, “Why didn’t you tell me it was them?” _

_ Frank rolled his eyes, “Just get it goin’ will ya? I don’t pay ya to squawk.”  _

_ Ollie huffed, “You don’t pay me at all, we own this joint together, partner.” Frank sighed and looked back at the chef, Ollie waving in surrender, “Alright, alright, keep your panties on. I got it. Two Flash Specials coming up!” _

_ Ollie disappeared back behind the pick-up window and the sound of fresh patties hitting the grill met their ears. Frank smiled at the two heroes and leaned on the counter, “So, what brings you fellas here, today? Out for a stroll? Saving the day?” _

_ Barry looked at Wally and put an arm around his nephew, “Taking a run around the world. Getting the speedster workout in.” _

_ Wally smiled, “Yeah, we made a pitstop in Shanghai because it’s the Dragon Boat Festival this weekend.” _

_ Frank looked properly impressed, “Really? Sounds interesting.” _

_ Wally nodded, “Yeah, the kids were racing their smaller boats. They have their race earlier before the main event.” Wally looked over at his uncle, “The boats were really cool, weren’t they, Flash?” _

_ Barry nodded, “They were. So we had some of the local fare and made our way back. Seemed fitting.” _

_ “Oh?” Frank leaned over and grabbed an empty plate and set it on the tray by the door to the kitchen, “Why’s that?” _

_ Barry’s shoulders slumped, his mouth forming a pout, “Because Kid here is taking a break from the hero business.” _

_ Frank gasped, “What? Say it ain’t so, Kid!” _

_ “What?! What?!” Ollies head popped up from the kitchen, his interest peaked by the exclamation from his partner. Frank turned back and frowned, he gestured dramatically at Wally with his hands, “Kid here is taking a break from the hero biz.” _

_ Ollie popped out of sight until the four foot, ten inch man burst out of the swinging door to the kitchen, eyes on Kid Flash. “What?” He exclaimed, moving quickly in front of the younger speedster, “Say it ain’t so, kid!” _

_ Wally laughed, looking sheepish. He shrugged, “I’m sorry guys, but I’m going to college. I won’t have time to save damsels in distress.” _

_ Frank and Ollie both sighed, glancing at one another. Frank wrapped his arm around Ollie’s shoulder, looking sad. “Well, you know you always got a home, here. You come by whenever you like, alright?” _

_ Wally nodded, smiling at the pair. Frank looked down at Ollie and smiled, he moved his hand from Ollie’s shoulder and smacked him on the butt, prompting the shorter man to yelp. _

_ “Hey!” Ollie squealed, rubbing his backside, “Not in front of the customers!” _

_ Frank just laughed, a deep, gruff sound that made Wally think of strawberry milkshakes and cheeseburgers. Ollie popped back in the kitchen and the Flashes and Frank continued their talk until Ollie brought out their food. They thanked him and Frank, and ate, smiling the whole time as the warm burgers and fries filled their bellies. As soon as the food was gone, two milkshakes slid in front of both heroes. Those were gone in seconds and the two speedsters leaned back on the bar stools with satisfied grins. _

_ Barry reached towards his boot to pull the money he stashed there out to give to Frank, but Frank waved him off. Barry frowned, “Frank–” _

_ “No, no,” He smiled at Wally and leaned across the counter to ruffle his red hair, “Consider it a goin’ away present for our pal here, huh?” _

_ Barry opened his mouth to argue, but Frank glared at him, “Don’t make me bring Ollie out here, he’ll really guilt trip ya.” _

_ Barry knew he wasn’t gonna get past the two diner owners, so he pulled out a twenty and put it on the counter. “Thanks for the food, Frank.” _

_ “Anytime, Flash.” Frank winked at them, “Anytime.” _

_ They ran out of the diner, the other patrons waving goodbye.  _

_ They ran until they came to the grassy hill they’d started at. Wind blowing in the field below, making the grass look like waves of the ocean. _

_ “You’re sure?” _

_ Wally looked over at Barry, his uncle looking concerned. He nodded, “Yeah.” _

_ Barry sighed, hands on his hips. He looked out across the field, the sun hanging low on the horizon. He smiled sadly, “When I first got my speed, I decided that one day I was going to catch the sun. I hadn’t had my abilities long, so I wasn’t sure what I was capable of, Jay had just started my training. I decided that the best way for me to find out the lengths of my abilities was to catch the sun. So I ran.” _

_ Wally watched the memory wash over his uncle, he looked at the glowing orange orb in the sky. He squinted against the light, but still took it in. _

_ Barry let out a soft chuckle, “I ran west because I knew the sun rose in the east and set in the west. So naturally, I thought if I ran towards where it ended the day, I would catch it. But timezones change. When it’s night here, it’s day somewhere else. I didn’t pay it any attention to that and I just kept running. Eventually I realized the sun wasn’t getting any closer even though my speed was getting faster. I couldn’t run to the sun. It’s not possible.” _

_ Wally frowned, “Why?” _

_ Barry laughed, “Gravity.” _

_ “What?” _

_ Barry nodded, “Gravity. I couldn’t run to the sun because gravity held me to the earth, so no matter where I ran, I could never get there because the laws of nature kept me from doing it. I may be the fastest man alive, but gravity kept me firmly on Planet Earth.” _

_ “Okay,” Wally drawled, his brow crinkled in thought. He looked at his uncle, “That’s a nice story, I guess...” _

_ Barry laughed, “What I’m trying to say is: don’t get ahead of yourself. There are things in the universe that keep everything from spiraling into chaos. I couldn’t just run off into space and catch the sun because gravity was a greater law than my powers. There’s a balance.” _

_ Wally frowned, he looked at his yellow boots, the surface of them worn from running. _

_ “And,” Barry put his hand on Wally’s shoulder, eyes warm and sincere, “just like the sun, I’m always going to be there for you. Your power will never go away. You may stop being Kid Flash, but you don’t ever stop being a speedster. Remember that.” _

_ Wally nodded, looking back out into the field. He sighed. _

_ Barry clapped him on the shoulder, “Want to make one last lap before Iris yells at us for missing dinner?” _

_ Wally laughed, “Yeah.” _

_ They sped off into the sunset, the ground solid beneath their feet. _

…

Wally opened his eyes and blinked. It was dark. He took a deep breath and let it out, the sound seeming loud in the quiet space. He could hear the soft beep from the heart monitor and the hushed whirr of air leaving a vent, but he was alone. 

Wally groaned and rolled onto his back, eyes staring at the ceiling tiles. He hadn’t thought about that day in a long time. It had been the last time he and his uncle had run together, just the two of them. He hadn’t known that, if he had, he would’ve asked for more than one lap.

Wally lifted his hand in front of him and focused, his brow furrowed in concentration. Nothing changed. His hand remained still.

He huffed and dropped the hand back to his side. It was quiet again.

Except the beeping.

The beeping was annoying.

Growling, Wally pushed up from the bed and adjusted it so he could sit up. He looked over at the clock on the wall and frowned. He wasn’t sure if it was four in the morning, or four in the afternoon and looking around the room was no help. Regardless, he’d been in bed too long. He tossed the covers back and slid his feet off the bed. He stood up–

The silence was replaced with an obnoxious alarm, a high-pitched alternating tone that made him want to claw his ear drums out. He looked around for the source, eyes landing by his feet and finding a blue mat on the floor by his bed. 

The door to his room opened, Kate bursting into the room, one hand on her stethoscope and the other reaching for her pager. She looked Wally over, realized he was standing, unharmed, and relaxed. Her worried expression was quickly replaced with irritation. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at the speedster.

“What are you doing out of bed?” She pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed the mat, hitting a switch to shut off the noise. 

Wally glared at her, pointing at the offensive mat that she put back on the floor next to his bed, “You booby trapped my bed?”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Well, can you blame me?”

“Yes!” Wally exclaimed.

“Clearly I was right. You got out of bed, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but–”

Kate shook her head, “No buts, you’re still recovering and you can’t be up waltzing around like it’s no big deal.”

Wally growled, eyes narrowed as the nurse fussed around and checked his vitals. He sat in a pout the entire time.

“I just wanted to know where everyone went.”

Kate looked at him, her eyes softening a little. He sounded lonely.

“The doctor and Batman are still in the lab going over the second sample of blood we drew before you went to sleep.”

Wally sighed, holding out his arm for her to check his blood pressure. “How long was I asleep?”

Kate looked at the clock, then back at the blood pressure gauge. “Sixteen hours.”

Wally blanched, “What?!”

Kate looked at him, “You were asleep for sixteen hours.”

Wally struggled out of her grip and swung his legs over the side of the bed, “I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Wait,” Kate said, her voice growing concerned, “–you can’t just leave.”

Wally growled again, “Why not?”

Kate blinked at him, “You know you sound like Batman when you growl like that?”

Wally growled a third time, “I don’t care. I want to get out of here.”

Wally stood from the bed, careful to avoid the perilous blue mat and marched to the door. He took his IV out of his hand and winced at the pain. He ignored the fact that the needle mark was bleeding longer than usual and just held onto it. He rushed out the door, Kate close behind him.

“Flash–”

“What?” Wally’s voice was hard, but there was a tremor there. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders tense, he looked ready to bolt.

But he couldn’t. 

Kate opened her mouth to tell him to go back into the hospital room, but her words never came out. He heart wasn’t in it. She let out a resigned sigh, “Where will you go?”

Wally though a moment, eyes finding the window and seeing the view of Earth. The planet looked peaceful with one half lit by the sun. He stood taller, “Home.”

Kate fidgeted with her pockets, her eyes worried. She saw the look that came across Wally’s face as he looked at the view. She groaned, “Okay...fine.”

Wally looked back at her, shock on his face, “Okay?”

Kate shut her eyes, knowing she was dooming herself and her job, “Okay.”

Wally smiled big and bright, and enveloped her in a hug. He pulled back and laughed, feeling freer than he had in days, “Thank you. Thankyouthankyou!”

He turned to walk down the hall, but she followed after him. She grabbed his wrist and stopped him, “On one condition.”

Wally slumped, he knew it was too good to be true. He turned back to look at her, her eyes hard with determination. “What?”

“I’m going with you.” Kate said, holding up her hand when he looked ready to fire back with a response, “Before you argue with me, just know that you won’t get anywhere near the main deck on your own. Someone much stronger than I am will drag you back here, and then you  _ know _ Batman will have you on lockdown faster than you used to make it from New York to LA.”

Wally grimaced, he hadn’t thought of that. He knew Bruce was going to be pissed at him, but he couldn’t take it. 

He had to get out.

“I get it,” Kate said softly, her hand slipping from his wrist to his hand. She squeezed gently, Wally couldn’t help but feel comforted by the action. Kate smiled softly at him, “You’re a runner, you’re a free spirit. You’ve had a lot happen to you in a short amount of time and even though we’re all just trying to help you, I think we may have gone about it the wrong way. You can’t be caged or you go insane. I get it.”

Wally squeezed her hand back, something in her eyes telling him she understood. Maybe more than he thought. 

“But,” Kate said, dropping her grip, “don’t be stupid, let me go with you and make sure you’re okay.”

Wally slumped, knowing she was right. He groaned and shook his head, “You’re annoying.”

She smiled and shrugged, “I know.”

“Fine,” Wally said, hands on his hips, “but let’s go now,” he saw the security camera in the corner, “I don’t want Bats to see us and swoop in at the last second.”

Kate nodded. She grabbed the wheelchair sitting by the wall and gestured for him to sit.

Wally frowned at the chair, “What?”

“Sit in it.”

“Why?”

Kate pushed the chair under his legs, forcing him to sit, “Because,” She said, clearly exasperated with the man, “it’ll look less suspicious if I’m rolling you around rather than walking beside me.”

“Oh,” Wally grinned up at her, “You’re actually quite devious, aren’t you?”

Kate laughed, “You have no idea.”

They rolled through the halls without much interference, the occasional hero or crew member passing them with a wave or a greeting. They made it to the main deck in record time,  Wally knew where all the shortcuts were and it cut their time in half.

Green Lantern and two crew members were up in the observation bay with the Control Center, various news feeds displaying on the screens. John was talking with someone through the communicator about a tornado in Oklahoma, and the crew was changing the displays to calls coming in from around the world.

Wally looked around, the only other person in the room was Steel, but he was occupied with fixing the second set of screens they had up in the observation area. They weren’t going anywhere with John standing there and they had to have someone push the button to send both of them through the teleport pads. As far as he knew, Bruce and steel were the only two that could do it from on the ground floor.

“Have any ideas?”

Kate looked around, hands clenching the wheelchair handles as she thought of a plan. She looked at Flash, “Do you have your Justice League communicator?”

Wally frowned, “I think so,” Wally rummaged in his scrubs pocket, he’d changed clothes after doing the tests and had put his communicator in his pocket rather than wear it. Hearing the messages were depressing. He found the small earbud in his front pocket and held it up, the small lightning bolt he’d painted on it made Kate smile.

“Okay, I’m going to go up to the deck and get Gary to press the button for us, I just need the coordinates.”

Wally gave her the coordinates for where he wanted them to land, but he was hesitant, “How are you going to get him to do that?”

Kate grinned at him, “He has a crush on me. I can get him to do anything if I promise I’ll get coffee in the cafeteria with him later.”

Wally stopped, “Isn’t he an intern from the college program?”

Kate shrugged, “So?”

Wally’s brows rose and he laughed, feeling a little bad for Gary. His laughter didn’t last long though, “That’s great and everything, but John won’t buy it.”

Kate nodded, her eyes sparkling with mischief, “That’s where you come in.”

Wally’s eyes widened as he realized what her plan was. He nodded, “Got it.”

“Will Steel interfere with you trying to leave?”

Wally shook his head, looking at the hero, “Whenever he gets into his repair mode, he’s pretty much oblivious to everything but loud explosions.”

“Okay,” Kate moved from the chair, “I’ll be right back.”

The nurse moved quickly and quietly to the elevator around the corner from where they were,  and arrived on the upper deck. Wally watched her take her hair down from her ponytail and give it a tousle. She tugged the v-neck scrubs a little lower on her bosom. She looked great, Wally knew a beautiful woman when he saw one and she was gorgeous. He couldn’t blame Gary for having a crush on the woman. The aforementioned intern was blushing, Kate had sauntered over to him and started up a conversation, clearly flirting with the kid. The second guy next to Gary had gotten annoyed rather quickly and left them alone, Kate giggled and twisted her hair around her finger, Gary looked around and nodded. The image on the screen changed, coordinates of Central City. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, waving behind her as she left the deck. Wally had to bite his tongue to keep himself from bursting out laughing. 

He looked over at John, the Green Lantern taking notice of the end of the interaction with Kate and poor, gullible Gary. The Lantern stood, his curiosity there on his face. Wally quickly grabbed his communicator and set it to the private frequency only the Founders had access to.

“Hey, John?” Wally saw his friend stop, a smile bloomed on his face at the sound of Wally’s voice.

Wally felt like a jackass, but he knew if he stayed on the Watchtower for another stint of hospitalization he would lose it.

“Hey, hotshot! How are you feeling?”

Wally felt a little more guilty for what he was about to do, but the sight of Kate walking back to him made up his mind.

“Listen,” Wally laced his voice with just a touch of pathetic sadness, “I hate to ask you this, but I’m kinda going a little nuts. Think you could come play a round of Brawlin’ Bots with me?”

John looked around the deck and saw there weren’t any major movements on the newsfeeds. He had his communicator if someone needed something. GL nodded, “Sure, kid. I’ll come play a round of Brawlin’ Bots.”

Wally sighed with relief, the guilt still there in his stomach, “Thanks, GL! You’re the best!”

John dropped his hand from his communicator and flew off towards the medical wing, taking the longer route most people did.  Wally held his breath until the only one left on the main deck was Gary, the crew tech humming along to a song playing through his headphones.

Kate relaxed and pushed the chair to the side, Wally stood and they quickly moved to the teleport pads. Kate put her two fingers in her mouth and whistled, the sound echoed around the chamber. 

Gary turned, a smile on his face until he saw Flash on the pad next to Kate. Kate smiled at him, “Make sure you put him in the beams too, thanks!”

Gary frowned, looking like he might be second guessing his choices. Wally started feeling anxious, “Do something,” He whispered at Kate, eyes darting between her and Gary.

Kate hushed him, looking back up at Gary. She smiled at him, “Please, Gary? For me?”

Gary’s face flushed red and he smiled and nodded. He turned towards the screen, putting two people on the transport list for Central City. He hit the red button and Wally felt he could finally breathe as he and Kate disappeared in a burst of blue light.

…

_A few hours earlier..._

Bruce sat hunched over the microscope, the slide in front of him only confusing him more. He grit his teeth to keep from slamming his fist on the lab table. The last time he’d done that, Richards had jumped a foot in the air and dropped a glass vial. Luckily it had been empty, but Bruce didn’t want to take any chances.

Richards groaned and sat up, stretching his arms and rotating his neck, the vertebrae cracking like the chromatic scale. He winced and rubbed the sore spot, “You have any better luck?”

The doctor looked over at Batman, only to be met with the steely stare that he’d scurried from many times before. He was too tired to care at this point.

“C’mon, Batman. I’m coming to the same conclusions the machines and the techs did, the samples we have here aren’t anything I’ve ever seen on a microscopic level.” Richards slumped on the stool, rubbing both hands over his face to ease some of the exhaustion. He looked back over at the hero and found him back on the microscope, eyes looking at the same thing they’d been looking at for over ten hours.

“Batman.”

Bruce looked up from the slide, surprised at the curt tone the doctor had. Richards just shook his head and took the slide from his microscope, “Let’s take a break. We won’t do any good as exhausted as we are.”

Batman could feel his shoulders droop. He _was_ exhausted. He stared at the microscope, considering his options, but the doctor had a good point.

“Fine. We’ll reconvene in a couple hours.”

Richards smiled, reminding Bruce of Wally. “Good! Go get some rest.”

Bruce nodded, cleaned his work area and headed off towards the part of the medical wing where Wally’s room was. He felt a firm hand land on his shoulder, he turned and glared at the doctor.

“I meant rest where you can actually lay down for a while.” Bruce opened his mouth to argue, but Richards just shook his head and started leading the Bat away from the medical wing, a testament to how tired Batman truly was. Anyone else would have been unconscious.

“Flash will be here when you wake up.” Richards looked him in the eyes, “Go check in with your team, I’m sure they’ll want an update.”

Bruce frowned, but knew he’d have to wait until after the doctor left to go back to Wally’s room. He decided to placate the doctor for the time being and marched up to his quarters, thinking a quick call to Alfred would be good. He could check in and let Alfred know how things were going.

He got a lecture on manners instead.

Bruce blinked at the screen, Alfred still going on about how his younger charges had sent him word long before Bruce had. He zoned out after a solid ten minutes, thinking of all the ways he could test the remaining samples of blood in the lab.

“Would you like me to send anything else up, Master Bruce?” The long suffering sigh he’d heard many times over the years brought him back to the task at hand. “No. Thank you, Alfred.” He looked at the aging Englishman on the screen, reminded again of how lucky he was to have him, “Just the clothes and a fresh suit. Dick has a list of things to get from Central City, he said he’d call ahead when he was on his way.”

Alfred nodded, “It seems _someone_ listened when I impressed upon the importance of prompt notification.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and groaned, “I will call you.”

Alfred raised a brow, the familiar narrowed gaze from his childhood stared back at him, “Please, see that you do.” The screen went black, signaling Alfred had ended the call.

And people thought he was scary.

Bruce sighed, pulling his cowl off his head so he could breathe. He let his shoulders fall and his elbows hit the desk. His head fell into his hands, “There’s an answer...somewhere.” He’d gone over the test results with the doctor a hundred times. But the results were the same: inconclusive. Looking at the exact makeup of the samplings only served to fluster them further, the assortment didn’t make sense. It looked like someone had taken human DNA and scrambled it, making it almost impossible to discern if it was error, or if Wally’s DNA was somehow affected by the loss of speed.

Either way, after ten hours in the lab, they’d only been able to gather enough data to quantify that Wally’s DNA was unlike anything anyone had seen. Not particularly helpful when you were trying to understand why a speedster would suddenly lose their powers. He looked over at the second monitor on the desk in his work room, live video feed from Wally’s security camera in his hospital room showed the speedster in a fitful sleep. He’d been asleep for the better part of the ten hours, it was good that he was sleeping.

But also unnerving. He and Wally had similar sleep patterns, Wally almost never needed more than six hours of sleep to feel fully rejuvenated, and Bruce operated on little sleep. Six hours of sleep a night was typical. It worked for them, but seeing Wally asleep for the tenth hour made Bruce nervous.

Maybe they wouldn’t find an answer.

He wasn’t sure he could live with that. He was sure Wally wouldn’t.

He sat and watched the screen, finding simple enjoyment from knowing Wally was safe and sound. He watched the nurse in charge of Wally’s treatment, Kate pop her head in, checking on her patient. She opened the door and walked inside, walking to the opposite side of the bed and checking the IV drip then walking to the end of the bed and reading his chart. Bruce watched her let out a huff, clearly wanting to help Wally sleep better. She walked back over to the side of the bed and pulled up the blankets, Wally immediately snuggling in. She smiled at him, a clear warmth there, and left the room.

Bruce felt a little better after witnessing the interaction. Wally needed him, but more than comfort, Wally needed him to find some answers. Knowing Kate would take care of Wally, made it easier to focus on the science.

Bruce kept the video feed going, but turned his attention to the papers on the desk in front of him: Wally’s blood tests. The first thing he and Richards had done was run the same test again that the previous tech had. They came up with the same results, but it wasn’t the equipment and he knew that. It was his own technology, without the logo and more advanced than what they sold at market, but it was Wayne Enterprises technology and he knew it worked.

He knew there was a lot they still didn’t know about Wally’s powers and the Speed Force. Wally had only ever told him bits and pieces of what he had experienced when he’d faded from the world after saving it from Luthor and Brainiac. Wally hadn’t really understood it, and Bruce sure hadn’t, but he knew there were things in the universe that no one in this lifetime would ever get a glimpse of. The Speed Force was still an unknown variable, and unknown variables created problems for concrete answers in science. And, at this moment, science was what he was relying on.

Bruce turned to the primary monitor and stared at a login screen. He typed in his username and password, a second screen appeared and he continued through a select number of passwords that granted him access to the entire League Network. The computer he was on in his work room also had a secure link to his personal database in the Batcave.

Trying his luck, he typed in ‘Speed Force’ and waited to see if anything popped up. The results were thin, a few published academic articles by noted physicists and a few off-handed sites and articles claiming they knew more about the subject than they did. He continued through the list, until he saw two names:

_Jay Garrick (deceased)_

_Barry Allen (deceased)_

His eyes drifted to the live feed from Wally’s room. He looked back at the names on the screen, it had been a long time since he’d seen or heard either of those names. He’d never met Jay Garrick, the world’s first Flash, but he felt like he had from the stories Wally told him.

He had met Barry, though he’d never known him as Barry Allen. They’d met a few times as Batman and Flash, connecting over some case or a villain venturing outside the typical, home city radius. He’d liked Barry, he’d respected him for his character more than his abilities and he'd known that before he'd met Wally. But now, he felt like he knew him through Wally and the legacy Barry had left behind in his nephew.

Had things been different, he would’ve wanted to be a man like Barry. 

Had things been different, he would have wanted the legacy Barry had left for Wally to be what he left behind for Dick and Jason.

Bruce ignored the small twinge of regret and hovered over Barry's name, birth and death dates popping up underneath _deceased_. The world really had no idea what it had lost in losing Barry. What Wally had lost and what he’d had to do to fill those running shoes.

Bruce shook himself from the memories and selected Barry’s name. Most of the file contained news reports and articles expounding on the efforts Barry had made as Flash. Successes, some failures, but an overwhelming sense of generosity and love for the city, and love _from_ it. He knew if he looked through Wally’s file, he’d see a lot of the same things.

He continued down the page until he came upon the hero profile he’d made for every hero in the League roster. Some heroes, like Barry, that weren’t in the League had been given a file because they were predecessors to current members.

Bruce continued until he came to the DNA profile, something they had on file for medical purposes for every Leaguer. He scrolled through the contents, most of the resources for the material had been second hand through Wally, but Bruce had managed to get the DNA swab from when Barry had been accused of murder by the Central City Police Department. Barry had been cleared of the charges, but the DNA was still on file.

Bruce looked through the pages, trying to find a link. He pulled the DNA profile from what they’d found from Wally and scanned it for similarities and differences.

Slowly, but surely, the two pages began to blur together until nothing was truly discernible. Bruce tossed the pages down on the table and sighed.

He had to sleep.

Grumbling, he stumbled over to his small bed and flopped on top of the blankets.

Sleep claimed him quickly, thoughts of DNA and a green-eyed speedster holding him close carried him off into oblivion.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Another chapter down, What will Wally do next? How will Bruce handle him running? Will Richards ever get some peace?
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying it, but this really is almost the end. I do want to thank everyone that has been leaving comments and kudos, it really makes the process go faster and inspires me to create more. So, thank you.
> 
> And for all those reading, you're awesome.

_A few hours later…_

Richards shot up from his cot in the break room, the daze of sleep still buzzing in his ears.

_I have to find Batman._

He’d fallen asleep pretty quickly once his head had hit the pillow, but in his sleep he’d come to an epiphany. That happened more often than he would like, but this time it may just pay off.

The doctor rubbed the sleep from his face and ran over to the sink, splashing cold water on his face and neck. He looked up at the clock, surprised that over six hours had passed since he’d fallen asleep. He was sure that Batman had woken up before him, and had probably gone back to the lab or Flash’s room without him. He splashed more water on his face and dried it with a paper towel.

“We have a problem.”

Richards jumped, not expecting the intrusion. He looked over by the door, Red Hood standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and red helmet firmly in place.

Richards raised a brow, “How long have you been standing there?”

Jason cocked his head, “It doesn’t matter. We have a problem.”

Richards sighed. There were always problems in his line of work. He tossed the paper towel in the trash bin and readied himself for work. They started walking down the hall, “Okay, what’s the problem?”

“Flash left.”

Richards stopped dead in his tracks, shock written all over his face, “What?”

Jason nodded, “Flash left.”

Richards felt the urge to scream in frustration build in his chest, but what came out was a garbled yelp. He started running down the hall towards the medical bay, “Son of a–! Where’s Batman?”

“Asleep.”

Richards once again came to a screeching halt. He looked at the vigilante next to him, “Seriously?”

Jason nodded, “Last I checked he was, and that was about twenty minutes ago when I got here. So yeah, he’s asleep.”

“I don’t want to wake him up.”

Jason laughed, “I’ll have Superman do it. He’s the one most likely to survive.”

Richards smiled at that, but he knew Red Hood was serious. “Okay, you do that and I’ll try and find out where he went.”

“His communicator is off, Nightwing already tried locating it. We were able to get from the intern at the controls that Kate is with him.”

Richards frowned, “Kate, you mean Nurse Kate?” Jason nodded, “Why would she–?”

Jason shrugged, “Gary isn’t saying anything. He almost peed his pants when Nightwing asked him nicely, so you better go and talk to him before Batman gets anywhere near this. Because, you know Batman isn’t going to be nice when he finds out Gary let Flash leave the Watchtower.”

Richards shuddered, images of an intern floating out in space filled his mind. He’d met Gary, Gary was just an intern. He was young, naive, and he would be scarred for life if Batman got ahold of him. “Okay,” Richards spoke calmly, thinking of what to ask and what to tell Batman once he did wake up, “I’ll get where they went from him. Just make sure Batman doesn’t come in and kill us.”

Jason held up his hands, “Hey, I can’t make any promises. Once Batman finds out Flash left the tower, he’s going to lose it. You better hurry or Gary the Intern is going to understand why the criminals of Gotham call Batman their worst nightmare.”

Richards nodded and ran off towards the medical wing until he found Nightwing and Arsenal huddled over a young man in an office chair. Green Lantern was standing behind the kid, his eyes glowing and arms crossed. Not a good sign.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Richards yelled, getting the attention of the three heroes and the blubbering Gary. He frowned at the three men, “What are you doing with that intern?”

Nightwing pushed up from leaning over Gary and crossed his arms. “Flash left the Watchtower and this guy knows where they went.”

 Richards waited for a longer explanation, but when he didn't come he simply nodded, “Okay,” He looked at Gary, playing the part of good cop to the three bad cops, “Gary, is it?"

The blonde haired intern nodded vigorously, Richards lowered his voice to calm him down, "Okay, breathe Gary, that's it." He coached the kid through a couple more deep breaths and spoke soft and mellow so Gary didn't pass out before they got anywhere, "You’re going to need to tell us where they went.”

Gary sniffled, his eyes puffy from where he’d clearly been crying, “I don’t know! I just put the coordinates that Kate gave me into the computer and then pushed the buttons.”

Richards nodded, voice still light and friendly even though he was surprised, “Kate gave you the destination?”

Gary nodded, red-faced, “She gave me the coordinates. She told me she was going to a friend’s place and didn’t want to take the later shuttle. So she asked if she could beam down, and I said it was no problem since the teleport beams were working again and it was slow. She didn’t tell me she was taking Flash with her.”

Dick growled, “You didn’t think it was weird that he had so many bandages? Or that she didn’t tell you she was going with him?”

Gary shrank away from the angry Bat, Richards waved him off. Gary looked at the doctor, finding an ally, “It didn’t seem that weird. League members take the teleporters down all the time. I just assumed they were going the same place and I didn’t ask. He wasn’t labeled a flight risk or as a combatant so I let him go. Was he not allowed to leave?”

Richards sighed, the statement was unsettling. “No, no. It’s nothing, Gary.” He looked at Nightwing and Arsenal, telling them silently not to say another word. Red Hood was leaning against the counter and seemed more interested in unnerving Richards than doing anything to the intern. Green Lantern was still standing behind the intern, but he looked less likely to murder the young man than he had moments ago.

“Okay, Gary. Do you have the coordinates they used?”

Gary shook his head, “Unless the controller specifically inputs the save command, all coordinates automatically delete after a three hour period. We had trouble with delays, so we fixed it by–”

Richards held up his hand, it was obvious Gary knew a lot about the technology, but he didn’t need to hear why the information was deleted. “Gary, quit while you’re ahead.”

Gary nodded, face pink with embarrassment.

“Go ahead and get out of here before Batman sees you.”

Gary’s face went white and he scrambled out of the chair so fast he knocked it over. He didn’t look back.

Richards sighed and rubbed the tension growing in his neck. He looked at Green Lantern, “See if you can get Mr. Terrific or Steel to find a way to see where they went? I don’t have to tell you that Batman isn’t going to be the happiest Bat when he gets out here.”

GL nodded and flew off to find the two men, hopefully so they could find Wally. John couldn’t help but wonder what had made Wally leave? He certainly didn’t look forward to telling Shayera Flash had left the tower.

Richards watched the Green Lantern fly down the hall, and gathered his thoughts. Just when he’d thought of something that might help, his patient goes missing. With his best nurse! Irony was as much of a bitch that karma was.

Jason laughed behind the doctor, the two other heroes and Richards looking at him in confusion. “What?” Jason shrugged, “I just think it’s rather obvious.”

“What is?” Dick spat.

Jason ignored the patronizing tone and answered his brother, “Why Flash left.”

“We were treating him like a prisoner.”

The four men turned towards the gravelly voice. Batman stood a few feet away, but they felt the intensity coming from him. Batman walked into the group, eyes hard and face grim. “We treated him like a prisoner and he did what he’s always done.”

“He ran.” Roy said, realizing the predicament their friend had been in.

Richards scratched his head, “But where did he run to?”

Batman walked away, not saying anything. Taking it as an invitation, the four men followed after the Dark Knight until they arrived on the main deck. Superman and Wonder Woman were standing there, Superman looked a little worse for wear and glared at Jason. Jason didn’t pay the man of steel any mind, instead he shrugged and waited for Bruce to let them in on what he seemed to know that they didn’t.

Bruce brought up a few things on the computer and typed in a set of coordinates. Recognition lighting in Dick and Jason’s eyes. Roy took a moment longer, but the name finally registered on the console and CENTRAL CITY read in bold letters.

Batman turned from the console and looked at the people behind him, “He ran home.”

…

Wally and Kate arrived in an alley in the middle of Central City, the bright blue light was dimmed in the daylight. Wally took a deep breath and let the smells and sounds of his city overwhelm him. They walked to the end of the alley and he looked around, eyes taking in the city he loved.

Kate looked at Flash and she could see it. She could see why this city loved him and why he was so protected by the members of the League. His whole body was invested in this place and any worries or guilt she had about helping him escape and come here vanished.

Wally let out a deep breath and suddenly caught his reflexion in a nearby window. He was still bandaged up and wearing the domino mask, in the plain scrubs he’d worn in the medical bay. He turned back towards where they'd come from, and ran to the wall. Kate watched, not quite understanding until he pushed a few trashcans out of the way and a loose board fell from the bricks. Wally pulled out the duffle bag and unzipped the top to reveal a stash of plain clothes. He looked up at her, taking in her appearance.

“We want to blend in, I’m going au natural so you might want to tuck the League name tag away. Otherwise, you look like a nurse from the local hospital.” Wally grabbed a pair of jeans and a grey shirt from the pile, he rummaged around and grabbed a few other things as well. He stood and looked at Kate expectantly, “You can turn around now.”

Kate raised a brow, “Seriously? I’ve been your nurse for over a week, I’ve seen your organs.”

Wally blinked at her, “I’m not sure I needed to know that.”

Kate shrugged, “It’s true.”

“Still,” Wally twirled his finger, telling her to turn away. Kate rolled her eyes and did what he asked, hearing him quickly undress and struggle to put the new set of clothes on. It was pretty quiet, a few pedestrians around, but they were all on the opposite side of the street.

A few minutes later, a redheaded, green eyed man sauntered up next to her and held out a hand. He had a smile that could melt the coldest heart and a twinkle in his eye that made you believe in Neverland.

“Hi,” He grinned, “I’m Wally West.”

Kate blushed in response, a little uncomfortable with the new dynamic, but he immediately put her at ease. “Hi, Wally. I’m Kate, Kate Chambers.”

Wally shook her hand and shrugged in the brown leather jacket, he lifted his other hand and held out a heather grey, zip-up hoodie. “It’s chilly this time of year, even in the sunshine.”

“Thanks,” Kate took the sweatshirt and put it on over her scrubs. She tucked her League name tag in the pocket as they walked out of the alley and down to the closest street corner. A few more people were walking around on the opposite side of the street, businesses ranging from a bakery to a financial planner lined the avenue. It was nice, she looked at the redhead next to her. He looked nice. Dressed in casual clothes he looked like the happy-go-lucky guy she’d seen so many times before and not like the battered hero that had been fading away up in the Watchtower.

Wally looked over at Kate who was smiling at him, he felt a little uncomfortable with the attention, “What?”

Kate laughed, “It’s nothing, you just remind me of someone.”

“Who?”

Kate shook her head and looked down the street. “No one,” She looked wistful, but Wally let it go.

“Shall we?”

Kate nodded, “Where are we going?”

Wally smiled, “I’m hungry.”

“Of course you are.”

Wally laughed, “Hey! I've been getting my calories through a tube in my arm, I'm entitled to some solid food. We’ll grab some lunch and then go to my apartment for a minute, I need to grab some things before I get whisked back up to the Watchtower to continue my internment.”

They continued down the street, Wally pointing out various things and waving at people he passed. Kate listened with interest, noticing that he talked about being an ordinary citizen in the city as much as he talked about saving it. He was a part of the community, and he loved it with everything he was.

“Here we are,” Wally exclaimed, excitement and a touch of pride all over his face.

Kate looked up, “Where?”

Wally laughed, “At our lunch destination, silly. Take a gander at the best burger joint in the world.”

Kate raised her brows and looked at the place in front of her: an old diner with a neon sign from the fifties and a bustling interior. She looked over at him, it didn’t look like much.

Wally winked at her, “Trust me, I’ve been around the world and these are the best burgers you’ll ever have. The strawberry milkshakes are also amazing.”

Kate shrugged, “Okay, I trust you.”

Wally urged her forward and they walked through the double, stainless steel and glass doors into the restaurant, a combination of smells wafting all around them. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes stood behind the counter taking orders. She looked no older than fourteen, but she wore an apron, that looked like it had been white at one time, around her trim waist and a pink polo. She nodded and smiled at the customer in front of her and turned to see Wally and Kate sit at the two empty stools at the end. Her eyes widened and she let out an excited squeal. She tucked her book in the apron and ran around the counter, jumping into Wally’s wide open arms.

Wally bit back the shout of pain when she launched right into his sore chest, telling Kate with his eyes not to tell her anything. He hugged the girl tight, “Philly! How ya doing kid?”

Kate scrunched her nose at the name, but Wally was wrapped up in talking with the girl. Philly laughed and pulled out of his embrace, blushing. Kate recognized the look and smiled at the counter. _Barking up the wrong tree, sweetie._

Philly brushed a blonde hair back into her French braid, “I’m doing good Uncle Wally. You haven’t come into the restaurant in so long!”

The girl pouted and Wally rolled his eyes, “I can’t be gorging myself on your dad’s cooking. I’ll get fat!”

Philly crossed her arms and rolled her eyes right back, “Yeah right, you fat? Give me a break.”

“Hey,” Wally said, face stern but the twinkle was still there, “You don’t know. It could happen!”

Philly laughed and took out her pad, her hazel eyes finding Kate’s for the first time. The blonde smiled at her, giving Wally a look before looking back at Kate, “And who is this?”

“This is my friend, Kate!” Wally smiled, gesturing at the nurse.

Kate smiled and gave a halfhearted wave, not sure how to interact in this scenario, “Hi, I’m Kate. Nice to meet you.”

Philly smiled at her and gave Wally a look, “Does your boyfriend know about her?”

Kate’s eyes widened at the statement. She looked at Wally, the redhead blushing a bit, “Philly! She’s my friend. You know how I am about–”

Philly just waved her hand at him, “Yeah, yeah.” She pulled out her notebook and flipped the page, “He’s your soulmate and yada, yada, yada. You two make me want to hurl when you come in here."

Wally grinned, "Someday you're gonna meet someone and when that happens, I will remind you that you thought he and I were gross. Daily."

Philly rolled her eyes, but smiled warmly at the man in front of her, "Don't even. My dads already give me enough grief as it is." She shared a laugh with Wally and sight, "But, enough about mushy stuff. What are you going to have? The Wally Special?”

Kate didn’t think she was prepared for any more surprises, but then again it was Flash, “The Wally Special?”

Wally grinned and nodded, expression sheepish, “I’ve come here since I was a kid. I have my own special.”

Philly nodded, looking proud that he had a special, “Yep, seven cheeseburgers, three orders of fries, and a large strawberry milkshake, with whipped cream, a cherry, and rainbow sprinkles.”

Kate raised a brow, “Rainbow sprinkles?”

Wally glared at her, “Since I was a kid.” He looked at Philly, “Let’s do one Wally Special and we’ll split it.”

Philly stopped writing, her jaw dropped, “One? To split?”

Wally nodded. The girl wrote it down quickly and ran back to the pick up ledge and put the order in shouting back to the cook, “Dad! Wally’s here and he’s sharing food!”

Wally groaned and his head landed with a thud on his hands resting on the counter. Kate looked over at him in confusion until a short man with dark eyes and curly black hair underneath a white hat burst out of the kitchen doors and hustled over to them.

“Wally!” The dark-skinned man stopped in front of the redhead, tapping a few times on the back of Wally’s head, “What’s this I hear about you sharing food?”

Wally groaned and looked up at the man in front of him, smiling at him, “It’s nothing, Ollie. I’m just not hungry enough to eat an entire Wally special by myself.”

Ollie crossed his arms, looking irritable, “Since when?” Ollie looked at Kate and then back to Wally, “You’re sharing with her?” He leaned in closer to the redhead, “Does B–”

Wally sat up and groaned, “Yes Ollie, he knows about Kate. Kate is my _friend_.” He looked between Ollie and Philly, “Why do you guys think I’m cheating on my boyfriend?”

Ollie shrugged and Philly looked a little guilty, the older man looked only mildly placated, “I just wanted to check, since you don’t come in here no more.”

Wally slumped on the stool, knowing a guilt trip when he heard one, “Ollie, you know I’m busy.”

“Too busy to come see your uncles and your niece?” Ollie shot back.

Wally groaned, “No. I’ll make sure to come by more often, okay?”

Ollie nodded, satisfied for the time being, “Good. Now let me get your food started, huh?”

Wally looked around, “Where’s Frank?”

Ollie shrugged as he pushed open the swinging doors to the kitchen, “Frankie! Wally’s here!” The shout was loud, Kate looked around and was surprised the other patrons weren't disturbed by the shouting. Her eyes widened even more when she realize the diner was much bigger than she thought, and it was pretty full. Wally saw her expression and laughed, “Yeah, they used to only have a quarter of the space they do now, but they really do have the best food around, so they bought the land around the diner and expanded, keeping the old diner at the front and building the addition to blend in with the surrounding area."

“Huh,” She looked around, people eating and talking, minding their own business, but still friendly with other diners. “This is a cool place. I’ve never actually been to Central City before.”

Wally looked surprised, his smile growing even bigger. He clapped her on the shoulder, “Well then, welcome to my city, Kate! You’re getting the VIP treatment.”

Kate smiled, “Has _your boyfriend_ gotten the tour?” Wally looked away, his cheeks red. She laughed at him, “Oh c’mon. I’m not dumb, Wally. I heard you interrupt them every time they started to say his name.” Wally looked apologetic but she just shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. To be perfectly honest, I have no desire to know what his name is. I have a feeling it comes with unexpected check ups in the middle of the night.”

Wally shrugged, thinking back on all the times he’d gotten the unexpected nighttime check up, “You’re not wrong.”

“See,” Kate poked him, “I don’t have time for that.”

Wally laughed, stopping when an older man burst out of the singing doors.

“Wally West!” The voice boomed, the diner going quiet for a moment, everyone watched the older gentleman walk behind the counter and stop in front of the redhead. Kate shot Wally a worried glance, but the smile on his face could have rivaled the sun.

The older man leaned on the counter and glared at the redhead with steely blue eyes, Wally seemed oblivious to it and the attention from the other patrons. A moment passed and the man leaned back and a smile bloomed across his face, “Welcome back, boy!”

The commotion of the diner started up again, a few laughs rolling through the crowd. Wally smiled and shoved Kate playfully, “You thought I was in for it, huh?”

Kate rolled her eyes and leaned on the counter. She wasn’t sure what she would have done had things gone wrong. Actually, she had no idea what to do if things did go awry, the reality of that started to sink in when Wally jostled her again.

“Hey,” He looked worriedly at her, “you alright?”

Kate shooed the thoughts from her mind and smiled reassuringly at him, “Yes, I’m fine.” She looked at the smiling man in front of them, “Who’s this?”

“Oh!” Wally exclaimed, “This is Frank, he’s Ollie’s husband and co-owner of this fine establishment.”

A tray of cheeseburgers, fries, and two glasses filled with strawberry milkshakes came through the double doors, Philly balancing the food like she’d been born with the tray in her hand.

“Here you are,” The teenager smiled at Wally, her eyes twinkling, “One Wally Special for you both.”

“Both?!” Wally reached for a burger and set one in front of Kate, ignoring Frank’s outburst.

Frank leaned on the counter and narrowed his gaze at Wally, “You’re sharing food?”

Wally rolled his eyes and nodded, biting into the burger like his life depended on it. Kate smelled the food and took a bite, her mouth instantly in heaven. She moaned, a little too enthusiastically and blushed, covering her mouth with her other hand politely, “This is amazing.”

Frank nodded at her, an offhanded gesture and continued staring at Wally, “Why are you sharing food, boy?” He leaned in close, eyes concerned, “Everything alright, you know, with _everything_?”

Wally chowed another burger and nodded, Kate was staring at the diner owner with an open mouth. She nudged Wally, and he shook his head, “It’s alright. He knows.”

“ _He_ knows?” She spat, shock making her gulp the last bite she took hard.

Frank looked equally perturbed and pointed at the brunette, his voice was low, “ _She_ knows?”

Wally waved both of his hand in the air, telling them all to quiet down, “Yes, yes. Frank, Ollie, Philly, and Kate know.” He grabbed his third burger and took a bite, mumbling around the food, “Now all of you hush and let a man eat in peace!”

“Fine,” Frank huffed, walking away, “But don’t think you’re leaving here without a proper catch up, kid!”

Wally waved after him, “Yeah, yeah, old man. Calm down before you give yourself a stroke.” A loud laugh sounded from the pick-up window, telling Wally that Ollie had heard his joke. Frank just mumbled and went back into the kitchen, Philly asked if they needed anything else. They shook their heads, both of them eating the food in front of them. The girl smiled and went to take care of the next customer.

“See,” Wally garbled around his bite, “Best cheeseburgers in the world.”

Kate nodded, “Definitely. I’d come all the way to Central City just for these.”

“Oh yeah?” Wally said between bites, “Where’s home for you?”

Kate shrugged, “Here and there.”

Wally laughed, taking a long sip of his milkshake. “That’s vague. And I thought I kept my personal life close to the chest.”

“Yeah well, I don’t spend much time off the Watchtower. I’ve moved around my whole life, so home is a relative term.” Kate chomped down on her second burger and grabbed a couple fries.

Wally picked a few off the plate himself, leaving the last burger for Kate if she wanted it, “How long have you worked up there?”

“Since Richards started, I was part of the pilot medical crew that Batman brought on when the League first expanded.”

Wally hummed, grabbing a few more fries, “I guess I never really realized just how much went into the expansion. I was the youngest Founding member so I just sort of went along for the ride, I didn’t get involved in bigger stuff until later and even then I had to fight my way into those roles.”

“How come?” Kate asked, tilting her head as she sipped her shake.

Wally smiled at her, “I am a very convincing clown. From the beginning, I didn’t want anyone to know anything about me. At first it was just me not wanting anyone to know my secret identity, but then it became a strategy in the field.” His eyes got distant as he spoke, he focused on the opposite wall and stopped chewing, “We see a lot in our line of work, things that you can’t ever un-see nor can you ignore it because the world needs us, and sometimes that gets to you.” He smiled softly and looked back at the counter, “Even the strongest man on the planet, or the man who seems to be able to handle anything thrown at him, needs some lighthearted banter to ward away the dark stuff. So I became what they needed me to be. I became the jokester, the clown so that in times when it seemed nothing would make it any better, they could count on me for a joke or a one liner that could alleviate the foulness long enough to focus on the importance of the job.” Wally shrugged and grabbed a fry, “And it helps that when people think you’re an idiot, they underestimate you and you can usually get the upper-hand.”

Kate smiled, everything making sense. “You’re their hero, Wally.”

Wally looked at her, his cheeks turning pink, “No. I just play my part, we’re a family, and we do whatever we can to take care of each other.”

Kate reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, “You’re their hero, and mine.”

Wally looked shocked, his face turning a darker shade of red. Kate smiled at him and let her hand drop to the counter. They finished the rest of their meal in relative silence until Philly came back and took their tray, “Dessert?”

Wally and Kate both shook their heads, “We’re good, Phil. Can you get the check for us? It’s on one.” Kate opened her mouth to object, but she didn’t have to.

Philly giggled, “You know you aren’t getting a check, silly.”

“Phillipa Jane–”

“Ah, ah, ah–no buts, kid!” Frank came back over to them, smiling and putting his arm around Philly. He kissed the top of her head and she shoved him away with a dramatic groan, crinkling her freckled nose.

“Dad!”

Franks shrugged, “What? You’re my little girl, can’t your poppa give you a kiss?”

“I’m not little anymore, dad!” She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, Frank shook his head and looked back at Wally.

“Don’t I know it.” He muttered and stepped closer to the pair. He pointed his thumb back over his shoulder, “She used to be small, you know. Curly pigtails, crayons and teddy bears–the works.”

Wally laughed, “I remember.”

Frank reached out and ruffled Wally’s hair, the redhead wincing and combing through the mess with his fingers, “You used to be smaller too, kid. You grew up in front of me in that bar stool when I wasn't payin' any attention. But I guess time goes on, doesn’t it?”

Wally sombered a bit, remembering the man he used to sit at this stained counter with, “Yeah... It does.”

Frank sighed, his hand running over his greyed hair, buzzed in his usual military style cut. “Laws of nature, I suppose. Can’t do anything about ‘em.”

Wally stopped for a moment, startled by the answer, but the TV behind the counter suddenly caught his attention. The usual program cut away to a live, breaking news report. Images of people running away from a massive, burning building filled the screen.

“Hey, Frank! Turn that up.” Wally said over the growing murmur. Frank turned and saw the screen, and quickly grabbed the remote. He turned the volume up, the female reporter talking to the camera. “Authorities say the cause of the blaze is still undetermined. Behind me is Meadow Groves Apartment. According to residents, the building is home to over three hundred residents and caught fire early this afternoon. Firefighters have been unable to tame it, instead they've resorted to running in and getting as many people to safety as they can. The head count on those evacuated is at just over two hundred, over ninety people are unaccounted for. Sources say the fire is reaching temperatures too high for rescue workers to continue their search and rescue efforts...”

Wally watched in horror as men and women covered in soot huddled in the street, young children watched the fire with fear in their eyes, and elderly residents breathed deeply from oxygen tanks. “There are still people in there…” He whispered.

Kate looked over at Wally, knowing he wanted to run and save them so much it hurt.

“Hey, isn’t that the apartment building just down the street?” Someone shouted from the back, Kate looked over to see who had shouted and when she looked back, Wally was out of his chair and pushing open the door. She shot out of her chair and ran after him.

Frank stood behind the counter, hands in fists at his sides. He watched Wally leave the diner, part of him wanting to tell the young man not to go. Something in his gut told him this was wrong, and he’d had this feeling before.

He hadn’t been wrong.

He shouted after Kate, “Hey!” Kate whirled back towards the sound, eyes filled with alarm. She needed to catch Flash before he did anything stupid.

“You watch out for him, you hear me?” Franks spoke gruffly, his mouth a grim line. “I already lost one buddy, I don’t need to do that again. Understood?”

Kate’s brow furrowed at the last statement, but she nodded. She turned on her heels and hurried out the doors. Philly, Frank, and Ollie holding hands as they watched them leave, they all looked back up at the screen as the diner fell into hushed murmurs. Frank hugged Ollie tighter, and his daughter under his other arm, “We really don’t deserve him.” He muttered at the screen, watching with bated breath for any sign of Flash, for any sign of Wally.

Kate ran out of the diner, leaving the huddled family behind her. She saw Wally up ahead, and shouted after him, “Wally!” Kate ran faster, the man now in a full sprint down the street. She caught up to him after a block and shouted at him again, “Hey! Where are you going?”

They kept running, the sounds of sirens and shouts getting louder. They turned a corner, heat catching them off guard. A crowd of people stood watching the blaze–bright oranges, with reds and white mixed in–flicker and grow from blasted out windows and charred brick. Kate stared horrified as the flames grew, licking higher and higher up the building. The news cameras hadn’t done it justice.

Wally was focused on the ground level, he watched firefighters and EMTs work to get people away and stifle the fire. It was clear nothing was working. “I have to help them.”

Kate’s eyes widened further and she looked at Wally, the hero already moving towards the fire. She reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him back, “You can’t!” She pleaded, “Your powers–”

“–aren’t the only thing I can give them!” He yelled. He looked angry, angry at the fire, angry that he couldn’t just run in and save everyone in a few moments, angry that his last act as the Flash might have been saving a man like Luthor rather than dozens of innocent people in his city. His green eyes hardened as more screams came from inside the building and the people in the street cried out for someone to save them. Wally growled and tore out of the jacket, “Don’t you understand? It’s never been about my powers. You can’t synthesize it, you can’t bottle it up, and you can’t pretend it doesn’t exist. The power of the Speed Force is unpredictable and can’t be contained.”

Wally let out a sad sigh and looked at the woman that had become his friend, “Something Frank said earlier made me realize something I had been trying very hard to ignore: I can’t be fixed. The Speed Force gave me my power, it gave me the privilege to help people with all that it could offer and someone tarnished that."

"That was Luthor, not you–"

Wally shook his head, "It doesn't matter. The Speed Force is a living, breathing thing and it was threatened." Wally looked at his ring, the Flash emblem engraved on the gold band, "It's the first speedster that ever existed and it will be the last. Speedsters will always run, it's in our blood, our DNA. It's as natural as breathing and it did what it had to, to survive. There are laws, Kate, laws of nature more powerful than all of us.”

Kate felt tears run down her cheeks. Wally reached out and brushed her tears away, his green eyes filled with tenderness, “I can’t stop being the hero they need me to be, it’s what I’ve always done. Besides, it never really leaves you, my uncle taught me that. I may not have the powers I used to, but I was molded into the person I am because of that force. I made a choice the second I put on the Flash uniform–a promise–and I’m keeping it.”

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat, he truly was remarkable and she knew he had no idea. She clutched the jacket to her chest and stared at him through her tears, “You’ll die.”

It came out as a pained whisper, but Wally heard it. He stood taller, still determined to fight, “I know the risks, but I have to try. No matter what.”

He reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed Kate’s hand, opened her palm and placed his communicator in the center. He smiled, but his eyes told her he knew he probably wouldn’t be coming back, “Put in a call on the second frequency, it’ll go to all the Founders. Tell them I need back up in Central City with an apartment fire, someone will come soon.” _I hope,_ he thought. He didn’t say it outloud, fearing Kate might tie him to a pole to keep him from doing what he needed to do. He turned towards the blaze, pulling his t-shirt over his head to reveal the Flash costume underneath, he dropped his jeans and tossed both pieces to the curb. He pulled on the familiar red mask.

“And Kate–?” Wally looked over at the nurse, her eyes red and filled with unshed tears, “Tell Bats–” his voice broke, “Tell him I–I love him, okay?”

Kate nodded and Flash turned away without another word. He ran past the barrier, people shouting in recognition of their hero.

“It’s Flash!” A man shouted.

“Hooray!”

“He’ll save us!”

Kate ran after him, jolting to a stop at the metal barrier. She looked around the area and watched people look on in hope, Wally sprinting next to the firefighters fighting the heat.

“Why isn’t he going faster, mommy?” Kate heard a little boy ask a few yards from her, the boy’s mother held him tighter and shook her head, “I don’t know sweetie, but he’s brave. He’ll help those people.”

Kate turned the communicator in her hand to the second frequency and edged away from the crowd, “Hello? Is anyone there?” She waited. "Hello!"

She held down the lightning bolt and kept talking into the small device. She sent a prayer to whatever Gods she could think of and waited for an answer from the League.

Flash was one of the good guys, the law should be on their side...

"Please?"

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?! I DON'T KNOW!
> 
> Actually...I do, but you'll just have to wait and see. *mwahaha*


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another after-midnight update! Woohoo! 
> 
> The good news is, I'm FINALLY WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!!
> 
> The bad news is, you don't get to read it for another two chunks/chapters.
> 
> But, that being said, thank you so much for your kudos and comments. *checks inbox for the 100th time* It truly makes me feel warm and fuzzy. *101*
> 
> Okay! Let's get this party started.

...

_ On the Watchtower... _

Batman stood in front of the command console, making a few adjustments to the destination. He knew all of them going down at once would look like the Justice League was invading Central City and that wasn’t his intention. Besides, if Wally saw them he’d feel cornered and run. He had known Wally was getting antsy, he had also known Wally would run at some point in this process, but he hadn’t expected it to be so soon.

Or so far.

“You done over there?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and ignored Jason, the man standing by Dick on the large portal pad. He made one last adjustment and with a satisfied nod, walked over to stand by Dr. Richards. 

“You might want to keep him down there for the time being.” Richards said softly, Batman nodded, but he didn’t look happy about it. Richards kept himself from laughing at the look on Batman’s face, the Dark Knight was practically pouting. He knew Batman wouldn’t understand that he just wasn’t used to seeing anything other than irritation or no emotion at all coming from the hero. He crossed his arms in front of him and kept talking, “Take Kate with you, wherever you decide to take Flash, and she can help you with anything he’ll need medically. She’s been briefed on all of his files, even the top clearance ones.”

Bruce nodded and started to walk down to join the three others standing on the deck below, but stopped and turned back to Richards, “Superman said you were looking for me.”

Richards was confused for a moment, but then the lightbulb went off, “Oh yes! I think I figured out why the samples were giving us trouble.”

Batman moved closer, voice low, “Why?”

Richards stared at the Dark Knight, a bit stunned that he hadn’t figured it out himself. “Well,” he began swaying back and forth, “you see–”

“Are you guys getting all sciencey up there?” The two men looked down at Jason, the vigilante shouting up at them. Dick was standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot, even Superman looked like he wanted to leave. 

Richards stared at the helmeted man below, “How could you possibly know I was going to talk about science?”

“Because,” Jason shouted, “–you do that obnoxious swaying thing every time you start in on anything science related or medical.”

Dick looked up in time to see Richards stop swaying, “Yeah,” he agreed, “you do that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Richards yelled back, feeling like a spotlight was shining on him, “I need to talk with Batman before you leave so I think you can be patient for a couple more minutes.”

Jason laughed and mimed locking his mouth shut and tossing the key.

Richards rolled his eyes and looked back at the caped crusader, a clear look of question on his face. He felt his cheeks heat, “Where was I?”

“Twenty-one.”

The doctor blinked at the number, “I’m sorry?”

“Red Hood is twenty-one.”

Richards stared at the man in confusion, “And I’m thirty-three...I don’t see what this has to–”

Batman gave the doctor a look, “You’re both legal, you’re both adults.” Richards realized what Batman was insinuating, his cheeks flushed beet red and he started sputtering. Batman glared at the doctor, silencing him, “I will  _ never _ want to know more than necessary,” Richards clamped his mouth shut. Batman sighed, “But he could do worse.”

The doctor’s mouth fell open, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Jason leaned over to his brother and whispered, “I don’t think they’re talking about science.” Dick shrugged and looked back at his wrist panel, checking for anything he needed to restock in his weapons cache when he got back. Superman looked back at the former Robin and grinned, “They’re not.” 

Richards cleared his throat back up on the deck with Batman. “Right, well. Flash.”

Batman nodded, not looking at all like a man who had just given another man permission to proposition his mentee. Richards ignored it for now, “As I was saying, Flash’s blood didn’t register on the results because his sample was incomplete.”

“How?”

“Flash’s genetic makeup is unstable. His entire molecular structure is held together by his super-speed, his body is in constant motion and creates friction. When that happens, an electrical charge is produced and his protons and electrons become imbalanced, making his hemoglobin and other base components of his anatomy different from everyone else. Over time, his cells have evolved and adapted so that he doesn’t have to remain in a constant state of motion, but after a while his body will literally surge with excess power and he will have no choice but to release some of that in using his kinetic energy through running. It’s why he shocks people all the time, why he physically cannot sit still, and why he eats so many calories in a day. His body needs the fuel.”

Batman frowned, “But what does that have to do with–?”

Richards smiled and his eyes sparkled with intelligence, “I’m getting to that. It’s also the reason his blood didn’t work when creating the healing serum, and why those who took it died. I read the mad doctor’s notes. He assumed the abnormalities in Flash’s blood were the result of the mixtures and exposure to the combination of chemicals and electric shock that gave Flash his powers,” Richards shrugged, “He wasn’t completely wrong, but he didn’t expect the failure of the recipient’s body as a result. Their bodies couldn’t withstand the stress created from the high rate Flash’s body functions. It doesn’t effect Flash because it’s his normal rhythm and structure. When he puts his hand through an object at a high rate of speed, it explodes. Unstoppable force meets an immoveable object, only there are no truly immoveable objects in our world so the object loses and becomes unstable. It can’t remain the same.”

Batman felt understanding hit him like a train, “So his powers fundamentally altered his DNA and molecular structure.”

“Precisely, we constantly create new cells to replace the ones we use for our body to function. The absence of his powers leaves new cells unaltered. His DNA was incomplete from previous records because, at it’s current state, it’s fundamentally different from what has been found before. And that's on top of still not having the same composition DNA markers that are found in typical human DNA. The machine wasn’t wrong," He smiled, "the sample didn’t read as anything because it _isn’t like_ anything.” Richards looked down at his feet, realizing he was swaying and stopped. 

“Does that mean his body, the way it is now, won’t be able to sustain itself?” Batman crossed his arms in front of him, mirroring the doctor.

Richards shook his head, “I don’t think so, I think we would have seen a deterioration in his basic bodily functions by now. My hypothesis is that when exposed to the natural elements on Earth–air, water, even the soil–he’ll naturally readjust to the molecular structure he had pre-powers. But it could also be a total train wreck because he was prepubescent at the time he got those powers. ”

Batman closed his eyes to think. Now that they knew what the problem was, they needed a solution. He sighed, the sound leaving him like a growl, and opened his eyes. The next question wasn’t something he liked to think about, but he knew he had to ask. “Will his speed return?”

Richards sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, “There are things we can try, but nothing we do will be easy.” The doctor looked at Batman, eyes soft with compassion, “And once we enter the realm of the etherworld via the Speed Force, it moves beyond my understanding and capabilities as a physician and surgeon. Flash knows more about the Speed Force than any of us and Atom may be better in that area, but…” He trailed off, hesitant to continue with his train of thought.

Batman caught the change and narrowed his eyes as the doctor, “What is it Richards?”

Richards rubbed his hand through the hair on the back of his head. He looked down at the heroes waiting for Batman on the floor below and then out the window at the infinity of stars. The doctor sighed, “In my experience, it isn’t always in our hands. I don’t mean that it relies on some higher power, but that it relies on willpower. In most instances, recovery and healing depend on the patient. I  _ will _ do whatever I can. Ultimately, it’s going to depend on what Flash wants.”

Bruce felt his stomach tighten, but he kept his face relaxed. He knew Wally, he knew part of his free spirit came from his ability to be able to run wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Not being able to do that anymore would kill him. 

Slowly.

That would be the worst part, not just that Wally was dying, but that it was happening slowly. Bruce would be there. He would stand by Wally’s side through it all, but it was going to hurt to see him fade away. 

Bruce blinked and brought himself back to the present moment, not sure how long he’d been spinning in his own head. Batman nodded and dropped his hands to his sides, “Thank you, doctor.”

Richards gave him a curt nod and watched him walk away to the elevator, and reappear on the lower level. 

Bruce stepped on the platform and waited, he growled at the pair of eyes he could feel staring at him, “What?”

Superman shrugged, standing next to him. Bruce didn’t think two of the top three members of the League going down on this expedition was the best idea. In fact, he’d wanted to go and get Wally solo, but he’d been thoroughly outvoted. Twice.

Superman smiled, showing his annoyingly white teeth, “Interesting parenting tactic.”

“Don’t start with me, Kent.” Batman growled, Superman just smiled back.

“All I’m saying is, your head and your heart are in two entirely different places–”

Bruce growled deep in his chest, Dick and Jason instinctively took a step back. They’d heard that growl a few times during their childhood, and they couldn’t think of a single time it had turned out well. 

“Lecture me, Clark, and so help me, I. Will. End. You.” Bruce spat out, chest a mere inch away from the Kryptonian. Superman just held up his hands in surrender and Bruce backed down, standing on his spot with an emotionless gaze.

Jason groaned behind them, looking over at Dick, “My God, do we sound like that?”

Dick shrugged, “Probably.”

Jason’s expression fell, unimpressed with his brother’s response, “Remind me never to ask you anything important.”

Dick crossed his arms and glared at his younger brother, “Whatever, you don’t have any friends. Who else would you ask?”

Jason huffed, putting his hands on his hips, “I do too, have friends!”

“Who else puts up with you other than Flash and Arsenal?”

“A–” His tongue tripped over the letter when he realized he’d been about to say the name, “Agent A.”

Dick shook his head, “Doesn’t count. He just feels bad for you.”

“Does not!” When Dick shook his head again, Jason whipped his hand out and pointed up to the control deck, “Tadd is my friend.”

The four heroes on the circle looked up at where the vigilante was pointing. Dr. Richards was staring wide-eyed at them from above. His face turned a deep red, his hand over his forehead as he tried melting into the floor.

“Tadd?” Dick tilted his head.

Bruce nodded, “Short for Thaddeus.”

Richards felt the tips of his ears grow hot and bit his cheek. He was going to kill that man, he didn’t care how deadly people made him sound.

Dick grinned and looked at the doctor, “You’re friends with this nutjob?”

Richards straightened from his attempt at attaining liquid form and cleared his throat, “I was.”

“Hey!” Jason shouted, pointing up at the doctor, “We’re friends, you can’t back out now!”

Superman raised a brow at the exchange and looked over at Bruce, “I mean...really?”

Bruce shrugged, his temper cooled. “Doesn’t every parents want their kid to marry a doctor?”

Jason’s head whipped towards Batman, “–wait. What?!”

The heroes disappeared in four beams of blue light, Superman and Nightwing’s laughter cut off by the flare. Richards groaned and dropped his head to his chest, muttering to himself.

“From now on, I’m getting my own damn coffee...”

…

_ Meanwhile, in Central City... _

Flash ran into the group of firefighters and tapped one on the shoulder. He felt bad about yelling at Kate like that, but he knew she didn’t take it personally. He had a job to do and he was going to do it, no matter the cost.

He tapped on the Fire Chief’s shoulder a second time, the big man with a handlebar mustache turned to shout at whoever had tapped him, but froze when he saw who it was. “Flash!” He exclaimed with a smile, everyone around him turning with excitement at his arrival, “We weren’t sure you were going to make it to the party!”

Wally smiled back and clapped him on the shoulder, “You know I never miss an opportunity to show off, chief!”

The chief nodded and pointed at the fire, “I've got three hoses pointed at this things and it’s barely made a dent. We’ve still got ninety-two people unaccounted for and it’s only getting hotter.”

Wally nodded, his game face on.

“Now, we can send my guys in, but access above the sixth floor isn’t possible right now. Fallen columns are blocking the stairs. The department only has one 100-foot extension on a truck and that truck was in a collision on the highway a couple weeks back and hasn’t been repaired.” Wally remembered the accident, he’d gotten the firefighters out of the truck okay, but the truck hadn’t been pretty. “Our other ladders are 80 footers that’ll get us to the sixth story windows of this building.” The chief was leaning on a table, blueprints of the building in front of him. Wally leaned forward to see what he’d be running into. The chief sighed angrily, “We put in a request to the city to replace all our ladders with 100-foot ladders, but the  _ budget committee _ ,” he said the words with disdain, “hasn’t gotten off its ass to approve it!”

Wally shook his head, it wasn’t the first time that bureaucracy had gotten in the way of public safety, “What about the fire escapes?” Flash suggested. A series of grumbles answered him and he looked around, finding more than a few angry faces in the crowd of firefighters.

“The fire escapes,” the chief spat, “aren’t functional.”

Flash blinked, “What?”

The chief pointed at the paper spread in front of him, pointing at the exterior sketches with fire escapes drawn on the outside, “They’re worthless! The blueprints filed with the city are inaccurate,” He pointed at the building, “Only units on the sixth floor and above have fire escapes that don’t even reach the ground. And the only platforms with stairs are the tenth to the eleventh floor, and the eleventh to the twelfth floor, and not even all of those have stairs!” He glared back at the blueprints, “The building owners filed a permit for exterior renovations, but stopped mid-demo and never replaced the escapes they tore down. The building isn’t old, it’s just shitty construction.”

Flash stared in outrage at the building, seeing the lack of fire escapes for the first time, “That’s illegal!”

The chief nodded, “It’s a crime, and you can bet your ass that there’ll be charges. More if anyone dies.”

Flash looked back at the burly man and shook his head, “Let’s try and avoid that if we can, shall we?” 

The chief gestured for a few, sooty firemen to join them, “If you go in with my men, will you be able to get them past the sixth floor?”

Wally looked at their faces, he couldn't deny them. “I’ll do what I can, chief,” he forced a grin, “Let’s move it, gents!”

The five men adjusted their packs and followed Flash, single file into the building. Wally felt the temperature rise the closer they got. He grimaced and started to sweat, his body not adjusting to the heat like it used to. They ran through the busted double doors and up the steps into smoke and flames, a dull roar came from the fire devouring the building. Up they went, moving along at a quick pace into the darkened corridors. The stairs were spiraled around a section in the lobby, the tile floor still visible over the railings as they climbed past the third floor. Flash took two steps at a time, hopping over burning rubble and debris and warning the men behind him of any obstacles. A shout made him turn back, one of the firefighters following him stumbled. Wally shot out his arm and grabbed the man by his coat as the bannister leading up the steps gave way and tumbled to the first floor with a crash. Wally pulled him against the wall and took a steadying breath, the fireman smiled at him. “Thanks, Flash.”

Wally nodded and continued on, the heat making everything that much harder. They made it to the fourth floor when the stairs ended and they had to find the second stairwell. Wally thought back to the blueprints he’d read, glad he was still able to retain most of what he read, and jogged forward. Two right turns and they made it to the second stairway, taking a breath or two before they started their ascent again.

Flash looked back the brave men behind him and grinned, “Almost there fellas, after this we’re going for burgers at Sal’s Diner, my treat!” They all laughed and nodded, a few whoops at the prospect of food. They stopped on the sixth floor. That’s when things got tricky. “Alright!” Wally shouted, the roar of the flames louder than he expected. “You’ve cleared these floors, right?”

The fireman closest to Wally nodded and shouted back, “We’ve cleared the first six floors, sir! There are twelve floors in this building, but not all the units have tenants!”

Wally looked up the incline leading to the seventh floor, the way barred by fallen wood beams. He ran up the steps until he was in front of the fallen pieces and pushed. He jerked back when he realized it was too heavy and too hot.

“Damnit!” He yelled, he looked down at the men following up the steps after him, he saw an extra set of gloves on one of them, “Hey! Give me your extra gloves.”

The man looked startled, but he quickly complied and tossed them to Flash. Flash pulled the heavy tan fabric over his red gloves. “I need everyone to put on their gloves, we’re going to push this sucker out of the way.”

The five other men didn’t question him. They quickly scrambled along the beam in front of them, Flash waited until they were set and nodded, “Push!”

They shoved with all their might and Wally waited until the barricade started to creak a bit before he rammed into it. He still had some extra strength left in him, years of running and saving the world didn’t go without benefits. The wood groaned and slowly lifted higher, the five firefighters adjusting their grips the more it rose from the top of the stairs, “Keep going!” Wally let go and then came at the column from below, this time using his legs and his momentum to shove the column on the bottom of the pile into the ones on top, moving them all from the stairway. 

The six of them pushed and with one last shout cleared the way up. They all took a moment to catch their breath. Flash was breathing heavy, his chest aching from the effort. He felt his muscles burn from use, but the echoes of his injuries and his rapidly growing exhaustion reminded him with every twinge that he was no longer inhuman with his abilities. He stood up sooner than the rest of them. He was tired, but the last thing he needed was the firefighters thinking that he was another person in need of saving. Flash ignored the knot in his stomach and gestured for them to follow, “C’mon! Let’s go!”

They climbed the steps to the seventh floor and found a terrified group of people, huddled against the wall. They had the hall windows open and were trying to pry one of them open further. They let out gasps and shouts at the sight of their heroes. Flash smiled reassuringly at them, “We’re going to get you outta here! C’mon, careful!” 

The group of people rushed towards the stairs, three rescuers on either side of the stairs, helping people as they clambered down the steps. Wally looked across from him and pointed at one of the firefighters, “You!”

He looked up, “Lowell, sir.”

“Lowell! Go with them and make sure they get out. Keep to the edges, and have those who can, help those who need it.” He shouted above the shrieks of glee and grateful murmurs, Lowell started down the steps, “And stay on the bottom floor so that when we send more your way you can help them get out without hurting themselves!” Lowell nodded and ran after the residents escaping down the stairs. The fireman across from Wally was counting as the civilians passed, “..twenty-three, twenty-four…” Five more filed passed them and down the next flight of stairs. The echoes of gratitude from the rescued, fading as they ran further away from the fire. 

Wally quickly did the math in his head, “Sixty-three!” Flash shouted, “There are sixty-three very scared people up there, boys, let’s go get em!”

Fueled by the small success, they rushed forward, determined to get those last people out. Up to the eighth floor they went, shouting for anyone trapped to scream for help. Wally held his breath and hoped no one would ask him to do a super-fast check of the apartments. No one did. Instead, they fanned out and checked the apartments themselves, Flash running in and out of the two closest to him in record time. No one on this floor.

“They must’ve gone down to the seventh floor when the fire started and got trapped there!” Jeff shouted. Emery and Wally nodded and the other two men in the group grunted in response. The stairway ended on the eighth floor, so Flash led the group around the corner to the next set of stairs. 

Wally stopped suddenly and held out his arm. The largest of the group bumping into the hero.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, Wally just shook his head and stared at the hall leading to the steps. There were gaping holes in the floor, exposed support beams made a patchwork path, pieces of the scarred wood floors lead to the other end by the stairs. Wally shook his hands and legs, backed up a few steps, and made a running start. He jumped and danced across the burning floor, the firemen behind him impressed with his agility.

_ I told Bruce chasing him along the rooftops in Gotham would come in handy someday. _

Wally smiled at the thought, he just hoped he’d make it out of here to be able to rub Bruce’s face in it. 

A few weak spots gave way, but he’d felt the give before his step followed through. He made it to the end, his foot grabbed the edge of the flooring in front of the next stairway, but he slipped. 

“Shit!” He fell through the hole and caught himself on the edge under his arms. Wally gasped as the air knocked from his lungs. He felt his feet swinging in mid-air and steadied himself on his arms until he was still. He found his breath and quickly hauled himself out of the hole. He looked back through the haze at the twenty yard stretch, the hall looked like an obstacle course in Hell. 

“You okay, Flash?” The firemen were getting antsy, he nodded and shook the buzzing from his ears. “Piece of cake..” He mumbled, not sure anyone heard him.

They needed a way to make it easier to use the hall. The likelihood that all the firemen would make it over to his side of the hall was slim, and there was no way to guarantee anyone trapped on the floors above would be able to make it across either. 

He looked around until he saw the exposed wood planks in the wall. Wally pulled hard on the edge of the opening in the wall, coughing as he ripped off flimsy layers of drywall and wall paper, exposing a lot more planks. He tugged on the planks to see if they’d come off the wall and in no time he had over half a dozen lengths of wood by his feet. 

“Who the hell built this place?” Wally yelled, ripping another two boards off the wall, “Did they use Elmer’s glue?”

The firemen looked at each other, not really sure if they were supposed to respond to the question.

“What are you doing, Flash?”

The hero tossed the boards on his pile and dusted off his hands. He looked at the firefighters across from him, “I’m going to use these to make a path back to you. We have no idea who’s up there, so I’m making it easier to get ‘em out.”

He laid two pieces side by side across the gap right in front of him and carried two more to the second gap, and so on, until he had a pair of boards set at four intervals. He laid the last two boards down and made it to the side he’d started on. He smiled at them, satisfied with the makeshift bridges.

It would have to do, he just hoped it would stay long enough for the trip back.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my science is made up and the points don't matter.
> 
> I am aware that firewomen exist, Sinclair and Paulson in a later chapter are women firefighters. Which, by the way, is a totally badass thing. They've got some pretty great calendars too... *NOW YOU KNOW*


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry it's taken me so long to update, but life happens and shit hits the fan. But I'm hoping i still have a few of you hooked. Thank you, as always, for reading and for the comments and kudos.

____...

_Behind the barricade…_

Kate paced back and forth, muttering while she waited for an answer on the line. The line kept cutting in and out, she was pretty sure the interference was from the radio activity from fire and rescue teams, and her messages weren’t getting out.  
She pulled the communicator from her ear and grumbled angrily at the piece of technology. She fiddled with the tiny switch and moved closer to the medical tents. She put it in her ear once again and was excited to hear the static was gone. Kate pressed the button again, “Hello! Can anybody hear me? Hello!”

The line stayed silent, she took the device from her ear again and saw three small dashes on the outside edge: one red, one green, and one black. She hadn’t seen that on any other communicators, the only color on the others was a red dash for “on,” and nothing for “off.” 

" _Put in a call to the second frequency, it’ll go out to all the Founders.”_

She moved the switch to the green line, “He–hello?” She cursed, irritated with herself. She was a Marine! There wasn’t time to be timid. “If anyone is listening, I need back up in Central City now! Flash has gone into an apartment fire on the city’s East side.” She continued the mantra, “I repeat! I need backup for Flash in Central City, the East side! There’s an apartment fire that’s trapped ninety people and Flash is leading the recovery team.”

She heard a click, and a gruff voice answered her, “Who is this?”

She sighed, irritated, “This is Kate Chambers. Who am I speaking to?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end, “This is Green Lantern, how did you get this communications frequency?”

“Flash told me to call this frequency.” She spoke quickly, telling the Lantern what she’d been saying for the past ten minutes. “You should be able to see the fire through the newsfeeds on the tower!”

A few muffled shouts and excited chatter came through, telling her they were seeing what she was.

“Where is Flash now?” Another voice joined the conversation, this one female and sounding very much like Wonder Woman.

“He’s inside the building.”

“What?!” Another voice joined them, “You let him go in there?”

Kate frowned, “I didn’t let him do anything. I couldn’t stop him and I tried! You know him better than I do, and he wasn’t about to let anyone die.” She glared at the ground, putting as much gumption in her voice that she could muster, “Stop getting pissed at me about things I can’t do and send some back up down here so I don’t have to put our friend in a body bag!” She was panting by the time she ended her rant, pretty sure she’d be fired on the spot.

Shayera swore under her breath, “I like her.”

“Agreed.” Wonder Woman said, no inflection, just simple agreement.

Kate didn’t have time to react to the complement, movement out of the corner of her eye made her look back at the fire. A group of people was running out of the entrance and into the waiting crowd of paramedics and firefighters. She whooped, “Flash got a bunch of people out!”

“Kate, I need you to stay on the line and let us know how this progresses, understand?” Green Lantern spoke and Kate nodded, then realized she was talking on the communicator.

“Got it.”

“Okay,” Lantern said, “Batman, Superman, Red Hood, and Nightwing are already on their way to you. They were coming down to find you before you called.”

Kate felt her shoulders drop and her chest loosen, “Oh thank–”

A burst of flame shot from the third floor, the building trembling from the explosion. Firefighters on the ground quickly aimed their hoses to calm the burst of flames. The fire died down, but not completely.

“It isn’t going out.” Kate heard Wonder Woman speak, the nurse watched the firefighters move jumper cushions below the front windows, a big man shouting over the noise.

“Put those under those windows, men! They may need to make a fast exit!”

Another loud bang came from the top floors, the two far left windows blowing out with a similar blast of fire. Again, the firefighters moved their hoses to the area and tamed the inferno.

A few ambulances left the scene with sirens blaring and two immediately replaced them. So much chaos in such a small area...

She couldn’t just stand there. She had to help.

Kate kept the communicator on, but she ran into the tents set up for medical use.

“What can I do to help?” She asked the nearest paramedic, a black-haired woman wearing blue gloves, checking a child that had just exited the building. Her grey eyes looked up and she frowned, but saw the scrubs, “Who are you?”

Kate dug out her name tag with her credentials on it and held it out, “I’m a licensed Nurse and I work with Flash. How can I help?”

The paramedic raised her brows reading: ‘Kathryn Chambers, RN, MBA, CNOR, CRNFA.’ The paramedic looked at the petite brunette with a touch of surprise. Kate put her badge away and addressed the woman, “I also served in the Fleet Marine Force as a Hospital Corpsman and SARC with the Raiders in Afghanistan.”

“Okay,” The paramedic looked over at the tables of men, women, and children that had just evacuated the building. “I’ll stick you on the first table, you’ll get a patient, then you treat them. Think you can handle that?”

Kate resisted the urge to participate in the pissing contest and nodded. She ran to the first table, a little boy with red hair and brown eyes looking up at her with soot streaked on his face and in his hair, “Hi, I’m Kate. I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

The redheaded boy nodded, and Kate got to work, murmuring words of comfort as she wiped away the dirt and grime from his freckled face.  
…

_Just outside Central City…_

Four blue beams appeared on the side of the highway a few miles outside the city limits.

Dick frowned, “Why did we drop here?” He turned towards a loud sound coming from behind him, a passenger jet thundered over their heads and Dick realized they were by the airport.

Bruce ignored the plane, “These are the coordinates Wally uses when he beams back. He runs into the city.”

“Why?” Superman asked, Bruce looked at his friend

"The blue light from the transporters doesn’t attract attention out here. The planes provide noise, this side is the employee entrance so traffic is minimal–” He paused, his gaze on the city, “–and he likes to run. He says running from here reminds him.”

“Of what?”

Batman’s mouth twitched upwards, “The big picture.”

“Oh.” Superman felt the emotions in the Bat’s answer like a punch to the gut. He looked out at the cityscape. He could understand where Flash was coming from, it was much the same reason he liked to fly over Metropolis. It served as a reminder of why the hard stuff was bearable, why they could get up with sore bodies and bruises the next day, and do it all over again. 

“Are we really not going to talk about what just happened back there?”

Three sets of eyes turned towards Jason, the vigilante glared at them out of his helmet.

Dick bit his cheek to keep from laughing, “What do you mean?”

Jason’s hand flew to his head, his muffled scream of irritation directed at the three men in front of him, “Don’t give me that bullshit, Dickibird! Are you serious?” He looked at Bruce, “What did you mean, ‘don’t all parents want their kids to marry a doctor’?”

Bruce remained expressionless, “It’s common for parents to want their kids to marry well. Or, at least, that’s what I’ve heard.” He pulled a remote from his pocket and clicked a button, a distant growl rumbling in the distance.

The four heroes watched a black dot grow closer and closer until a shiny, black vehicle came to a screeching halt a few inches from Batman. The other three had backed away in self preservation, but Bruce hadn’t moved a muscle.  
Jason recovered from his surprise, he griped and glared at the ground, his arms crossed. “Whatever.”

“I didn’t say I was opposed to it, Jason.” Jason looked up, hearing the softer tone in Bruce’s voice, and saw his mentor looking directly at him, “I want you to be happy. That’s all.”

Jason’s arms dropped to his sides, his shoulders relaxed. He didn’t want to argue, and neither, it seemed, did Bruce. Bruce climbed into the Batmobile without another word and shut the door. He lowered the window, ignoring the surprised looks on their faces.

“I think we should check his uncle’s house, then his apartment. Both are on the west side of the city and easy to reach from here. After that we’ll check his regular spots.” 

Deciding to table the other conversation for now, Jason sighed and rubbed the tight muscles in his neck, “That’s great and everything, but Dickie and I don’t have a ride unless you’ve put a back seat in that car that I don’t know about,” He looked at Superman hovering a few feet away, “Or Superdork here wants to play magic carpet ride.”

Superman glared at Jason, “Don’t even think about it.”

“Why do you insist on poking the Kryptonian, Jay?” Dick groaned, “He could snap you like a twig before we could blink.”  
Jason laughed, “Ah, don’t sweat it so much, Boy Wonder. He’s the man of steel! He’s got the toughest skin on the planet.”

Dick and Clark blinked, looked at each other, then back to Jason. “Did you just make a...pun?”

Jason grinned and shrugged, “When an opportunity presents itself, I relish the chance to make the best of it.”

Bruce cleared his throat from the car, “If you three are done?” He nodded to the outer parking lot behind them. Jason looked back, doing a double take when he realized two shiny sport bikes sat on the edge of the lot. One red, one blue.

“How did–? Nevermind,” He shook his head, “The answer will only irritate me.”

Bruce smirked and raised the window, revved the engine and took off, the squeal of tires loud against the roar of the planes. Superman followed close behind, Dick and Jason sprinting to their bikes and hopping on the sleek vehicles swiftly. 

They caught up to the older heroes soon enough, heading downhill into the west side of the city.

Batman caught sight of the two motorcycles in his rearview mirror and hit the gas once they were close enough. He leaned into the turns and focused on leading Clark and the boys to the house. He’d been to the small, but comfortable, split level house before. Wally owned it and had been renting it to help with his income, but it was empty now. The last time he was there, he’d been in a t-shirt and jeans helping Wally clean the place up. Dick had spent more time here. He’d seen it when the Allen’s had made it their own.

Dick weaved after the black car in front of him, aware of the flying man to his left and his brother to his right. He wasn’t sure they’d find Wally at the house, in fact he was positive it was a waste of time. But Bruce wasn’t thinking like usual. He was clouded, but at the moment, Dick was more inclined to follow up on all the possibilities and let Bruce handle it how he wanted. They turned down the final stretch to the house, the tree lined street quiet on a mild afternoon. They stopped outside the house, Bruce already to the door by the time Superman landed. Dick shook his head and waited on the bike, catching the look on Jason’s face that said his brother understood this visit was a formality. They straddled the bikes and waited, Dick shaking his head at the idea.

 _Man Wally_ , Dick thought, _I hope you enjoyed your vacation, because there’s no way in Hell Bruce is ever letting you leave his sight again._

...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update?!?! What is this world?

_On the eighth floor..._

  
Wally jogged back across the path he’d made, wiping his sweaty brow, “C’mon fellas, the water’s great over here!”

They looked nervous about the bridges, but they smiled at the joke and followed the path of boards until they were safely at the bottom of the stairwell up to the ninth floor. The six man rescue team went up the next flight of stairs, “We’ll have to make sure we send people down with the next group to help with that part.” Wally shouted behind him, he didn’t look to see if anyone heard him.

“Hey everyone, it’s Flash!”

A shout from up ahead told the rescuers that there were civilians on the floor. Murmurs and excited cries grew.

“Is everyone okay?” Wally asked, glancing around for any obvious injuries. A man in a dirtied white, dress shirt and slacks with black hair and dark eyes, ran out from the group first. He had a little boy on one hip and a little girl on his other hip. They gripped him tightly and sniffled, their eyes red and puffy from crying. He came closer and Flash realized he knew the man, “Detective Monty!”

“Flash!” The dark-haired detective smiled at the recognition and sighed in relief, “Boy, am I glad to see you!”

Wally smiled at him reassuringly, “Glad I could make it! What’s the status here, detective?”

“I’ve got a teen with a broken ankle, and a lacerated thigh on Mr. Carothers, but we stopped the bleeding and he’s okay to walk on it. We opened the windows, but heat and smoke rise so we were running on borrowed time up here.”  
The firefighters were already helping the civilians move down the stairs, working in pairs and helping those who needed it. A large, muscled man with a scruffy beard and leather vest carried a teenage girl with a foot wrapped in shreds of pink cloth on his back. Teenagers and those hovering past middle age helped the younger ones and the elderly evacuate before hurrying down the stairs themselves. Wally couldn’t help but marvel at the sight, community coming together in times of struggle. A man and a woman stood on opposite sides of the man with the gash in his thigh and worked to get him down the steps efficiently. Wally looked over at Jeff and motioned him over, he pointed at the trio moving down the steps. “They’re going to need help. Go with them and I’ll have Emery radio Lowell so he can help.”

Jeff nodded, and shouted as he jogged down the steps, “Tell the chief to send in Paulson and Sinclair. And have Reeves and Grimes stationed on the ground floor so me, Lowell, Paulson, and Sinclair can move between the floors!”

“Did you hear that, Emery?!” Wally shouted, the blue eyed firefighter looked up at him from the bottom of the steps and nodded. He grabbed the radio on his belt and immediately relayed the information as the ninth floor quickly emptied.   
The detective handed off the two kids, both crying for him to come with them. Two teen boys ran up and took them off his hands and followed the group. Monty helped Flash send the rest of the stragglers down the stairs to the remaining three firefighters on the floor below helping people cross the board bridges. 

A young woman ran to the detective and threw herself in his arms, he hugged her tight, “I’ll be down right after you, sweetheart.”

“You better, Mr. Montague.” She scolded him in jest, but there was real fear in her eyes. The detective kissed her softly and led her to the stairs, “I’ll follow you anywhere, Mrs. Montague.”

She reluctantly let go of his hand and was the last one down the steps and across the bridges. Emery and the other two firefighters came up after they were sure she’d made it back to the group. 

“There was a loud crash when the fire started,” The detective stated, face set in a grim expression, “–it came from upstairs, but there’s no one left on the tenth floor. I checked all the units with Mr. Carothers, he cut his leg when he busted one of the units’ doors open.” The detective looked at Flash while he spoke, and Wally felt that familiar twinge of humility. He wasn’t sure why, but these men looked to him in this time of fear for leadership. He wasn’t about to disappoint them.

“You’re sure?” Wally asked. 

Monty nodded, “I’m certain.”

Wally wiped his brow of sweat, they’d been in the building for a long time. Much longer than he wanted. “Okay detective,” Wally nodded at the biggest of the three firemen, “Go with him and he’ll help you cross the hall downstairs–”

“But, Flash–”

Wally cut him off, “No detective. You’ve done enough,” He smiled and held out his hand, “Thank you for your help, now go be with your wife.”

The detective looked like he might argue, but he grabbed Wally’s outstretched hand instead and shook it. The fireman and the detective went down the stairs, out of sight.

“Okay,” Wally wiped at his brow again, it was stifling. “The next floor was cleared by the detective, how many were there?”

“Thirty-eight, sir.”

Wally nodded, “Okay, that leaves twenty-five on the eleventh and twelfth floors.” He frowned, the numbers not quite making sense in his head. “Over three hundred people live in this building?”

Emery nodded, “Lowell wanted me to tell you everyone from the seventh floor got out. He’s waiting with Sinclair and Paulson for Jeff. Reeves and Grimes are already at the doors.”

“Good.” Wally nodded, already moving to the next flight of stairs as the fireman he’d sent with the detective came back up. He stopped and looked at the other two guys, “What are your names?”

The larger one looked surprised at the question, but answered, “Uh...Garrett, sir.”

Wally nodded and looked at the second one, he was shorter than the other two by at least six inches, “Will, sir.”

“Nice to meet you, I’ll be sure to find you three at the next Blue and Red Charity Ball.”

They laughed, Wally looking back up the steps, “But that’ll have to wait, we’re not quite done yet, boys.”

They moved quickly up the stairs to the tenth floor. The smoke was thicker, but they could still see. Flash coughed and coughed until Garrett appeared next to him and handed him an oversized, red bandana. He tied it around his nose and mouth and saw the firemen had pulled their fire hoods on. 

“Anyone here!” Flash shouted. He heard nothing and saw most of the doors were wide open, so he decided to trust the detective’s check and move on because they had to. The fact that the building was still standing was a testament to the firemen working to tame the fire below.

“Why hasn’t this building burned to the ground around us?” Flash asked as they ran back to the stairs. Emery and Will shook their heads, their eyes squinting in confusion until Garret spoke, pulling his hood down a bit.

“They were able to put out the bottom two floors and so the fire is climbing rather than being fed from below. It’s not white hot in here because the hoses are cooling the fire but not putting it out. Gives us extra time because the temperature remains consistent, and grows at a slower rate. It’s like dumping water on a campfire that’s been burning a while and the coals don’t immediately go out.” Wally blinked back at the large man, he hadn’t expected the long answer, but he was grateful for it.

“Uh… guys,” They all looked at Emery, he was looking behind Flash with wide eyes. Flash whirled around and felt his stomach lurch. 

There weren’t any stairs. 

Wally groaned and looked for ledges, or anything that could be used to climb up, but he couldn’t see anything. He breathed through the bandana and felt like his suit was painted on his skin, his vision hazy. He suddenly remembered the blueprints, “Look for a window with a fire-escape attached! The chief said some of them have stairs!”

They spread out and looked around until Will found a window with an attached platform inside a unit towards the back of the building. “Over here!” He shouted over the noise and opened the window. Smoke poured from the opening and he was able to breathe a little better when Flash and his buddies came through the door.

Wally ran to the ledge, “Does it–” His question was lost when he saw what should have been the escape ladder, lying on the floor of the platform. He stared in astonishment at the thing, “Are they all this way?!” He leaned out further, looking both ways along the building and up. None of the tenth story platforms had ladders going to the eleventh floor.  
Garrett came back in the room, he had run out to check on the other landings, but they were all in much the same state.

“There’s one that has a ladder going to the ninth floor.”

Flash was dumbstruck, “Anything after the ninth floor?”

Garrett shook his head, “No platform under the ladder either.” Wally felt heated, but he knew it wasn’t from the fire. He was livid.

“I don’t know who these people are, but I’m going to seriously kick their ass.” The firefighters agreed with grunts of their own, Flash still glowered as he stepped out onto the platform, “How did the city not shut this place down? These people never had a chance!” He tossed the white plastic chairs sitting on the metal grate over the railing and grabbed the ladder pieces. He tossed them to the floor just as fast, “Any of you have a tool belt on you?” He asked the question sarcastically, but three head shakes answered him anyway. Wally ducked back through the window, “We need another way up.” 

Flash rushed out of the apartment and ran down the hall back to the stairs. A thought jumped into his head, “Can you climb?” He shouted, not looking back, but up. “One of you has to have some rope, right?”

“We all have a bundle,” Will chimed, handing a his to Flash. Flash pointed up at the top of the stairwell, “I’m going to toss this over that column,” he said, gesturing to the wooden column that had landed on the opposite wall, “If it supports our weight, we can climb up the rope.”

“Here,” Emery grabbed the rope, untied it and made three knots at the bottom and tied them around one another until the rope had a ball of knots on the end, “This’ll give it some weight so it’ll go over and come back down.”  
Flash nodded, concentrating on the task. He twirled the rope, giving it momentum. It spun faster and faster until Wally held his breath and let it fly, the rope hurtling up, up, up and over the leaning column. He gave it more slack and the end landed in front of Flash’s feet.

"Nice toss, Flash!” Will shouted, the other two grinning from ear to ear.

Wally smirked, "Batman’s taught me a few tricks.”

The three looked impressed, but Wally didn’t see it. He tugged on the rope, making sure it would hold his weight. Garrett grabbed it and did the same. It seemed sturdy enough and up he went, one hand in front of the other like it was nothing. Will and Emery followed just as quickly and Flash stood, slack-jawed at the bottom of the rope.

The firemen shrugged, “We climb up the firepole, too.”

Wally gripped the rope tight in his hand and started to climb. It was hard. Much harder than he thought.

_How the hell do Bruce and Dick make this look so damn easy?_

He panted his way to the top, Emery and Garrett grabbing his arms and hauling him the rest of the way. “Thanks guys–” Just as Wally started to calm his racing heart, the building groaned and the floor under them shook. Wally’s arms pinwheeled around as he started to fall backwards off the edge, but the two firemen grabbed him before he could topple over. It was over before it really started, but they were frazzled.

“What was–” Emery’s question was cut off by a loud scraping sound, the four men looked back towards the stairs. The column they’d used to climb up slid from the wall and fell right over the opening to the floor below them.

“There goes our exit.” Garrett said, Will and Emery rolling their eyes at his matter-of-fact tone. 

“Shit.” Wally hissed, “We might be in trouble...”

...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
